Bleeding Hearts
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: On her way to Forks, Bella had accidentally taken the wrong flight; she ended up in Italy, were she was captured by the Volturi and forced into a cell full of young women to be tortured and raped by the Volturi leaders. Will Edward and the Cullen's find her and save her? Or could an unlikely alliance be formed between Bella and one of the Volturi's guards? Lemons. Graphic content
1. Chapter 1

Bella's Point of View

* * *

The room was barely visible, but by now I had memorized every square inch of this cell. There was no telling how long I've been here… there was no telling what time of day it was; only when a guard would occasionally come in to deliver food and water.

My hands were bound above my head and shackless dug deeply into my ankles; I felt the blood slowly slid down to my feet. The pain was excruciating, but I found a way to keep my sanity. There were other women in this cell with me… they endured the agony… the humiliation… right along with me.

"Bella… are you awake?" A faint voice called from the other end of the cell. I couldn't see her, but she was the voice I spoke to the most. At times I wondered if she was even real… or if she was a creation of my own mind.

"Yeah, unfortunately." I replied, licking my lips; my mouth was so dry my lips where beginning to peel and flake. I had wished more than anything to be asleep… to just escape reality… if only for a brief moment I could be free of this cell, I could be anywhere I wanted to be.

"They are cutting our portions in half, I barely got a swallow of water yet today…" Her voice was growing weak with each word. "Maybe they are getting ready to end this… bring new women in…" I couldn't help but notice the hope in her voice.

I couldn't deny that I had wished for my own end, countless times, I just wanted this nightmare to end, if that meant I had to die… I welcomed the thought with open arms.

"We could only be so lucky…" I muttered, letting my eyes close for a moment as I tried to imagine what it would be like. To be free of this.

"Could you two shut the fuck up, it's bad enough we are in this situation without the suicidal talk." A rough voice snapped from right next to me. "No one cares that your thirsty Kathy." She spit.

"Easy Monica, we shouldn't be fighting with each other, because if you like it or not, we only have each other." I said with as much calmness as I could muster.

There was a rumble of agreement that bounced around the cell block now. If I had to guess there was about ten of us down here… at least that's how many different voice's that I picked out. Most of them stayed quiet and didn't talk much… but when it was their _turn_ … you had no choice but to listen to their agony as those bastards had their way with each of us.

It was quiet for a long time in the cell before the door opened; bringing a thin line of light to pass through the room. I quickly took this time to look around. We were all locked up to a steel wall, the floors were cool concrete. The only way in and out was a locked door at the opposite end of the cell from me. That is where Kathy stood; bound.

I could only see the outline of her emaciated body as the light quickly vanished with the door closing.

"Good afternoon ladies," The voice was snide and full of malice. I recognized the voice instantly and I had a pretty good idea who he came in here for. It was Caius… and he rarely came in here for anyone except Monica.

I heard Monica's chains clinking against each other. She must be trembling. I couldn't see, but I felt Caius's presence near; the coldness radiated off him; which brought shivers down my spine. He must have taken notice, because soon I felt something cold on my breast.

"I apologize for giving you a chill." His hand now was cupping my breast; his thumb lightly flicked my nipple. The sensation wasn't pleasant, but I kept my mouth shut tight.

His cool breath was at my neck, but it slowly trailed down and I felt the icy touch of his tongue sliding across my nipple now; causing it to harden. He paused for a moment before pinching the nipple in between his teeth.

I whimpered at the sharp pain it brought.

"Don't fret Bella, you will get your turn as well… but I'm here for miss Monica." He released my breast and to my relief he moved away.

I forced my eyes shut as the torture began. Like always it started with a hard slap; and Monica's pained gasp. Followed by the clinking of her chains as he lifted her up from the ground by her neck. You could hear her struggling to catch her breath. At this point you could hear him roughly slipping his belt off and the loud whipping it against her bare skin. She cried out as best she could, but it was muffled by his hold around her neck. Today he seemed to be escalating things, he struck her repeatedly; so hard that I felt small drops of blood fly against my legs.

When you heard the belt hit the ground you knew that he was done playing around. Like so many times before I listened as the zipper of his fly went down and the loud sound of their bodies crashing against the steel wall.

He grunted as he began thunderous thrusts into her, you could hear the wet clapping sound of each thrust. Monica cried out, her screams rang through the cell, but soon her cries became muffled; as if he had covered her mouth.

"Shut up, you filthy whore." He snarled at her and his pace quickened. "Another sound and I'll kill you right now."

It seemed to go on for hours before he finally thought he had enough. I could tell he was getting close. His breathing changed and with one more moan of satisfaction I listened as all the sounds stopped. The only thing I could hear was Monica's shallow gasps and a slight dripping.

Caius moved away from her; there was a quick zip… probably him zipping his pants. "I'll see you later miss Monica, sooner than you think." His tone was sickly sweet.

I held my breath for a moment and waited until he made it to the door. As it swung open I peaked over to Monica. When I saw her… what he had done to her… I regretted even looking.

She hung there, limp but still breathing. Her face was bruised and bloodied, one of her teeth had fallen out; and sat right at her feet. Large welts formed across her body; where he had whipped her with his belt. And worst of all, blood was slowly running down her legs; he had most likely damaged her organs this time. I couldn't imagine the pain… I feared it… I dreaded it.

As the door went shut again, I heard her whisper. "Kathy?"

"Yeah Monica… are you ok?" Kathy whispered back; her voice sounded as if she had been crying. It was heavy and full of sorrow.

"You were right… to want to die… after that… I can't imagine anything better than to be taken out of this hell." She spoke quietly; not like herself at all. She grew very quiet… and her breathing was slowing down.

No… please don't die… Don't leave us alone…

I couldn't continue the rest of my thought as the door again swung open. Each of the girls jumped, some letting out gasps. I couldn't deny the fact that I was surprised as well. Usually only one would come down here each day… never two.

"Sorry for the intrusion, you can all rest assured, I'm only here for Isabella." This voice was different, but I knew it all to well. Out of anyone that could have come, I was slightly relieved that it was him. He never hurt me… he was always gentle… but that didn't change how I felt. He was using me… selfishly using me against my wishes.

Aro… the leader. No one knew about him coming down here, not his henchmen… not even his brother's Caius and Marcus.

I kept my eyes closed and prepared myself for what would happen next. His hands were cold as they slid to my face; cupping my cheeks and bringing me close. His lips touched mine briefly, before moving down my shoulder. His cold kisses moved lower, stopping at my breasts. He lightly slid my nipple into his mouth, tickling it with gentle flicks of his tongue and long sucks.

He didn't stop there, the kisses continued down my navel and to my unshaved mound. Lightly his tongue entered me, carefully rubbing past my clit. There was pleasure, but I refused to recognize it, I stood my ground and offered him no satisfaction to what he was doing. I could feel myself getting wet as he now easily slid his tongue in and out; appearing to just be enjoying himself.

A noise, close to a growl rolled off his lips and in seconds I heard his fly zip down and I felt something hard pressing just at my entrance. His hands roamed my breasts, giving them a firm; but not painful, squeeze.

"You are truly breath-taking, young Bella." He whispered in my ear.

Without warning he pressed his throbbing member deeply into me. The suddenness caused me to gasp, but I quickly bit down on my lip. The pleasure was undeniable, but it was unwanted… this situation was hard… with all the pain and fear I've been feeling it was difficult not to hold onto something that brought pleasure.

He had me up in his arms, my legs now unchained and hitched around his waist. My back was now tight against the wall as he began to rock his hips against mine. The feeling was bitter sweet. He was thrusting in and out and the groans that left his lips fell all over me. With each slam into me I felt my resolve slipping further out of my hands.

Time was flying by, it felt like we were trapped in his position all night before he got close to finishing. I recognized his body tensing, his hands trembled from their spot on my ass. And just as I thought, the warm spewing of his juices came rushing into me. It felt powerful and lasted nearly a minute before he had released completely into me. His breathing was uneasy as he slowly let me go, his hand came to the back of my head and with some force he moved my head down to reach his shaft.

"You know what to do darling Bella." He ordered, keeping a firm hold on my head.

Reluctantly I leaned down, catching some of his juices as it slid down his shaft. The taste was salty and bitter, I have grown to despise the taste… several times I had thought about biting him… but that would only get myself killed.

After a short pause he slid his prick from my mouth and left a small kiss to my forehead. "Sweet dreams Bella," With that he offered me a long sip of water before turning and walking out of the room.

Shakily I turned in Monica's direction, relieved to still hear her labored breathing.

She was alive… we all where… but for l how long… we needed to find a way out of here and fast… this was no way to life. And I wasn't going to anymore.

* * *

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't sure how many days had passed; I usually kept track by how many meals we receive. I know we get two meals, one in the daylight and one towards the night. Tonight, would be my thirty second meal, so this means it's been about sixteen days. But I could never be sure, it was hard to distinguish time when we were locked up in the dark like this.

Lately I've been unable to keep any of my meals down; I've been vomiting after each meal… and several times during the day. Kathy suspected that I must be coming down with some kind of illness. That was just my luck, I already felt like I was in hell and now I was sick.

"Are you feeling any better today Bella?" Kathy whispered so quietly I could barely hear her. Each day it sounded like she was getting weaker and weaker. Out of all the women in the room it appeared that she was forgotten the most, it was like she barely existed. Some days they forget to bring her a meal, in fact I can only recall Caius coming in to _visit_ her once.

"Yeah, I think I just needed some rest…" I lied smoothly. "How are you feeling, I know you haven't been eating much lately."

"I'm weak Bella, I don't think I'm going to make it much longer." Her voice trailed off, sounding glum. "I wish I could at least see your face… before I die… you are what held me together this long."

I could feel tears stinging in my eyes at her words. "Don't talk like that, we are going to figure a way out of here… together."

A snort from next to me sounded. "Don't you think if there was any chance of us making it out of here we would have by now? It's hopeless, you should be envious of Kathy, she escapes hell… we are all here to sit and rot." Monica snapped, her tone full of venom.

"Give it a rest Monica, I'm sick of your constant negativity." Another voice called out. I recognized the voice; but I didn't know her name. She didn't speak often, but when she did it was usually when Monica started her doom and gloom speeches.

"Shut up Jennifer, it's like I'm the only one in here with a rational thought." Monica grumbled.

There was a loud squeak and the door came swinging open, bringing light into the room and strangely they didn't instantly close the door; for once we could all take a moment to look around at each other.

Quickly I scanned the room, blood stained the walls, teeth, huge chunks of hair and feces littered the cell floors. There were twelve of us, each woman I made eye contact with looked battered and emaciated.

Across from me stood Kathy, she was the smallest of the others; her loose skin hung from her body. Her hair was just a mess of red patches; most of it was sitting on the ground around her. Her eyes locked on mine as she offered me a practically toothless smile.

Next to me, Monica stood; just on one leg, the other leg was twisted in an unnatural way to the side of her; obviously broken. Every inch of her skin was bruised; all the blood vessels in her face had burst, leaving her face completely red. The sight of her was enough to make you wretch, I quickly adverted my eyes. Compared to the others I seemed to sustain less injuries, but from the jarring pain in my hip I had concluded that it was dislocated.

Two men entered the room that I had never seen before; one was fairly large and the other much smaller and younger looking.

The big man moved to me; his eyes gazed on as red as fire. "You're Bella, correct?"

Fear prickled inside of me. Was he coming to kill me? Rape me? Torture me?

I nodded, unable to open my mouth as my body trembled.

In a flash my binds were ripped from the walls; they fell to me feet in a thunderous sound. He threw a cloak around me; and kept a firm grip around me.

The other man first moved to Kathy. "You are Katharine, correct?" His tone was welcoming and polite.

"Yes," She muttered quickly.

"Our masters have no more use for your service," He smiled brightly.

At his words the man moved forward grabbing a hold of her and in a flash, I watched in horror as he bit into her neck. Blood spilled down her shoulders instantly and in a matter of seconds she fell to the ground, dead.

Her eyes stared up towards me; lifeless, her mouth parted just slightly.

Tears began to spill over my cheeks as I looked down at her. She had truly been there for me since the beginning… I had promised her that we would be getting out of here together.

What the hell did I just see? Did he just drink her blood? What were these monsters?

A rumble of sobs bounced between the women as they watched this display. A few of them began to pray. Although I didn't know if they prayed to be next or not to be next.

The man now moved to Monica. "Are you Monica?" His voice stayed polite, he appeared completely unaffected by what had just happened. Blood still stained his mouth as he turned his sights on Monica.

She stared at him, unafraid. "Yes I am."

Roughly he ripped her binds off and wrapped her up in a cloak; before picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder. The movement must have been painful; because of the quiet whimper she let out.

"What are you doing, you let me go right now!" She hissed at him, trying desperately to get out of his grip.

"Our masters would like the two of you to see our in-house doctor, usually we don't keep damaged toys lying around, be grateful our masters wanted to repair you and not just simply dispose of you." The man smirked.

The way he kept saying masters… the way he had drank Kathy's blood… something tells me we are in deeper trouble then we had thought. No doubt in my mind, these men must be members of some kind of satanic cult. It was just a bunch of freaks that wore red colored contacts and tortured innocent women.

As the two men walked us out I struggled to walk; I hadn't done so in such a long time that I had nearly forgotten how to do it. I wasn't strong enough to keep up with their pace, so eventually the big man that had me; gently picked me up in his arms and carried me. He had placed the cloak down over my eyes, shielding my view; but I could tell that we were moving at an alarmingly fast pace. I was dizzy from the motion, I could feel my stomach churning feverishly. I clenched my mouth shut as I felt myself begin to puke and tried to swallow it down. If I was to puke on this guy he would probably kill me next… drink my blood…

Finally, when we stopped I was surprised to feel myself get lightly placed on a soft bed. The cloak was pulled from my face; revealing a tiny room, set up to look like a medical set up.

The big man gave me a nod; a somber look on his face. "Change into the hospital gown, the doctor will be in to evaluate you." With that he turned and walked out the door. A loud clink sounded as he locked the door behind him.

Warily I shifted myself upright, peering around the room, looking for any hint of escaping; but just like the dungeon, I was trapped again. Shakily I threw the cloak off and tied my hospital gown on.

I didn't want to anger these freaks… there was no telling what they would do.

For a moment I allowed myself to get comfortable on the bed, it felt like it's been a lifetime since I had laid down, I'd been chained to a wall for who knows how long… and right now this bed felt like heaven. This bed gave me just the smallest pinch of hope.

I would find a way to get out of here, for Kathy… I made a promise to her. I would get back into that dungeon and free all of them… get Kathy's body back to her family somehow….

The sight of her lifeless eyes popped back into my mind; causing a chill to run down my spine. It was the first time I had ever seen anyone die… I've never seen a dead body… when it had only been alive seconds ago. It was a haunting experience. One that I didn't want to witness again… I wouldn't let it happen again.

There was a light knock on the door now, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I cleared my throat. "Come in," I wasn't used to the politeness of this visitor, I had been accustomed to the constant barging in it was almost weird to experience common curtesy.

Slowly a man came in, he was handsome. His hair a perfect honey blood and eyes a strange topaz. He greeted me with a small smile; but I could see the concern and guilt dancing behind the surface of his expression.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, I'm here to examine you, is that alright?" He spoke kindly and as he approached me I couldn't help but flinch.

"Yes, that would be alright," I nodded cautiously.

Lightly he began to dig through his medical bag, getting out a stethoscope and blood pressure cuff. He began taking my vital signs, confirming that I was within normal conditions other than a slightly higher temperate and lower blood pressure.

"Are you experiencing any pain of discomfort, I've come to understand that you may have been injured yesterday afternoon." He spoke with such patience and consideration I found myself getting comfortable with him.

"My hip had been bothering me," I said chewing at my lip. "How did you know I was injured?"

"I was informed by Aro," He said, not looking up from his bag to meet my gaze.

At the mention of Aro I felt a shiver roll down my spine. The last time Aro and I had… been physical… he had gotten a little too rough… and when he was about to…. Finish… that last thrust had really hurt.

"Aro," I repeated the name, unsure on how I should feel towards it.

"Yes, he had been the one to call for my services, he was concerned that you might be injured." Carlisle said, cautiously meeting my gaze now. "May I take some x-rays of your hip?"

I nodded, but I was unable to focus as he pulled out his equipment.

Why would Aro care if I was injured, why didn't he just dispose of me… like he decided to do with Cathy. Was it also his wish to have Carlisle treat Monica? Why us? Why not Kathy? There had to be some reason as to why?

After what felt like hours Carlisle finished his x-rays; he found a few broken ribs and like I had thought my hip was dislocated.

It was the most painful thing I had ever experienced, even after a light sedative, Carlisle had quickly realigned the bones around the joint in my hip. He strapped me into a hip brace; which was equally uncomfortable.

"You should wear this brace for the next few weeks," He concluded as he began to pack up his work station. "But before I leave, is there anything else that has been bothering you?"

Other than being trapped her and tortured for who knows how long?

"Is there anyway… you could take me with you… I just want to get as far away from this place as possible." I spoke quietly, barely above of a whisper.

He had heard me, but his expression didn't waiver. "Keep your hopes up Bella," Was the only kind words he had to offer me.

He was in on it to… even the doctor… not even he could rescue me…

This overwhelming confirmation had tears flowing down my face, my body trembled, and I could feel my heart begin to race in my chest; I could barely catch my breath.

Carlisle quickly came to my side, his hand gently on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" His golden orbs analyzed my face for a moment; concern shining through his mask of calm.

I couldn't answer him, as I felt my stomach begin to bubble, my mouth watered, and I could feel my face getting hot. I knew I was about to vomit. Quickly I turned on my side as much as I could and puked off the side of the bed. Nausea was hitting me hard today; it had only been mild these past few days, but today I felt awful.

He shifted to my side; taking my pulse as I continued to puke. Only speaking when I finished. "Have you been puking or feeling nauseated often?"

"It started just recently, I'm not sure for how many days now." I weakly wiped my mouth.

Carlisle handed me a glass of water; which I greedily snatched from his hands, chugging it down as fast as I could.

It was the most water that I had in a long time.

"Are you… sexually active?" Carlisle spoke, watching my expression with uncertainty.

"Yes… against my will." I muttered, barely able to lift my head enough to make eye contact with him.

For a moment I saw a glimpse of anger in his eyes; but it was quickly pushed away with a mask of concern. "Do you know when your last period was?"

I shook my head. "I'm not even really sure how long I've been here Carlisle to be honest."

"Is there any chance you could be… pregnant?"

I paused, feeling knots twisted in the bottom of my stomach. "I sure as hell hope not…"

But even I realized that it was a possibility… I knew none of the men that came into the dungeons ever wore protection… and since I was kidnapped I haven't been able to continue my birth control.

Oh my god… this can't be happening…. I can't be pregnant… Not to one of those… freaks… those murderers.

"Would you like to… take a pregnancy test?" Carlisle said, a tightness in his jaw as he spoke. "I'll just take a simple blood test, completely up to you."

I shook my head. "No, I don't want to know… and frankly if I am… I'll be requesting you to abort it." My insides burned with guilt at my own words.

I knew it was wrong for me to feel this way… I knew that I was saying this out of fear and anger… it wasn't the baby's fault that I'm here… it wasn't fair. But what if these freaks just end up killing it their selves or worse… what if they do awful things to it…to put a child into a dangerous situation like this… I would rather save them from the horrors of this life.

"Are you sure…" He said once more.

I breathed in heavily. "Fine… do the test…"

He nodded briefly, before getting his syringe ready. My mind was going a million miles a second. I was scared… no I was petrified. I didn't even notice him taking the blood sample until it was over; I squeezing my eyes shut at the sight of my own blood. But as I did so all I could see was the dungeon floor; covered in the blood of all the women trapped down there.

We sat in silence as we waited for the test result, my heart seemed to race faster and faster as the time ticked by. Finally, Carlisle moved to my bedside with a grim look on his face.

"The tests conclude that you are indeed pregnant Bella."

 **Wanna update? Leave a review and that's what you'll get.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Carlisle's Point of View**

* * *

"There must be some mistake, there is no way that human was impregnated by one of us." Caius snapped as he continued to pace the throne room. "It's ludicrous, it's impossible."

Marcus and Aro had stayed silent, their expressions where unreadable, but it was clear that they where rattled. This wasn't exactly a common occurrence in our world, in fact it was borderline against our laws. This little piece of information had the possibility of ruining the Volturi's credibility.

"I'm only informing you of the test results, Bella is pregnant," I spoke, bowing my head.

"Your test was flawed," Caius snarled, marching towards me; a savage look on his face.

"Caius, enough," Aro finally spoke, just as Caius was about to take a hold of me. "Regardless, Bella could have sustained this conception before she arrived here to us." His tone was calm, but he couldn't hide his anxiety.

"Well after analyzing her blood test, it appears her Hcg levels are showing that she is about five weeks pregnant. Do you know precisely how long Bella has been here?" I said watching between the three of them.

"That information is classified, it doesn't concern you." Caius snapped at me; his body language was full of aggression and hostility.

"Let's say… hypothetically she did get impregnated by one of us… would you be able to identify who the father of this child is?" Aro spoke up, slowly inching forward in his throne.

"I had no experience with a vampire pregnancy, but I do know in normal pregnancies I could conduct a paternity test on the fetus." I nodded.

"No need," Aro said lightly shrugging his shoulders; but his eyes snapped between Marcus and Caius with narrowed eyes. "Right my brothers, there is clearly no need, we all know who the father is."

Caius was the first to take a slight step back, his crimson eyes darting around the room. "Why would this information be relevant, it's not like we are going to permit this… _mistake_ … to survive."

"This child… could pose a threat to us… but if it where nurtured… it could prove to be quite useful… we have no idea of the potential they may possess." Aro spoke up; a kind smile coming to his face. "Don't you agree Marcus?"

"You know immortal children are… illegal… even if it was your child Aro." Marcus spoke lowly, his expression stayed blank… almost completely indifferent.

"An immortal child yes, a child that was turned into one of us… frozen at an age much to young to understand our rules. That is quite illegal. However, this child is growing… changing… moving forward… not like an immortal… not like us. We simply don't know what this child is capable of and I would like to witness for myself." Aro spoke, giving me a charming bow. "I'd be very grateful for your assistance in Bella's pregnancy, I would like for you to stay here and care for her."

"I have a family of my own to care for Aro and I know nothing of vampire pregnancies… I wouldn't be much help for her here… but if you were to let me take her to my family, I could give her the proper care and protection she needs to survive this." I said, trying to keep my expression unreadable.

"You will do no such thing, she is our property, she stays here." Caius snapped with an enraged glare in my direction. "Either you stay here and be useful… or you shall be destroyed for your insubordination."

"Caius, that is no way to speak to our dear friend." Aro spoke with fake disappointment. "Carlisle does have a family of his own to return to, it would be rude of us to be so selfish. However, if you would be willing to stay, your family is welcome to come as well… and I'll get you all the supplies you need."

I already knew that Aro wasn't asking my permission, he was expecting me to stay, there was no way I was leaving here alive. There weren't any other options.

"I appreciate your understanding of my situation, allow me to speak with my family, I'll stay here to assist in the pregnancy, but for now I must return to them; if they are to join me here as well." I spoke with reluctance.

"Thank you, Carlisle, you are free to leave; however, I expect your return by tomorrow evening, with or without the rest of your coven." Aro nodded in agreement.

Again, I bowed; feeling slightly relieved as I turned and made my way out of the throne room. I quickly began to dial my phone; anxious to speak with the others. I didn't know how they were going to handle the news, but I didn't have time to waste, I had to get prepare a plan and fast.

First, I had to get Bella and Monica out of here, then free the rest of the women that they have imprisoned. I must do this before Bella gives birth.

* * *

 **Bella's Point of View**

My head was spinning from the news of my pregnancy, all of this was just so overwhelming. I didn't know what I should be feeling, I was scared, I was angry, but there was also a part of me that was… happy. I never had given much thought to be a mother, but the idea of it had me over the moon. Under the right circumstances I would want to keep this child, raise it… but I couldn't do that… not being stuck here. Carlisle would have to abort it, he would have to terminate this pregnancy before these freaks had a chance to hurt it.

The only good thing that has come out of this pregnancy was the fact that I was no longer staying in the dungeon. I stayed in the small medical room and they brought me food and water nearly every hour. For the first time in months I was comfortable, but I knew this wasn't going to last long. I had to continue figuring out a way to escape and free the others.

There was a soft creak as the door to my room came opening just slightly. I tensed in anticipation, hoping that Carlisle had returned. Instead it was Monica; her eyes found mine and quickly she came in and shut the door. She struggled as she did so; her one leg in a cast.

"Bella?" Her voice sounded so foreign, it wasn't her usual snarky tone. She sounded light, almost cheerful.

"Monica are you alright, I didn't think I'd be seeing you…" I tried moving from the bed; but the brace around my hips made it nearly impossible to move.

"My leg is broken, I have a few broken ribs, I'm malnourished, and I have a vaginal infection; that is incredible painful… but I'm out of that cell… I have a full stomach… I feel the best I have in a long time." She muttered as she slowly wobbled over to sit at the edge of my bed.

"We have to get to the others… we have to get everyone out of here while we can." I sat up; a pinch of pain.

Monica snorted; moving some of her blonde curls from her face. "I agree, we need to think of a plan, but we also need the strength. You can barely get out of bed and it took me almost an hour to escape my room with this stupid thing." She pointed grandly to her leg. "Relax, take advantage of this… we have food and water… we can get strong… then we will make our move."

She had a point, there was no way we would be able to get out of here right now. But how long would they be willing to keep us here… surely, they would throw us right back to the cell as soon as we were healthy enough.

"We may have even more to worry about." I sighed; letting my eyes wonder down to my stomach. "I'm pregnant." Even saying those words out loud sounded ridiculous.

"You're pregnant?" Her eyes widened, and a look of horror came to her face. "Those filthy bastards!" Tears filled her eyes as she watched me.

Tears filled my eyes as well, I hadn't even realized how truly sad this was. I knew our situation wasn't good… it was a nightmare… but now I would have to endure the thought in my mind that I would have to give up my first child… my child would have to die… because of these freaks.

Monica now moved over to hold me. "Listen to me… you aren't alone in this… we will get out of here…"

* * *

 **Leave a review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's Point of view**

* * *

Carlisle has been working along side me and Monica as well for the last few weeks. Today I was finally out of my hip brace; I could again walk, but now as my stomach grew walking was getting difficult again. This pregnancy was… strange, I've never been pregnant before, but I knew this pregnancy was moving at an accelerated pace. Although Carlisle didn't appear concerned; at least he didn't show it.

Tonight, had been a beautiful night, I was permitted to sit out on the balcony. The city lights were gorgeous, the stars lit up the sky from above, everything felt right in this moment. It was a rare feeling, but I clung to it without question. I wanted to be happy… if even for a minute.

Like all cherished moments, my peace was interrupted as Aro approached me; his smile was kind. This had been the first time I've seen him since I was locked away in the cell, so seeing him now I was flooded by mixed emotions.

"Bella, it's nice to see you… on this beautiful evening." He spoke smoothly as he took a seat next to me on the swing. "I do apologize for not coming to see you sooner."

"I didn't mind," I spoke, avoiding his gaze as I continued to watch down towards the sleeping city.

"Your words wound me young one," He spoke, lightly his hand went out to caress my cheek.

I jerked away from his touch, now meeting his gaze. "Please don't,"

He paused; caution dancing in his crimson eyes. "I'm sorry," He murmured, letting his hand fall to his side. "I've always had an extremely difficult time controlling myself around you."

Shivers rolled down my spine at his words and I quickly snapped my head away; forcing myself not to look at him again. "Why are you here?"

"Carlisle has been keeping me up to date on your pregnancy, I just stopped by to ask a few questions and check up on you for myself." He gave me a charming smile. "I know that you may not understand… but I do care."

Someone who cares about me, wouldn't be someone who kidnapped me for months, starved me and raped me until I was left pregnant. I couldn't even imagine what my parents were going through… They probably think I'm dead… gone… they probably gave up looking for me by now.

Tears filled my eyes at the thought. Aro had noticed and lightly turning my face to look into his eyes. "Bella, I am truly sorry for this… all of it… I've never really considered humans as anything more than… cattle… a meal… a piece of meat to toy around with. I've forgotten that I once… had been human."

I frowned deeply. "Are you trying to tell me that you aren't human?"

He only responded by smiling. "Just please understand that I've learned a lot from this entire experience. Even from the very beginning I didn't see you as just a human… I didn't see you as a meal… I wanted you… I wanted to own you… I was selfish… I didn't allow any of the others to touch you or harm you."

My heart was racing deep in my chest, I could feel him getting closer, his hand rested on my thigh. My head was screaming no, but my heart was screaming yes. I craved the pleasure that he brought, but I couldn't forgive the agony that he put me through.

"There was another," I squeezed out from between my teeth, I could barely breathe.

His hand now moved away, a glare on his face. "Excuse me?" His tone sounded something savage.

"There had been someone else… that had… been intimate with me." I admitted, letting out a sigh.

The look on his face was frightening. "Who give me exact details of this man."

"I never saw his face, he had only come once in a while, he was very quiet… gentle… and he always apologized afterwards… he sounded young… he was hard and lean; like the blade of a sword."

"If you were to hear his voice… would you be able to identify him?"

"Maybe," I nodded, letting my eyes close as anxiety grew inside me.

Aro rose all of a sudden, a glint of anger in his eyes. "I'll gather my entire guard tomorrow morning, I would appreciate your coordination in finding the truth."

I swallowed hard; but nodded. "You want to know who the father of the child is… but why?"

Lightly Aro turned to me, his eyes peering into mine, he just barely bent to let his lips touch my forehead. "If this child is mine, I would like to support you and the child… I would like to be a father to this child."

My heart sunk in my chest at his words, but I didn't even have time to process any of it as he quickly disappeared; leaving me alone to my thoughts. There were a million questions floating around in my head, but I couldn't think straight. I didn't know what to feel… relieved? Outraged? Horrified? I was lost, so all I could do was sob.

I didn't know how long I was out there, but there was suddenly a presence at my side. I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned quickly to see a man next to me. His touch was familiar, but I wasn't sure of who he was until he spoke.

"I'm so sorry for putting you in this position." He spoke; guilt was shining in his eyes. I knew he was genuinely apologizing. "But you can't breathe a word tomorrow… not about what I had done."

This was the man… he was the other man that could possibly be the father to my child.

"Why… what will happen to you?"

"As long as Aro believes this child is his… he will keep you alive… he will keep the baby alive…" He spoke quietly. "You have to keep him believing this… or neither of us is going to make it out of here alive."

I swallowed; watching his expression closely. "I'm scared… I didn't want this…"

"I know… and I promise you… you and the others will get out of here… let me do this for you… it's the least I can do…" He pleaded with me, but unlike Aro he kept his distance.

"How, there is no way he will just let us go… and what if… you are the father?"

He froze, letting his eyes search mine. "That is up to you… if you would like nothing to do with me… fine… if you would like me to stay… I will."

My heart fluttered at his words, but I grew silent; not sure what to say. There was to many things going on in my head, it was all too much to handle for me. I was beginning to get tired, I could feel my eyes getting heavy.

"At least tell me your name… before… tomorrow…" I whispered, barely staying conscious.

"Demetri," He said, and like magic I fell asleep.

oOoOoOoOo

In the morning I woke to a woman standing over me, a hard look on her face. "Get up whore, you have five minutes to get dressed and follow me down to the meeting hall." She was truly gorgeous; her messy dark hair fell past her shoulders elegantly. But her icy stare made my stomach churn.

"Who are you?" I muttered cautiously moving from my bed to my closet. I quickly looked for something that might still fit; with my expanding stomach it was getting harder to wear my clothing.

"Just shut up and get ready," She glared towards me; waiting by the door.

Well, she wasn't the nicest…

Finally, I found a dress that was deep in the back; it was beautiful, but the form-fitting style of it showed my stomach; which at this point only slightly was protruding from my torso.

Envy colored her crimson eyes as she watched me, but she kept her distance as she guided me out of the door and into the long hallway. I had only been out here a handful of times, it was truly beautiful, but I couldn't focus on that… not with all the events on my mind. I knew I would have to come forward with who the other man was… but after speaking with Demetri last night… I wasn't sure that I wanted to do that.

If Aro believes this child is his… we are safe… but if he thinks he is the father… he is going to keep us trapped here… would I rather be alive… or free?

As we entered the meeting room I was astounded by all the men that lined the room; all their eyes were like fire. Each of their faces are completely blank, but behind their expressions I could see anxiety.

"Sulpicia, thank you for bringing our guest down my darling." Aro greeted us with joy.

So that explains her hostility with me… this woman… must be his wife.

She didn't respond, only walking carefully over to Aro to sit comfortably at his side. She avoided eye contact with the entire room, keeping her head lowered. I truly felt bad for her… to be in this situation… she truly loves this man… and he… was unfaithful… Now he wanted to claim his unborn child.

"Young Bella, I'm sure you recall why I've asked you to come." Aro smiled widely. "I'd like for you to look around at the display of men in front of you… and tell me… who the second man was."

At his words, I watched as Sulpicia flinched.

I nodded, instantly seeing Demetri in the lineup. He stood rigidly, looking tense, but he didn't dare make eye contact with me. At this moment I really didn't know what to do… what to think… would I choose to keep my child and I safe? Or would I let Aro kill the both of us?

"Stop, you need to stop all of this right now," A familiar voice called out.

I turned; relief filling me as Carlisle stepped forward; next time him was six strangers, their eyes all the same topaz. I had to assume this was his family that he had mentioned to me about.

"Carlisle, it's wonderful to see you again, and your whole family decided to come as well… excellent," Aro now appeared completely distracted as he focused his sights on the small pixie-like woman and the boy with the messy bronze hair.

"Bella shouldn't be out of bed, she should be resting, this kind of stress could kill her and the fetus both." Carlisle spoke with a mask of seriousness.

"Indeed, we where going to make this quick," Aro said, giving me a smile. "We would like to narrow down the possibly fathers."

"Is this worth the risk of her life? If so continue, but if you have any concern for her… allow her back to her room. There are other methods of finding the truth."

"Very well," Aro said with mild annoyance clear on his expression.

From the lineup of men Demetri took a step forward and bowed. "Master, I'll escort her back to her room." His voice was smooth but lacked emotion.

Aro narrowed his eyes for a fraction of a second before offering him a joyous smile. "Of course, Demetri; thank you for your efforts."

In a flash Demetri was in front of me; a somber look on his face. His closeness made me flinch, but the familiar touch of his hand at my back settled my nerves. He guided me from the room; back down the beautiful hallway and into my room. As soon as the doors shut I turned to face him; his crimson eyes danced with emotion as he looked into my eyes.

"What just happened?" I demanded, feeling oddly confident in myself right now. "Did Carlisle know this was going to happen, he couldn't have such perfect timing."

"You Bella Swan, are evidence that humans aren't morons." Demetri creaked a smile, lightly moving me so I laid down on the bed. "The Cullen's may have gotten a call…"

My eyes widened. "If Aro was to find out… he would kill you."

"Maybe so, but regardless… that's exactly what I deserve."

I frowned, watching him with tears coming to my eyes. "Why would you say that?" I knew my emotions had been a bit… unpredictable lately… even I couldn't explain why I was getting so emotional for this guy.

"I knew what was going on down in that cell, I could hear all of it… the screams… the crying… I could smell of blood… but I did nothing to stop it… in fact… I took part in that nightmare… several times." He watched me with embarrassment and guilt. "It's the biggest regret of my life."

"Had there been other woman in that cell that you made… been intimate with… other than me?" Part of me was anxious about his answer; although I didn't know why it mattered.

"No of course not," Demetri said shaking his head. "It was a big enough risk having sex with you… there was only one woman in that cell that was worth the risk… and that was you." His hand came out hesitantly; when I didn't move away he lightly touched my cheek.

I wasn't sure if I completely welcomed the touch, but there was a pulling deep in my chest that yearned for any physical connection. I had been praying to avoid being touched for so long, but as my stay in the cell lengthened it was the contact… the pleasure… it was the feeling like I wasn't alone… that pulled me through my time in captivity. Yes, Aro had been the warden… but he had also been my visitor… Demetri as well… they made me feel alive when I had felt like I was nothing.

"What do you mean it was a risk?" My mind was still spiraling out of control as I tried to figure out my own feelings. "Do you mean you wasn't allowed to do what you did?"

"The great cell is to be used for holding humans; we keep them fed and watered, but weak. So, when dinner time came, we would open the doors, let them attempt to escape… and hunt them all down, that was the original purpose of the cell." Demetri spoke with a look of disappointment. "But when we brought this new group, they realized that they had all women… and each woman was very attractive and young. Caius was caught having sex with one of the women, so when he was brought to Aro and Marcus for discipline, instead of punishing him they allowed him to continue; as long as know one else found out."

"So, this happened because they didn't want to deny Caius' a good time?" I frowned deeply.

"Yes, at first, but more and more guards were found down in the cell having sex and toying with you all. So, when Aro found this out he made a rule. No one was permitted in the great cell, we could only bring the food and water, none of us where allowed to touch. Only Caius, Aro and Marcus was permitted to touch."

"I know there was others, not often but once in a while someone new would come in and… rape one of them." It was hard for me to use the word _rape_ ; but that was what it was. There was no way of sugar-coating it.

Demetri winced, but nodded. "Yes, Felix, Alec and myself where the others that came in, but it wasn't out of lust or wanting to make you all suffer even further… for myself that's at least true… I can't speak for the others." Again, he stroked my cheek delicately with just his fingertips. "Aro had made special claims on you, no one was allowed to touch you except for him; when I heard that I knew that you would be the one in the most danger."

"He never really tried to hurt me, there had been accidents, but he never hurt me." I watched his expression, not completely understanding him.

"Do you recall any moments in the cell when you questioned if we were really human… did you ever see something that would make you question that?" Demetri hinted at me.

At his words I remembered Kathy; and her lifeless eyes peering up at me.

"I watched someone drink Kathy's blood, that was the only thing that really had me… thinking you all were… not human… and last night when Aro had visited me, he kept saying that he didn't think humans were anything but a source of food…"

Demetri nodded earnestly. "So, can you think of what we might be… think of our eyes… think of what we eat…"

I watched him with doubt in my heart. "Are you trying to tell me that you are all vampires?"

He only smiled. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." His tone now turned serious. "But this is against the law for you to know, so you must keep all of this a secret. If Aro and the others were to find out that you know the truth about us they would have to kill you and your child."

Great another secret to worry about. As ludicrous as it sounded things started to make sense. But there was just one more question that was burning in my mind.

"So, does this mean my baby is a vampire as well?"

* * *

 **I'm not sure if any of you are liking this because I haven't gotten any reviews. I don't like wasting my time or other people's time if this story isn't good enough for a review this will be the last chapter.**

 **If I get any kind of feedback to continue I will do so.**

* * *

 **AC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's Point of View**

Demetri didn't stay long, he had to get back to the others before they got suspicious of his whereabouts. It was hard seeing him leave; other than Monica I felt he was the only one that genuinely cared about my child and me. Although, like the rest of them he had come to the cell and had his way with me. He had brought my extra rations, he spoke with me and filled me with hope… but even he would end it with him having sex with me.

Had I consented to him? I couldn't even remember now if it had been forced or if he always asked for permission. That experience I tried to keep in the very back of my mind; most days I pretended that it was nothing but a nightmare that I had woke up from. But the proof of that not being the case was growing inside me. This baby reminded me of my hardships; which made this whole pregnancy that much harder to deal with.

With a pinch of courage, I decided to wonder out into the halls, I wasn't concerned in being found; clearly Aro still wanted me alive. So, what is there to fear? It was nearing noon and I was beginning to get hungry, but nothing sounded good, I had a craving for something, but I couldn't determine what it was that I wanted.

The further I went from the room I began to hear something, something beautiful. It sounded like a grand piano; delicate hands were working the keys; crafting a melody that was full of emotion; full of pain and despair. I followed the music; unable to ignore the sad tale it played, I hadn't even noticed I was crying until I finally made it to the room.

In the center was a gorgeous black piano, sitting in front of it was the bronze haired Cullen boy. He didn't appear to hear me enter, he didn't move his hands from the keys once, even as I slowly approached him.

"Do you like it?" He spoke; taking me by surprise. I didn't expect him to hear me.

"Yes, it's very beautiful," I spoke shyly as I moved to get a better look of him. He was gorgeous as well, every inch of him was flawless; even his golden eyes that seemed to swallow me in. I felt myself getting lost in his beauty. "You're really gifted."

He chuckled, glancing up to meet my gaze. "I could say the same about you."

"What do you mean by that?" I frowned just slightly.

"Anyone that has gone through the things you have… is surely gifted," He said as his eyes slid back to the keys. "You are strong and very… hard to read."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." I let my shoulders bounce. Cautiously I held my hand out. "My name is Bella. Bella Swan."

His smile was magnificent, it was infectious; I could feel a smile of my own tugging at my lips. "I'm Edward Cullen, you have met my father, Carlisle."

"Carlisle is a good man." I nodded slowly. "I don't know what kind of shape I'd be in if he hadn't come along and saved me."

Edward winced, a flash of emotion flickered in his eyes. "You aren't alone Bella, we are here now." He spoke quietly as he began to change the melody. The music turned sweet and gentle; it soothed much the same as his words had. Hesitantly he patted the seat next to him on the bench; allowing me to sit next to him. As I sat; his scent washed over me; drawing me in even further. I was completely under his spell now.

"Tell me about yourself," He spoke after a while.

I hadn't been expecting this, so I froze in my seat. No one has ever asked about me personally and to be truthful I had pretty much forgotten about my life before all this happened.

"There isn't much to tell… something tells me your life is much more interesting than mine." I said feeling my cheeks warming at his gaze turning to me.

"I doubt that," He spoke simply.

I gave in to his wants, talking about my home life. I mentioned that I had been moving from Phoenix to Forks, that my flight had changed, and I unknowingly got on board on the wrong flight. As soon as I was on the plane I had put my headphones on and fell asleep. When I woke up I was in Italy, I tried explaining my situation but know one knew enough English to help me. I stayed at a hotel less than a mile from the airport and went to sleep. I had planned on calling Rene in the morning, but when I woke up I was in the cell the next morning.

He seemed completely fascinated with my story, but the anger bubbling in his expression; had me on edge. Was he upset that I was in this situation or is it something else.

We talked for hours, I didn't even recall my hunger until a throat was cleared from behind me. I turned; startled to see Demetri in the door way; a tray of food in his hands. "I could hear your stomach growling from outside." He was speaking towards me, but his eyes were set on Edward; angry.

Slowly I got up from the piano bench, stumbling just for a moment, but Edward lightly steadied me; his eyes didn't leave me until I was safely on my feet.

"Keep your filthy hands off her." Demetri growled, towards Edward.

Edward responded with a low hiss. It was so low that I could barely hear it; possibly I was just hearing things. Regardless I spoke up. "Don't be rude, he is being kind to me." I gave Demetri a frown as I moved to him, greedily taking the tray; overcome by hunger.

Demetri snorted, lightly touching my face. "Never mind that, why are you up out of bed, you should be resting." With a gentle touch he lightly moved me behind me; keeping his eyes between Edward and me.

"I was just taking a walk," I sighed, digging into the food; unable to concentrate on anything but this delicious plate of food.

"Is she still a prisoner here, is she not permitted to walk around… get her exercise?" Edward spoke up with a blank stare.

"Of course not," Demetri snapped. "But I'd prefer she had protection when walking around, our clan isn't exactly as good with control as yours."

"She shouldn't be in this situation to begin with." Edward's expression unnerved me.

"I couldn't agree more, I thought that it was understood that we both had the same intentions."

I had no clue what they were talking about, I gave up on trying to understand it all, I was filling my stomach. But as I was taking the final bites I could feel my stomach churning and bubbling. I knew that I was going to vomit. Quickly I moved to the balcony, getting violently ill as I spewed from over the side.

In an instant I felt hands in my hair; holding my hair back and a pair of hands soothingly rubbing my shoulders. Even though I felt like I was in agony I never felt so supported in my life.

"If you know what's good; you will let her go." Demetri growled towards Edward, keeping his hands lightly on my shoulders.

"With you here… not a chance." Edward snapped back with a glare.

I didn't know what was wrong with these two, they acted like they were arch enemies. It seemed that they both genuinely cared for me. But there was to much going on right now… I couldn't acknowledge their kindness. I couldn't let myself care… but I knew deep down that I did. I relied on their efforts. I appreciated them both.

"Are you alright Bella?" Demetri said with concern dancing in his eyes.

I nodded shyly. "Yeah I'm really sorry you guys had to see this." I shakily stood upright, waving the both of them away. "I can stand on my own, thank you though."

"Maybe you should rest, you do look a little pale." Edward said with a frown.

"I promise I'm alright, I could just use a drink…" I spoke clearing my throat.

In seconds they both left the room and returned with a glass of water. They glared at each other for a moment before turning to me expectantly.

Oh boy… what was I getting myself into?

Carlisle's Point of View

"Well go on Carlisle, we are all anxiously waiting to know the truth." Aro smiled joyfully.

I turned to Alice, giving her a nod. "Alice can show you the future, it's up to you on how to process her vision." Aro's face didn't change as Alice slowly approached him, holding her hand out freely. Aro snatched her hand greedily.

"Magnifico," He murmured, but his smile quickly turned into anger. He jerked away from Alice in seconds, a cold look on his face. "It must be a lie… trickery." He scoffed.

"My visions are absolute, there is no trick, there is no changing this, this fetus… it isn't yours." Alice spoke with a serious look.

"This is an absolute outrage!" Caius snarled, pacing the room once again. "Who is the father, who went against our orders. This man will be brought to appropriate justice. To disregard the Volturi is to go against us."

"The vision didn't reveal the father," Aro said with narrowed eyes. "I can't help but wonder if that was on purpose my dear friends. Surely you aren't withholding that information on purpose."

"I only showed you the vision that I had. I understand as much as you." Alice said taking a step back.

"What did you see Aro?" Marcus spoke quietly, his expression unchanging.

"An infant that has no resemblance to me, not even the slightest similarity." Aro spoke, still attempting to gather his control back. "This child is without a question, not my own."

"With this information, what are you going to do?" I asked, watching his expression closely.

"Find the father, end his life." Aro shrugged his shoulders, his calm smile on his face. "I'd request for you to terminate this pregnancy."

"There is no way of knowing if that was possible… not without Bella's life being at risk."

Aro paused, before letting his smile widen. "Very well, we shall wait for her to give birth… then we will kill it. I suppose the next time around I'll be more careful, keep her under a more controlled environment."

"The next time around?" I couldn't help the frown that came to by face. "You don't mean you're going to attempt to impregnate her again."

"Of course, I need an heir, I want a child and I will receive one."

"Without consideration of what Bella wants?" Alice spoke up, her expression was hard. It was very out of character for her. But I could tell that she was passionate about Bella's experience, she could possibly relate to being trapped… held hostage from the outside world. "What if Bella would like to keep this fetus?"

Aro was taken aback, like he hadn't even thought of this conclusion. It was as if Bella's wants hadn't even been a thought to him until now.

"She's just a human." Caius snapped, pointing his finger at us. "She has no rights, she is here for our use, that's the end of the story."

"Nonsense, she isn't just a human." Aro spoke up, his words were bone-chilling. I had never imagined those words out of Aro's mouth. Maybe he did fancy this human girl… but not in the traditional way… not in a way that makes sense. He didn't love her, he just wanted her, he wanted to own her, he was obsessed with her. It was a fatal attraction. He has been following the same behavior for centuries, he no longer knows how to treat a woman right. He doesn't know that a human woman has choices, he can't force them. Just because he has feelings for her, that doesn't mean that he can force her to feel the same.

"Regardless, there is the issue with the father of this baby, we need to find him and punish him." Aro continued, clearing his throat as he began to pace the room. "I need you to find the truth and report your findings back to me."

Of course, I already knew who the father was, it had been revealed to me that Demetri was the other man. He had told me himself. The others are still unaware, it was only Edward and I that knew the truth. And tonight, we would be making our move. To free Bella once and for all.

 **Review if you want an update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

Today had been… overwhelming. It was nice to not be trapped in my room, today was the first day that I didn't feel like I was completely imprisoned. Edward played me music for half of the evening; under Demetri's supervision of course. I could get lost in Edward's melodious piano rifts and his eyes… I would willingly sit there for the rest of my life. It was so close to heaven on Earth, but on the other hand, Demetri and I spent some quality time as well on the balcony. We spent hours talking, under the stars and the beautiful Volterra city glowed with life and music. Apparently, they were having a festival, I had wished that I could attend. Not because I was interested in things like parties or festivals… just to get out of here. Leave this impenetrable prison behind and get back to my life; get back to my family.

But for now, I would take one step at a time, right now I would just focus on now and worry about the rest later. Right now, Demetri was getting a bath ready for me. Shivers rolled down my spine just at the thought of being submerged in the warm waters. It may relieve some stress and tension; Carlisle had suggested to keep myself calm and this was my best attempt to that.

I clutched my robe around me; unfortunately, my stomach was at the size now; that the robe couldn't cover me completely. That wasn't the only thing I had noticed, I had a hard time walking now; my back ached at the extra weight pulling me forward.

Shyly I inched my way into my bathroom; taking note of Demetri, he stood looking beautiful; his charming smile greeted me, but soon his eyes swept over my body from head to toe.

"You look stunning," His smile widened. "And very pregnant."

I made a face at him. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was, there aren't many humans in this world that I find attractive… and with you being pregnant… it's just… incredible to witness… your strength and courage… it's inspiring." Lightly he stroked my cheek, guilt shining in his crimson eyes.

My face was beginning to warm as I kept my gaze on him. "What's wrong…" I spoke quietly.

"As beautiful as this is… I can't help but feel ashamed… of what I've done to you." His words were full of sorrow. "You didn't deserve this… this should have happened to you on your own time. You should be back home to your family. As much as I wish for you to stay… I know this life… this isn't the life you deserve."

"Do you mean the world of vampires…" I muttered quietly. "Because it's to late now, I'm going to be possibly giving birth to a vampire child… the first in existence as far as we know. My life will permanently be intertwined in this world."

My only concern with this is; what will Aro do when I give birth? Will he attempt to take the baby away from me? Kill us both? I was scared, but deep down I had a feeling… that Carlisle wasn't going to let that happen; Edward and Demetri as well.

"It's unfair and I'll never be able to forgive myself for my part in this nightmare." He sighed, letting his head fall, before turning the bath water off. He looked to me; an emotion dancing behind the surface of his expression.

With a slow inhale, I nodded. "I forgive you." I didn't have the courage to meet his gaze, so I moved forward to the tub; letting my robe slip down to the floor. "Do you mind… helping me in?"

In seconds I felt him at my side, his cold breath on my neck. "Of course," His voice was strained; which I wasn't used to hearing from him. He had always been so smooth and calculated, it was almost amusing to see him caught off guard and stuttering.

Gently he took my hand; steadying me enough to take a step inside and slowly slink down into the warm water. I groaned at the pleasant feeling; letting my eyes wander up to him. "Thank you,"

He swallowed, his eyes searching mine. "Any time… if you would like… I can wait outside."

"No, it's alright… you have seen me naked plenty of times… besides I could use some help reaching around this belly." My cheeks grew hot as I noticed the stiffness of his pants as he approached me; taking a seat at the bottom of the tub.

Again, he cleared his throat, taking a shallow breath as he retrieved a sponge; lightly he began to wash my feet and legs. His touch felt wonderful and familiar, I let my eyes close for a moment; allowing myself to relax in his company.

As he began to run the sponge up my legs, I felt him cautiously sweep over my woman parts. He was very careful; but I could feel the slight tremble of his hand. I welcomed the slight friction and almost frowned as he moved up to wash over my stomach. His eyes analyzed my bump; emotion dancing in his eyes. I could see how much he cared for this unborn child, it was like an invisible pull. That's when I began to piece things together.

"You are the father… aren't you?" I whispered quietly, watching him closely.

I could see him visibly swallow as he met my gaze. He gave me a short nod. "I am…"

"I'm glad," I whispered back to him; letting a tiny smile come to my face. "I'm glad it's you."

"Really?" He smiled brightly. "I just… I want this child… I want to raise it… with you… I want to give you everything. I want to give you both the best life possible for a human. I will repay you for everything I've done to you. Please… allow me to stay at your side?"

My eyes watered at his words. "Yes… I couldn't do this without you."

Demetri slowly leaned forward, his hand cupping my cheek and as his lips touched mine I felt my heart erupt in my chest. I leaned in close kissing him back passionately. It was a few minutes before we pulled away; I tried to catch my breath.

He stood now; a grin on his face. "I'm sure you can reach everything else."

I pouted. "Maybe… but you don't have to go."

"Afraid so my darling, I'm being summoned, I'll return before you fall asleep." He lightly pecked my lips once more before turning to walk to the bathroom door.

"Be careful," I said, feeling a pinch of sadness.

"Don't fret," He gave me a cheerful look. "I'll see you soon." With that he left me completely alone to my thoughts.

My head was spinning as I relaxed back into the tub. I was genuinely happy in this moment, confused but happy none the less. Closing my eyes; anticipation filled me. I couldn't wait for Demetri to return. Maybe I was naïve for allowing myself to have feelings for him. But he was the father of my child, no matter what he would be interlocked in my life… it was only fair to give this a chance.

Vampire or not…

But a thought came to me suddenly. Demetri was a vampire… and vampires kill people. Innocent people. I didn't like that… I knew I couldn't accept a baggage like that. If I was to really give Demetri a chance this would be something that we would have to talk about. The father of my child… a killer… I couldn't allow that kind of lifestyle in my child's life… or my own.

As much as I truly did enjoy Demetri… and the way he made me feel. I had to make these kinds of hard choices. It wasn't just about me. It was about my baby as well.

My thoughts drifted back to Edward now, his gentle nature, his honesty. He had mentioned that he was a vampire as well. Him and the rest of his family. But they didn't kill people, they didn't take innocent life. Why couldn't Demetri do that? Maybe I should slow down this relationship just a bit, maybe I was to fast to just allow Demetri into my life like that. I had acted out of passion… out of an inner yearning to be connected to someone.

Just because Demetri wanted to be a part of our lives… doesn't necessarily mean that he is best suited for that. My heart was torn now… there was something about Demetri that pulled me in… maybe it was the fact that he was the father… But I was done making poor choices. I would speak with him again, then I would make my choice.

Did I want to throw rationality to the wind? Or would I be patient and find someone better suited for the life I wanted to live?

* * *

 **Who do you think Bella should choose?**

 **Review?**

* * *

 _ **This was a short chapter, sorry about that! These next few chapters are going to be intense so I wanted something light and fluffy before I throw them at you all. Thanks for reading and thanks for those that review. You guys are what is keeping this story going.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Monica's Point of View**

* * *

This entire place was like a maze; deep down I knew I was going to get caught. But I had no choice, Bella was off in her own world now, they have her completely brain-washed. If she wants her and play mother; she is on her own. I was getting out of here and freeing the other girls. I was all healed up; I could walk again, and I was ready.

First, I needed to find the cell. I don't remember how I ever arrived too the cell, I had been kidnapped in my sleep; something possibly slipped in my drink. The only thing that I could remember prior to this nightmare was getting one last shot at the bar… then I woke up in hell.

It felt like I was wondering around lost for hours; I was beginning to lose hope. That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I let out a gasp; turning to see a man behind me, eyes were a deep topaz.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I struggled to catch my breath. "You scared me to death."

He responded with an amused look; raising a brow. "I'm sorry, I just heard you… walking around. Are you lost?" His voice was so smooth it brought chills down my spine.

"Yes, I'm lost genius," I glared at him slightly before turning to walk away.

Who was this guy? Why was he creeping around here? Probably watching me so I didn't try to escape.

"Well wouldn't you like some help?" He continued, following me. "If your attempting to get down to the cell, I can show you the way."

I froze in my steps. Did he mean what he said, or was this some kind of trick?

Slowly I turned to him. "Who are you?" I folded my arms across my chest as I narrowed my eyes at him. "How do I know that I can trust what you're saying?"

"My name is Edward, you met my father, Carlisle, he was your physician during your time here." He shrugged his shoulders easily. "As for trusting me… that's your choice… believe it our not we both want the same thing… I want to rescue those women. I want to prevent what happened to Bella to happen to those innocent women."

The intense look that came to his eyes brought chills down my back. I believed him. I didn't completely trust him, but if I wanted to get out of here, he was the best option.

"Fine… lead the way than." I huffed.

Again, a look of amusement came to his face as he nodded; and began to guide me through the maze of hallways. I couldn't help but stare at him as we walked; he was handsome… that was obvious. He wasn't like the other assholes in this place. He was like Carlisle… he was a good one.

"Are you sure we aren't going to get caught?" I whispered as we began down a dark stair case.

"Aro and the guard was summoned out, apparently there was talk of a rebellion beginning in Moscow, they have only left behind a handful of the guard behind. This is our best shot at freeing these women." Edward spoke, ripping the door down with one hard kick.

I gasped as the door went crashing to the ground; pieces of metal flying.

"But we do need to do this quickly." Edward said as he went inside. I followed behind him, horrified at the stench… the blood… I felt my stomach heave, but I swallowed back the vomit. I didn't remember the smell, maybe I had blocked the whole thing out of my mind.

It was surprising to see that most of the other girls weren't present, only three remained.

"What happened to the others?" I spoke up as Edward went around to each of them, pulling there binds off from the wall with ease. They watched him with fear and uncertainty in their eyes.

"A few guards came in… slaughtered them all… right here in front of our eyes… they drank their blood… just like Kathy." I recognized the voice instantly, it was Jennifer. Quickly I went to her first, taking off my robe to wrap it around her and pull her up to her feet.

"Don't worry about that now, lets get you all out of here." I muttered, walking us to the doors. Edward gave a whistle; and another man came bouncing into the room; he was huge and very intimidating. But like Edward and Carlisle both his eyes were a delicate gold.

He grabbed two of the girls; gently tucking them over his shoulder, in seconds he disappeared.

"Who was that?" I snapped my sights on Edward; who was picking up the last remaining woman.

"Emmett, he is my brother," He explained as we carried the girls out past the door.

"Why didn't you mention he was around?"

"I didn't want to make you feel any more uncomfortable, I know that putting trust in someone is hard; especially after going through what you did. I knew it would be harder for you to trust the both of us… so I had him stand back and come if we needed any more help." He said with a simple smile.

My heart warmed at his words.

He was considerate… caring… honest… he was like something out of a fairytale. I hated to admit it… but I might genuinely like the guy. But I had to push my thoughts to the side for now. We still had a mission to finish out.

Edward walked quickly ahead of us; leading the way to freedom and as the chill of the nighttime air hit my face I smiled. I knew that we had made it. Waiting outside was several SUVs, all black. All the girls were rushed inside of them, and in a matter of seconds the SUVs peeled out onto the road, just leaving one vehicle left.

He nodded to me. "Go on in, we will take you were you wish to go."

I paused, watching his expression. "What about you, are you coming to?"

"No, I have one more person to save." His eyes traveled back towards the entrance of the building. "I can't leave here… without Bella."

There was a sharp pinch in my chest as I saw the emotion dancing in his eyes.

Of course. All the good guys were taken.

Reluctantly I went to the car; quickly strapping myself. I took one more long look to Edward. The man that rescued us. God, I hope I see you again.

* * *

 **Bella's Point of View**

I had a hard time getting to sleep; I was anxious to see Demetri again; my thoughts were stirring inside my mind. He had been gone for hours, I was beginning to get worried. Mainly I was worried that Aro was going to hurt him… it was only a matter of time before Aro would find out about him being the father. If something was to happen to him…

With that thought alone I pushed myself up out of bed. I was going to find him myself.

Quickly I went to the door, but before I reach it; I jumped as it came swinging open, revealing Edward.

"Edward, what's going on?" I said, taking note of his anxious expression.

"We have five minutes to get you out of here before Aro returns with the rest of the guard." He held his hand out to me. "Come with me."

Without thinking I took his hand. "What about the other girls?"

He surprised me again as he scooped me up in his arms. "They are all free, don't worry." He spoke gently and began to race us down the hall. I was startled by the abruptness of all of this, but I clung to him; letting my eyes shut.

I couldn't even enjoy this moment; the moment of me finally being free. Not without Demetri being here. How could I be happy when I wasn't sure if Demetri was alright?

Suddenly Edward came to a stop, quickly letting me on the floor; he turned just in time for one of the guards to crash into him. They went tumbling to the ground; causing large creaks to form up the walls.

"What a surprise, the Cullen's are executing a jail break." The other man snarled, throwing a fist right at Edward. The force of the hit had him flying away from me. I shuffled to my feet, distancing myself from the ongoing violence. One hit from either of them… and this baby was… dead.

"Bella close your eyes." Edward commanded, as he emerge from the pile of rubble.

I did as he said, I turned away from the scene, but I couldn't help but listen to the awful sounds as they fought. More voices began to fill the room and soon there was sobbing… screams of agony… and a sickening snap sound that made my blood run cold.

A different pair of arms now came around me and a familiar scent washed over me.

"Demetri." I gasped, letting my eyes open to meet his concerned gaze.

He didn't respond, he only picked me up into his arms and began to run. I turned to look behind us to see Edward following closely behind. I let out a breath of relief. They were both alright. Maybe there was hope for us yet.

I had thought so, up until we made it to the exit. In front of the door, stood Aro. There was a look of disappointment on his face as we approached him.

"I never thought the Cullen's would turn treacherous… I'm very disappointed… Demetri… bring Bella to me." Aro commanded with a slight smile.

Demetri tightened his hold around me just slightly, a serious look on his face. "No, I won't, Bella leaves free. You've already lost Alec in this madness. Let us go."

Anger flashed in Aro's eyes. "If you don't hand her over I will take her myself." A growl erupted from him; it was thunderous, my heart fell into the pit of my stomach.

Lightly Demetri sat me down and moved in front of me, Edward followed him; copying the same protective stance. This was it. The final showdown. My heart was thudding heavily in my chest; making it incredibly hard for me to breathe.

When the three collided, the sound was like thunder, the noise echoed through the room. I covered my ears, but I couldn't pull my eyes from the fight. If something were to happen to Demetri… I don't know what I would do. But in this moment, there was nothing I could do… I was helpless; and that was the worst feeling in the world.

It was getting intense, Edward and Demetri were beginning to slow down, they appeared to be tired and Aro appeared completely unaffected. Things weren't going well, it was beginning to look like a losing battle. That's when something amazing happened.

"Enough." There was a voice from behind me now. I turned to see another man enter the room. I recognized him instantly; he was the man that came into the cell to bring to Carlisle's medical study. "This fighting has gone on long enough." He kept his tone serious.

"Ahh Felix, nice of you to join us, come, help me finish off these fools." Aro smirked, raising his hand.

Demetri had a smile of his own as he met Felix's gaze. "I wondered when you were going to show up."

Felix moved now to Demetri and Edward, his eyes were full of hatred as he eyed Aro. "Afraid not master, I'm not letting you hurt any more people. I'm not afraid… not anymore."

Aro was seething now, his hands balled into fists. "Where is Chelsea?" He could barely get the words out. I was incredibly confused by his statement. Not only did I know who she as, I also didn't know why it mattered where she was.

Edward must have noticed my expression, he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Chelsea is a very important member of the Volturi, she has the ability to both make or break emotional ties. In other words, it's her power that keeps the Volturi's guard united and willing to stay loyal to Aro. Without her… the guard won't stay unified long."

"Let's just say… it was one hell of a rebellion." Felix spoke, a dark smile coming to his face. "It was… eye opening. You have one chance here. You either back down and leave us all go free… or you have an entire guard outside those doors… just waiting to rip you to pieces."

For the first time, Aro appeared terrified. He took a daring step back; his stance was frozen.

"I keep the girl… you all can go, but Isabella stays with me." Aro bargained, a deep growl rolling off his lips. "What's the life of one human?"

"No, you have kept her prisoner here long enough," Demetri snapped with a glare. "She goes free."

"What does she mean to you?" Aro's eyes were deep onyx as he watched between them. "One of you… is the father of the child… am I right?" His tone was demanding.

Demetri and Felix looked at each other for a moment, uncertainty in his eyes.

"I've been the one and only guard to watch over that cell for the past few months, I've brought them rations, I've watched as one by one men came in to the cell to rape and torture those women and I can tell you with certainty Bella had been raped by three different men. You are one of them." Felix eyed Aro with ferocity.

"Who are the other two?" Aro spat, his eyes were frightening as the peered in my direction.

My heart sank in my chest. I had thought that it had only been Aro and Demetri that had been intimate with me. I really truly thought that… but it was dark, it was almost impossible to know who it was. I only recognized Aro because he was there daily, I had grown to learn a lot about him, just by the touch of his skin.

"I was one of them," Demetri said, squaring his jaw. "It had only been a handful of times…"

Felix now took a step forward, his eyes searching mine for a moment, before turning to Aro. "I was the second man. I had only done it once." He breathed in slowly. "I came in the cell to feed… on the sickly woman… I was going to free her from her misery… but as I began… there was a tiny voice that called from across the cell. She said, please don't hurt her… she is weak… possibly sick… take me instead." Felix reflected.

At his words I now froze. Now I recalled the moment. Someone had entered the cell, they went straight to Kathy… and I knew that she wouldn't be able to survive another beating… or worse. I had called out to the man. I remembered being pressed tight against the wall, I could feel something sharp at my neck, but all of a sudden everything went black. I was partially unconscious, but I woke up several times to him penetrating me. He had acted more like a savage than a man… I could remember believing that it was Aro, but I was so close to unconsciousness that I didn't notice how different this other man was. The thought never crossed my mind after that. I had always assumed that Aro came in… drunk… and had his way with me.

"And so, I did," Felix now turned to face me. "I do apologize for that… I wasn't in my right state of mind… you were about to be my prey… I was completely consumed by my instincts… once I realized what I did… well… I've never forgiven myself since."

When I gazed into his eyes I saw nothing but remorse and even more strangely… his eyes where no longer crimson, the color they had been when he took me from my cell to the medical room. They where now a dark orange, it wasn't like the Cullen's topaz… it was different.

Aro now lurched forward towards Demetri first, uncontrolled and enraged. Quickly Felix reacted, wrapping his power arms around Aro. Edward and Demetri burst to each sides of him; his neck in their grasp.

"This is for Bella." Demetri growled darkly.

"And all the innocent women you have hurt." Edward chimed in.

They began to slowly twist his neck; there was a sickening creaking sound as they did so. I turned away, unable to watch this display. But when the room fell silent I knew that it was over. I still couldn't look in the direction, because now I had another obstacle to face. And I wasn't ready… I wasn't ready to know who the father of my child really is.

A million questions rolled around in my head. Where did this leave Demetri and I? Now that he knows that he might not be the father would he still want to be with me? And if Felix was the father would he want anything to do with us?

* * *

 **What are your thoughts and feelings? Who is the father? Who is Bella going to choose?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

My heart was thudding in my chest as I watched Aro's body engulfed in flames. I was full of so many emotions that they all blended together; making me feel numb. A sharp pull in my stomach snapped my focus down to my stomach. There was a tight; painful clench coming in slow waves, I knew what was happening.

Before I could call for some help I felt liquid rushing down my legs; I had thought just for a second that I had urinated, but after further examination I knew that my water had broken.

"Oh god, don't tell me she is going into labor now." Felix spoke, anxiety flashing in his eyes. "It isn't safe to do this here… when Caius returns he will try killing us all."

"Two of us need to stand outside and keep guard, Caius might not be the only one on his way here." Demetri looked to Edward and Felix. "So, who stays with Bella?"

They all turned to me, watching me with burning curiosity.

"Let it be up to you Bella," Edward spoke, his jaw was tight as he looked to Felix and Demetri.

I took a moment to weigh my options. I already knew that I couldn't pick Edward, he was such a wonderful man, if I was to involve him in this special moment this would change our relationship forever. As fond as I was for Edward, I knew in my heart that I could never live up to his expectations, he was flawless… and I was damaged goods. He deserved someone beautiful and strong.

Then there was Felix, I didn't know much about him, he was a stranger to me. We had brief encounters, but I really had no bond with him. If this child ended up being his… I'm not sure how I would feel about it. I wanted this baby to belong to Demetri. I loved Demetri.

So that was who I decided to pick. "Demetri stay with me… please?"

Demetri's eyes brightened and quickly he was at my side. "For eternity if you wish." He promised, lightly moving a few strands of hair from my face. He leaned down, planting a passionate kiss on my lips.

I couldn't focus on anything other than the pain; the contractions left me breathless, even Demetri couldn't bring my attention away from it. I hadn't even noticed that Felix and Edward had left. I wished for a moment that Carlisle was here, he would know what to do… more so than then anyone else here. But Carlisle had been helpful enough, he had to be the mastermind behind Aro's downfall. Carlisle gave me the chance at freedom, now it was my turn to survive this and start my life again.

* * *

 **Edward's Point of View**

"I guess she made her choice, no matter who the father is… it's Demetri." Felix muttered, folding his arms across his chest; content was clear on his face. "I can live with that."

His thoughts however revealed a different tone. _I wish I didn't want her. I wish she would have given me a chance. If this child is mine… I will be in it's life._

I frowned slightly at him. "I can live with it, whatever brings her happiness… I want that for her." I sighed heavily, feeling a pinch in my chest. "Bella has the right to choose who sees her child… after what has happened to her… she at the very least has the right to make her choice as to who the father is."

"What do you mean, she can't just choose who the father is, there is only one true father." Felix argued.

"Yes, and the true father is the man that Bella chooses, it's the man that she believes will make the ideal father, it's the man that she loves and wants to be with for eternity." I snapped a dark look at him. "Blood related or not."

Felix's face fell for a moment, before turning away from me; his dark orange eyes turned almost black. I turned to the spot he was watching, I could smell it as well, I could sense something approaching fast. Quickly I readied myself. I may not be the man that Bella choose but I'll protect her with my life, forever.

* * *

 **Demetri's Point of View**

I could here the fighting begin outside, I was anxious, but I knew I couldn't leave Bella's side for a minute. As much as I wanted to help I knew Bella was about to give birth in any second. Why couldn't Carlisle hurry up and get here? What if I did something wrong? What if there is a complication? I have never delivered a baby… I didn't know what I was doing, I didn't know what I should say to her.

She appeared to be in so much pain, I was hard to watch. There was a thought in the back of my head that she might… not be able to make it… I didn't permit that thought from sinking in. I wouldn't allow her to die. I'll do anything to keep her from dying, even if I have to turn her.

It was getting close now, I could see the baby's head crowning. But at the same time, I could hear the door rattling, I could here the cries of war outside. I was torn between watching the door and watching the baby. Until the moment I felt the baby push slowly into my hands; the crying the instant. It was the most beautiful sound I ever heard.

Quickly I began to clean it, taking note of the gender. "Well hello there handsome, you are going to have the women chasing you." I cooed at him; a smile coming to my face.

"Let me see him," Bella spoke with a tired smile. I now lightly moved the baby over to her; the sight of them together, it was the best moment of my life. She never looked so at peace and thankfully she seemed fine, but I was anxious for Carlisle to make his way in here to check them both out.

Not only did I want to make sure they were both okay, but I couldn't wait any longer, I wanted to know if I had become a father today. I wanted to know if this baby was my son.

* * *

 **Thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter. This chapter was for the two of you that took the time to review!**

 **Shout out to** **Flower731 and Peacelovefairy** **– the only ones to review the last chapter. The other readers can thank you two, because if it wasn't for you guys there would be no update.**

* * *

 **AC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

I didn't know what was happening at this very moment, Demetri had moved the baby and me up to the abandon towers. I had never been here before, but I recalled Demetri talking about this place. This was where Aro and Caius' wives dwelled. It was dark and gloomy up here; but it was peaceful, the baby slept peacefully in my arms.

He was truly beautiful, the most precious thing I've ever seen. He had adorable dark curls and two big brown eyes; like mine. He had a perfect olive complexion, blood rushed through him; giving his cheeks a pink glow. His tiny heart thudded fast in his chest. There wasn't any indication of him being anything more than just a human child, the only thing that really struck out to me was the soft shine of his skin if he was in the sunlight.

A million names came to mind when I looked down at my child, but what name could suit an angel? He was unique, so I had to name him something just as unique. The name Darrius was sticking in my mind.

He was brilliant, but I wondered just for a moment, who the father of this child was. I didn't know if my mind was playing tricks on me, but he held strong resemblance to Demetri. The shapes of his eyes, his nose, even his lips; was so much like Demetri's. But I didn't want to get my hopes up, I would wait for Carlisle to confirm this paternity.

Slowly I laid the baby down on the soft silk sheets; watching him sleep so soundly. As much as I wanted to be here with him, I couldn't help but worry about Demetri. If something was to happen to him… I'd be destroyed. But I was stuck where I was, I couldn't leave the baby here unprotected. The only option I had was to stay here and pray that he comes back to me safe.

There were a few clicks coming from the door, almost like the sound of heels hitting against the floors. My heart began to race. Was someone coming up? The door knob turned slowly. I acted without thinking, taking the baby and backing up against the wall.

The door came swinging open, where two women stood; eyes with burning crimson. One I recognized as Aro's wife, Sulpicia, but the other I had never seen before. They were beautiful but terrifying.

Sulpicia turned her angry sights on me. "You, this is all your fault." She hissed savagely. "You got my husband killed."

I shook my head. "No, I didn't cause this, Aro isn't the man you thought he was." I could feel the anxiety and the fear crawling around inside of me. If I was to say the wrong thing these two women would kill me without blinking.

Sulpicia growled, her eyes turning black. "It's lies, it's all lies. He would never commit such heinous crimes… not with a human. He loved me, he cherished me as a wife. You came in and seduced him. You stole the love of my life. So now I'm going to kill you… and take that baby for my own."

I slid to the ground, completely shielding my son from sight. I wouldn't let her take him from me. She would have to kill me before I let that happen. In these last moment I really felt like this was it, I finally found happiness and now it was going to be ripped from my grasp.

Within my arms, I felt the baby wake; he turned his sights on Sulpicia and the other woman, making direct eye contact. The room fell silent for a brief moment and with a loud smash both women fell to their knees, they stared out into the space as if in a trance.

What was happening? I looked down at the baby again, taking note of the little frown on his face as he kept watching the two women. Was he making this happen? Quickly I pulled myself back up to my feet. I didn't know how long they would stay like that, but I didn't want to stay and find out.

I still felt incredibly weak, I had given birth only hours ago and to say the least I was sore and in a lot of pain, but I had to get us to safety. I made my way down the long staircase, clutching the baby close as we rounded the corner I froze in my steps.

"Bella, what are you doing down here," Edward spoke lightly touching my arm. "It isn't safe down here."

"Sulpicia and some other woman was up in the room, they were about to kill me." I spoke breathlessly following him as he guided us the rest of the way down the stairs.

"How did you escape… you weren't injured?" His eyes scanned over me with concern.

"No, they didn't touch me," I looked down towards the baby. "I can't explain it but the baby… made eye contact with them… and they just dropped to their knees… they were like under a spell."

Edward glanced down at the baby, a tiny smile coming to his face. "He must have his own special abilities." He paused, looking at me. "He really looks… like Demetri… but with your eyes."

My heart warmed at his words. "He is perfect," I couldn't contain my smile.

"Let's get you back to the others, the battle is done for today, but this war won't be over for quite a while." Edward's hand went to the middle of my back as he walked us back to where a group of others were standing.

Demetri flashed over to his, glaring daggers towards Edward. "Thanks for bringing her down, now get lost." He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his chest.

I gave him a look. "Be nice,"

Edward didn't change his expression as he strolled away from me and over the small group of Cullen's.

"Are you alright my sweet?" Demetri lightly stroked my cheek, his eyes searched mine before turning down to the baby's. "Is he alright?"

"Yes, we are both perfectly fine, but I'm dying to know what happened here… I wish that I could have been able to help."

Another man came over to us, his hair was dark, he stood tall with dark burgundy eyes. He had a slight olive pallor to his pale skin. He bowed as he greeted the two of us. "I am Amun," He nodded to Demetri with a smile. "Demetri and I have been close for quite some time."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled, leaning more into Demetri's side.

"Amun was the man who turned me, he was the one to help me improve my tracking abilities. For quite a long time I considered him close to a father figure." Demetri admitted, a grin coming to his face.

"Why did… you join the Volturi?" I wondered as I watched between them.

Amun was the first to speak up now. "Aro didn't want me to possess someone with such extraordinary gifts, so he sent Chelsea to me… her gift of manipulating the mind of others she was able to convince Demetri to leave with her and join Aro's coven."

"Yes, so once she died… she lost that control over me… my mind became unclouded. I know where I belong now. It was never with the Volturi." Demetri said, kissing the top of my head.

"With the dissolving Volturi clan, we are all coming together to create a new order, one ruled under honest, understanding and we won't force our will on each other, we will not control the minds of others to benefit. We need a representative from each of the major clans from around the world to be part of this movement." Amun announced, his eyes sweeping around the room. "The Olympian coven, the existing Volturi, the Denali's, the Amazons, the Irish and the Romanian coven."

I looked around the room as well, there where so many of them in here… it was almost uncomfortable seeing so many vampires. All of which could kill my son and I in just a matter of seconds.

"We have lived in peace before all this," One man spoke up, his tone was thick; he was for sure part of the Romanian coven. "Each coven will rule one continent in the world, but our rules must be the same in every way and be enforced as such."

Amun cleared his throat. "The Egyptian coven will reside in Europe and have control over the area." He now turned towards the Cullen's with a raised brow. "I assume you would prefer to continue to reside in North America?"

"Yes, my family and I wish to stay in North America, we will do our part in educating others and serving as the justice for the continuation of our kind." Carlisle had a kind smile as he nodded to Amun and the to others.

Across from the Cullen's stood another group; they had eyes just like them. The one woman of the group eagerly stepped forward. "We would like Antarctica,"

"Very well Tanya, the Denali coven now has claim over Antarctica." Amun nodded with a serious expression. He turned to the other groups and one by one they each picked a continent to settle in. They all seemed eager and more than willing to comprise and work together on this choice. Soon they all made their way down the hall to have a meeting where they would discuss the new rules. I decided to stay behind with Demetri. I hadn't been outside in a long time, I haven't felt like I was free, and this was my moment now.

The second I made it out, the light breeze touching my cheeks I let out a huge sigh of relief. We had made it. Demetri stood by my side, leaning his chin down on my head; just resting it there. "I'm glad it's finally over, now we can just focus on us…and the baby." He spoke gently.

I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. "What are we going to do now? Where will we go after it's all been decided?" I peaked up to see his expression.

"Well that's completely up to you, where ever your heart desires…" He whispered, leaving a trail of kisses down my neck. "That's the beautiful thing about freedom."

"I know what I should do… I should go and let my parents know that I'm ok, I should go to Forks to stay with Charlie and graduate. But that would be pointless, wouldn't it? I couldn't be with my son… Charlie wouldn't understand… how it was possible…"

Demetri winced just slightly. "Do you know how long you've been here Bella?"

I shook my head warily. "No, I was never really able to keep track of that."

"You arrived in the middle of March, today is March 1st… of the next year…"

Those words hit me hard, I hadn't realized that it had been an entire year that I've been here. It was heartbreaking that I had completely lost a year of my life. I endured that torture… but I was finally able to walk away with more than anything I could ever hope for. The love of my life… and my child.

"So… it would make sense… I wouldn't have to hide my son from them."

"No, if you wished to return home to your family, I'm sure they would believe any story you told them… as long as they have you back… I know they will be happy." Demetri smiled sadly.

"You will come with me… won't you?" I looked in his eyes. "I don't want to be away from you… ever."

His eyes instantly brightened. "I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth." He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. "Forever."

"Forever," I repeated.

* * *

 **Want an update? Review. This isn't the final chapter. No worries.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella's Point of View**

Charlie and Rene had surprisingly taken my pregnancy very well. They had a lot of questions, such as who the father was, why hadn't I called, where have I been all this time; things in that nature. My answers were believable; so much so that they didn't search for any further details.

It was difficult blending back in with society, I had been socially awkward before being thrown in the cell for a year, now I had no chance at all to make friends; I wouldn't even attempt. I was just going to school to graduate, I was there for education. If I did manage to make friends; fine. But I wouldn't be seeking friendship. I had Demetri and my son Darrius, that's all I needed. Not to mention Charlie and Rene. Which to my surprise they had been getting along quite well, apparently Rene had moved back in with Charlie a few months ago.

They had been searching for me, endless. The hunt for me had really brought them together, after spending so much quality time together I guess Charlie and Rene began to see their chemistry again. I wasn't sure if they where back together… but in the very least, Rene hasn't made any plans on moving out of Forks.

"So how long will you be staying?" I looked to Rene as she attempted to help me prepare dinner.

She gave me a kind smile. "I didn't plan on leaving any time soon… so don't worry." She was chopping up some lettuce and varies vegetables. I only trusted her to make the salad, anything involving the stove would be a disaster if she touched it.

"And you're staying here… with Ch—dad." I spoke; keeping an eye on the chicken I had on the stove. I sprinkled some seasonings across each of the tenders.

She nodded cautiously. "Yes, is that alright?"

I couldn't help from a smile coming to my face. "I don't mind at all… it's actually … nice." I paused for a moment, curiosity burning inside me. "What about Phil?"

Rene's expression changed quickly, a scowl coming to her face. "When you disappeared… it was like… Phil didn't even… care… I mean… he did care, but he just wasn't as passionate and concerned with finding you… not as much as Charlie and myself. He wanted to give up after a month or two. I left him, and I have no regrets."

Regardless as to why… I was truly happy for my parents. I've always secretly wished that things would have worked out. I was glad that they hadn't given up on me and I was happy that we could be a family again. I didn't have to choose between them anymore.

"I'm glad," I admitted with a nod. "To see you both happy."

Rene moved over to pull me in for a warm hug. "And we are ecstatic you made it home to us, you couldn't hide this little bundle of joy from us forever." She turned to where Charlie was out in the living room, feeding Darrius.

My heart warmed as I thought of my son. I did truly feel lucky to have him. He was my entire world. I was just relieved that Rene and Charlie loved him and accepted him so quickly. They didn't seem to notice anything different about him to my relief.

"He's been doing alright for you," I lightly chopped up the chicken now. "While I'm at school?"

Rene nodded with a chuckle. "Of course, he doesn't sleep very much, but he is so mellow, a lot like you when you were a baby." She gave me a wink. "But I can't deny that little angel looks exactly like his father."

"Yeah, he really does." I nodded, now throwing the chicken into Rene's salad bowl. She began to mix everything together sloppily. She was really trying, there really was no right or wrong way to make salad, but the fact that she made such a mess of it was hilarious.

"Demetri seems like a nice young man," Rene said as she moved the bowl to the center of the table. I placed some breadsticks and a large bowl of pasta on the table as well. "And devilishly handsome."

My face warmed at her words; knowing that he was just in the other room with Charlie and could hear every word she said. "Mom," I protested in embarrassment.

"I'm just saying, if it had to be any guy I'm glad it's him." She gave me a light bump with her elbow. "Come on boys, time to eat." Rene called out towards the living room.

As Charlie came in the room with Darrius I watched as Demetri walked in a wide smile on his face. Charlie handed me Darrius with a grin. "He was missing you." He mentioned before heading over to sit with Rene. I couldn't help but notice the tiny kiss he planted on the top of her head as he took his seat.

Darrius curled into me instantly, his big brown eyes looking into mine. He smiled for only a moment before letting his eyes close. He only seemed to fall asleep when he was in my arms. Demetri moved to my side, pulling my chair out for me to sit.

I threw him a coy smile as I sat down. "Thanks."

"Thank you, you and Rene really out did yourselves tonight." He kissed my cheek lightly.

It was nice sitting down together and having dinner as a family. This was something that I thought I would never have again. It was like a dream come true. Everything seemed perfect, I only hoped that it would stay that way. But I knew it would only be a matter of time for the next disaster to hit.

"Don't look at me, all I did was cut up some veggies, I'm a blunder in the kitchen, Bella is the chef." Rene smiled at me, taking a big fork full of salad. "We would all starve without her here."

"I'm not completely hopeless," Charlie said with a look between me and Rene.

"Whatever you say honey," Rene grinned, rolling her eyes at him. "Anyway, Demetri you had mentioned earlier that you just finished moving into town here."

Demetri nodded, letting his hand rest on my thigh under the table. "Yes, I've finally convinced my father to send some money to make the transition into living here. I wanted to be close for Bella and the baby."

"That's very generous of your father, we really appreciate you being here and helping support Bella. It's a beautiful thing, to have a child together." Rene spoke watching between us with excitement dancing in her eyes. "Can we expect wedding bells in the near future."

"Rene," Charlie looked to her nervously. "Surely they aren't ready to jump into anything so soon."

"Well they already have a child together…" Rene gave him a pensive look. "There is nothing wrong with young love Charlie, we were there once before."

Demetri chuckled. "I'd love nothing more, in the future to marry your daughter. When she is ready of course. There is no one else for me."

"Aw," Rene cooed, letting her head fall to Charlie's shoulder. "To be young and so in love."

Charlie grumbled, but seemed content with what Demetri had said. Things just seemed so perfect in this moment. I couldn't imagine anything ruining this. And I prayed that it didn't.

 **Please review if you enjoyed this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Demetri's Point of View**

* * *

With a heavy heart I gave my farewell to Bella for tonight; usually I would spend the night with her, but it's been to long since my last hunt and I didn't want to risk her safety. We had spoken a few times about my diet of human blood, she asked me to adopt the animal blood diet. The thought turned my blood cold, but I had to make these necessary steps. I was going to be a fit father, deserving of the acceptance of my mate and my son. How could I provide a safe life if I was prowling the streets, taking innocent life?

I knew this was going to be hard, but the fact that I had to seek help with this made it even more of a challenge. It wouldn't be bad, but it was the Cullen's and there wasn't a clan that I detested more… I suppose that was an unfair statement. My issue was Edward. He had been rather fond with my Bella, more than I was comfortable with. If he touched her… I'd end his miserable life.

Through the night I ran; rain sprinkled through the sky and the large moon illuminated the grand Cullen house; deep into the overgrowth of forest. It was secluded, no one would even notice their existence. Stomping up to their porch I was greeted by Carlisle Cullen; who stood firmly in front of the door. His stance was rigid, but his expression stayed light.

"Demetri, it's nice to see you." He greeted me as we stood face to face.

"Yeah, you know why I'm here." I grumbled; folding my arms across my chest. "I need some… guidance on this animal diet… you did mention you would be willing to… assist."

His eyes brightened only for a moment, before letting a frown come to his face. "Of course, although this might not be the best time."

"Why is that Carlisle, is there something going on?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He paused, before exhaling noisily. "I'm afraid so… could you… keep an open mind?"

"I can attempt,"

Slowly Carlisle moved out of the way, opening the door to reveal the spectacle before my eyes. The smell of blood hit me instantly. In the middle of the room stood each of the Cullen's, except for the one blonde haired man; Jasper I think his name was. At their feet sat a girl, she was holding her neck; blood spilling through her fingers. She whimpered and sobbed loudly even as she looked up to make eye contact with me.

"What the hell is all this?" I turned my sights on Carlisle with a glare. "I thought you guys didn't partake in this kind of… lifestyle… why is this human girl here… who fed on her?"

"Jasper is still adjusting to our diet, this young lady came here to visit with Edward, it was a complete accident. It appears that she is his singer." Carlisle spoke glancing to each of the others with a calmness that I grudgingly admired.

"She came over to visit with _Edward_." I threw a glare towards him.

He met my gaze with equal hostility. "Yes, perhaps she looks familiar to you."

I gazed down at the young girl, she was pale, with blonde locks. I recognized her almost instantly. "Monica; Caius' favorite, care to explain how she got here in Forks. I thought she would return to London, to her family."

Edward glared at me with eyes completely black. "Her family didn't welcome her back, they didn't believe her story, they disowned her. She didn't know where else to go, she felt being here was the only safe place left."

"Apparently she had made a mistake." I gestured to the woman crumpled on the ground; in obvious agony. "She is in transition isn't she."

"Yes, and we will take complete responsibility for her, she won't be a danger." Carlisle interjected.

"I don't like this, having a newborn in the area with Bella and the baby." I gritted my teeth as I turned away from the rest of them. "If Bella was to get hurt… I'll kill you all myself."

Edward took a step towards me, growls rumbling from his clenched jaw. "Monica is less of a threat than you are. If you are concerned for Bella's safety maybe you should distance yourself. You live on the blood of humans, it's only a matter of time that you lose control around her."

"Edward," Carlisle reproached him. "Demetri came here tonight to get help, he has taken the first step to better himself. You of all people shouldn't be quick to condemn others, you had your own struggles as well."

I was thankful that at least someone wasn't being a complete asshole here.

"Carlisle is right, I'm here to learn and be the kind of man that Bella and Darrius deserve." I gave Edward a hateful glance before looking to Monica. "I'll make sure this never happens to Bella… until she is ready of course."

At my words I watched as Edward flashed forward with rage in his eyes. The big guy; Emmett grabbed him; the impact was like thunder as he forced Edward back.

"You won't turn her." Edward snarled; looking like he was about to fall of the edge of insanity.

"If that's what she wants, I won't deny her." I said letting my shoulders rise and fall. There was nothing that I wanted more than to be with that woman for the rest of my life.

"It's none of our business Edward," Carlisle spoke up, turning his attention to Monica again as her screams got louder. "We need to take care of this before it brings unwanted attention."

"Let's move her to the basement," One of the Cullen's muttered.

Slowly they began to pick up Monica and move her out of the room; leaving only Carlisle and myself.

"I'm sorry we weren't much help tonight, but please return in the morning and we will get you on the right track." Carlisle said with a nod.

I nodded back to him, watching as he also disappeared with the rest of his family.

Well… tonight was eventful…

 **Review if you liked the chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella's Point of View**

I had truly missed Demetri last night, but I understood that he needed to hunt, but I was anxious to see how everything went. He would be attempting this new animal diet and I knew he had some reservations about the whole thing. Maybe it was selfish of me to ask him to change himself, maybe it was a mistake. But was there really an ethical way to kill someone… was there a moral road you could stay on that involved killing people?

I didn't think so. I just wanted what's best for my family and if Demetri was going to be in my life, sacrifices would have to be made. I just felt guilty feeling this way. Surely this might bring some resentment from him.

"Have a good day at school honey," Rene yawned groggily; Darrius curled up in her arms. He looked so different… just from last night. He was growing, quickly… almost abnormally… It was beginning to really worry me. Was this because he was partially vampire? I'd have to speak with Carlisle about this.

"Call me if anything happens," I nodded to them.

"Oh, don't worry about a thing dear we will be perfectly fine." She gave me an amused smile. "You know you were a baby once yourself and I managed just fine watching you."

"I know mom, just… keep me updated ok… I miss him when I leave." I smiled weakly.

"Of course, I will." Rene smiled brightly, before blowing me a kiss.

With that I threw one more look to Darrius before walking out and immediately into Demetri's waiting arms. I let a few tears escape as I held myself close to him. His arms were strong and comforting, his lips touched my neck; planting a sweet kiss.

"He is going to be alright Bella," He whispered to me smoothly. "He is safe… you are safe."

"I know… I just… miss him already… and I haven't even left the driveway yet." I muttered; wiping my eyes as I looked up to make eye contact with him. I was startled for a moment by the color of his once crimson eyes. They were now closer to an orange, still red… but I could see the slow transition.

"You'll be with him again soon." He pecked my lips as he walked me to his new car and open the passenger side door. It was a sleek ruby red Chevy Malibu; the interior was luxurious leather. As I sat down inside I was engulfed with Demetri's wonderful aroma, it brought some of my anxieties down.

As he climbed into the driver's seat and turned the car on; the radio came to life, 60's music filled the car. I couldn't help but laugh at his choice of music. "I didn't take you for a 60's kind of man." I mused.

He gave me a cheeky smile. "Are you kidding me, the Beatles, the Rolling Stones, Led Zeplin, they were the true masters of music." He turned the radio up a little more with a look of content.

"I take it that the hunting went well?" I peaked at him with a pinch of hope.

"As well as it could have been." He made a slight face. "I think I may have cleaned out the forests completely of any animal predators. Emmett said in a few weeks my eyes will be completely gold if I keep up at this rate."

"Do you think you can… handle this diet… are you having any difficulties with it?"

"I can handle it babe really, it's going to be hard… but… it's worth it. I need to learn control for you and Darrius. I want to do this. It tastes awful… completely unsatisfying… but I get the satisfaction in knowing I'm doing the right thing and for the right reasons."

I smiled deeply at him, feeling my heart squeeze in my chest. I had no clue how perfect this man really was. I was so lucky to have him.

"I love you,"

He gently let his arm lay across my shoulders now. "I love you to Bella, with all my heart and soul."

0oOo0oOo0

We made it to school in no time at all, which had me worked up all over again. I hadn't been around so many other people in a long time. It almost seemed foreign to me as we exited the car and began to walk to the entrance door. There were so many people and all their eyes seemed to find us as we walked by.

Demetri's arm stayed firmly around my waist. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, let's just… get inside." I nodded, avoiding my eyes from all the gawking students.

Before we could make it inside I was stopped as someone flew into me; giving me a tight hug.

"Bella, welcome to your first day of school!" It was the pixie-like girl; Alice.

Alice and I really have been talking a lot since my move into Forks, I considered her a friend. It was comforting to know that I at least had her and Demetri both. Maybe this wouldn't be to bad…

"Hey Alice, easy I am human." I muttered quietly; she loosened her hold instantly, taking a step back.

Demetri narrowed his eyes at her, but he didn't comment.

"Sorry about that, I just wanted you to know that you don't have to worry about a thing, all of us are here for you. Find us at lunch, we can all sit together." She gave me an animated smile. "I know Edward is anxious to see you again."

"I'm sure he is." Demetri growled lowly, glaring down at Alice for a moment. "Tell him not to worry about my mate, she is taken care of under my watch."

I gave Demetri a look. "Don't be rude," I sighed shaking my head at him. "I haven't seen him since… Italy… I'm sure he just wants to see how I'm doing."

"Precisely," Alice nodded, giving Demetri a pensive look. "I'll catch you guys later." With that she danced away, looking so graceful and light. For a moment I felt a pinch of envy, I would never look like that when I walk… it was hard enough for me to just walk without tripping… she reminded me of a tiny ballerina.

Demetri and I now entered the school; to my horror the hallways were twice as crowded.

This was going to be a long day…

 **Quick update! Hoping to get some feedback from my readers. Please leave a review if you are enjoying the read so far.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella's Point of View**

I was thankful when lunch time came around; I had spent the better part of my time avoiding contact with the other students and struggling to find my way to each class. Unfortunately, I didn't share any classes with Demetri or even Alice. I felt completely stranded here; plus, it didn't help with everyone so fascinated with me.

Quickly as I threw my books into my locker; someone came up to me. She stood in front of a little group of other girls. She kept a smirk on her face as they seemed to corner me.

"You're the new girl huh…" Her voice was like nails on a chalk board.

I cleared my throat, anxiety clenching in my chest. For a moment I felt like I couldn't breathe, but I forced myself to focus. "Yeah," I replied blandly.

"Isabella Swan; is that right?" She continued. "You failed your junior year in your last school and had to retake it here." The girls behind her snickered.

"Actually I got really sick, I missed so much school that when I did return there was no way I could make all that time up. So yes, I'm retaking my junior year here." I was beginning to feel even more uncomfortable as the girl narrowed her eyes at me.

"Whatever, you have two options here, sink or swim." Her tone turned sharp. "I'm only extending this offer to you once, so think it over before giving me your answer."

"Sorry," I took a slight step back. "What offer?"

"This school is divided, you are either with me… or with the losers." She shrugged her shoulders. "My father is the principle of this school and if you cross me… I can promise you that I will make the next two years of your time here a living hell."

Was she threatening me?

To be completely honest I was terrified, and I really did believe her.

"Alright…" I was at a loss for words. I didn't want involved in whatever she was talking about.

"So, you're in?" She smiled brightly.

I nodded, staying frozen at my locker. "Sure,"

"Excellent, just meet us after lunch." The girl waved as she began to lead her group away from me. "In the girl's bathroom."

"Ok, see you then…" I trailed off, not even knowing her name.

"I'm Becca," She waved. "Don't forget it."

I swallowed hard as I slowly closed my locker. What would she do to me if I did forget her name? Maybe I was taking this all to seriously. I mean she was just a girl… like me… she had no powers she wasn't a vampire… I've gone through much more dangerous things. I should just relax and do my best to avoid her.

As I made my way to the lunchroom I jumped in surprise as a pair of arms came around me.

"Easy babe; didn't mean to scare you," Demetri's voice instantly put me to ease, his lips just touched my ear as he whispered. "I missed you."

"I missed you to; and I have a lot to tell you." I muttered, chewing at my lip.

"What is it?" He eyed me with concern dancing in his eyes.

I knew that I was probably being silly, but the more I thought about it… the more I had a very bad feeling… like something terrible is going to happen. I found the Cullen table as fast as possible and took my seat. Demetri sat next to me; keeping a dark look on Edward.

"Welcome to our table," Alice smiled widely at us. "How's your first day going so far?"

Horrendous.

"I've had better days… actually there is a few questions I have." I frowned as I looked to each of the Cullen's. Strangely one of them seemed to be missing. "Where is Jasper?"

Alice spoke up quickly. "Just taking a walk… he has been having a tough with the animal diet, big crowds like this gets him a little nervous. But he wouldn't hurt anyone, it's more of a precaution."

"I'm new to this diet as well… and yes I'm fairly uncomfortable but nothing unmanageable." Demetri spoke up with a raised brow.

"Unlike the rest of us Jasper not only feels his own thirst, but all of ours as well. With his abilities he must endure seven times the pain we feel." Edward spoke up with a cold look at Demetri.

Alice cleared her throat; taking a look at me. "You said you had some questions Bella?"

"Do any of you know Becca?" I nodded, anxiety curling around in my stomach.

"The principal's daughter," Edward spoke with, his eyes stayed on me. His gaze with overwhelming, my heart squeezed uncomfortably. "Rebecca Miller."

"She thinks she is queen on the school," Rosalie said rolling her eyes. "Was she giving you trouble?"

"Yes actually, she wanted me to join her… group… or she would make the rest of my time here awful." I shrugged my shoulders. "I didn't really know what to do… so I just agreed."

"Don't you worry about her Bella," Rose stated, giving me a warm smile. "If you stick around us no one will mess with you. The students here usually leave us alone."

"Yeah Bella, don't worry about little Becca, she's an odd human, but she isn't a threat." Alice chuckled.

I smiled at them, appreciating their kindness. "Thanks guys," I took in a big breath. "She wanted me to meet her after lunch, in the girl's bathroom."

"Go ahead and meet them, I'll come with you, and you tell them that you don't want involved with them." Rose said with a smirk. "If they try anything I'll be there, they won't lay a hand on you."

I nodded in relief. "Thanks Rose,"

Alice and I really have become good friends, but Rose and I seemed to be on a different level, she was like having an older sister. And her husband Emmett was like having a brother. The only Cullen's that I wasn't sure about was Jasper and… Edward. I didn't know Jasper well… and as for Edward… he was kind and gentle and when I was at my lowest point he brought me hope. Was he a friend as well? I don't know; him seemed more than that… I was conflicted on my feelings for him.

Lunch went by too quickly, I didn't feel ready to stand up to these girls. To be honest, even with Rosalie at my side I was still afraid. I knew I shouldn't be, but there was just something deep in my gut that something wasn't right. Becca and her group… I didn't trust them…

"Do you want me to come in there?" Rose offered as we stood in front of the bathroom door.

I shook my head. "No, I have to stand up for myself, I can't keep letting people take advantage of me… or push me around."

She gave me an encouraging smile. "I'll be right outside, call me if you need me." She patted the top of my head, before giving me a small shove to the door.

I took in a big breath and walked inside. As soon as I did Becca lunged forward, pulling me inside more. Two girls run past us and locked the bathroom door. The lights were off, and I began to remember how the time in the cell felt. I could feel myself trembling now, I squeezed my eyes shut. I could feel myself breathing fast and my heart thudding heavily in my chest. I was having a panic attack.

"Shh, Bella relax, you have to stay quiet." Becca said smoothly, in her hand she held up a knife. It was a strange looking knife, like nothing I had seen before. The blade was red and some kind of etching was engraved into the spine. "We aren't going to hurt you."

I couldn't open my mouth as I stood frozen, pressed against the wall. Becca let go of me, a serious look coming to her emerald green eyes. "This is a secret meeting, this isn't some high school group of catty girls, this is a real organization."

"What are you talking about?" I forced from my mouth.

"We are the Dawn Guard, we have been working in secrecy in this town since it was founded. Well I mean this group has been around through many generations. My parents are involved, a lot of locals are a part of it." Becca said with a serious look.

"What is the Dawn Guard?" I muttered, feeling confusion come to my face.

"The Dawn Guard is an organization of people who fight the monsters of the night," Becca explained, with a proud smile. "Vampires, Werewolves, any supernatural being."

I could feel my eyes widen now. I hadn't seen this coming.

"That's crazy, there is no such thing." I said, looking between each of the girls. "It's just myths and legends, you can't honestly believe these creatures exist."

"We know they do and we have proof." One of the girls spoke up with a smirk.

Becca shot her a look. "If you want to see our proof you have to make a contract with us, to be a part of this group. If you break the contract you die. So, this is your chance to walk away. If you choose to walk away, we won't bother you anymore. The choice is yours."

My body was screaming at me to walk away and disregard these girls. Even though I knew about vampires, there was no way these girls knew about them. If they did they would know the Cullen's are vampires. But my curiosity was burning in me. I wanted to be sure. Because if they knew about the Cullen's this would put them in danger. Plus, my child… he was partly a vampire… I had to know if they were really a threat to my family.

"I'll stay; and see your proof." I said reluctantly.

Becca nodded, walking over to me now, the knife in her hand. "Alright, you just have one test. We have to make sure you aren't a vampire." She grabbed my hand and quickly pushed the tip of the knife into my hand.

I jumped at the suddenness; but was surprised to feel no pain and there was no blood. When she pulled the blade from my skin she smiled. "The blade can't hurt humans, only the supernatural." She nodded to one of the girls now. "Give her the contract."

The one girl now stepped forward, a single piece of paper. "Sign your name," She said with a bored look.

Quickly I signed the line, not bothering to read over the paper. I just wanted to see this proof. I was beginning to feel worse about all of this. That thing with the knife… it was not of this world. That wasn't a normal knife.

"Ready for the proof?" Becca grinned, now moving to one of the bathroom stall doors that had been closed. "Prepare yourself. It isn't pretty."

I nodded, slowly moving over to stand in front of the stall.

As soon as she opened the stall I felt my body get heavy, I handed on my knees. My heart was now in the pit of my stomach and tears came to my eyes. It was Jasper's severed head sat in the toilet.

"Oh my god," I gasped, struggling to get air as I turned away.

"That is a vampire," Becca said, taking a hold of my arm, keeping me there.

"H-how did you know he was?" I stuttered.

"My dad saw him prowling around the school and became suspicious, so he told us to follow him. He caught us and tried to kill us. He got one of us… but one cut with this knife… and he was as good as dead." Becca said with a smile.

"What is this knife, how could it kill a vampire?" I gasped.

Alice was going to be heartbroken. How did she not see this coming? His disappearance at lunch had been weird. He was struggling with his control and with a bunch of girls following him around outside while he was trying to hunt… of course he would lose control and try to go after them… I had to get out of here and get this information to the Cullen's. We would have to leave. Move. Never come back.

"This knife has been passed down to the leader of the Dawn Guard; my father passed it to me. It was crafted by a werewolf, the ultimate vampire hunting weapon. We aren't sure how it works, but it's one hundred percent lethal to supernatural beings." She explained with excitement. "And now, we are going to purge the town of all the vampires and werewolves."

 **Please leave a review? I guess Bella's bad luck has returned and now worse than ever.**


	14. Chapter 14

My heart was pounding hard in my chest, making it nearly impossible to breathe; but I pushed myself to make distance between me and that Dawn guard group. Rosalie was waiting for me right outside the door like she promised, but as soon as I reached her I quickly ushered us to somewhere safe.

"Bella, please tell me what happened," Rose watched me with concern. "The strangest thing happened, as soon as you went inside I tried listening in; but I couldn't hear a thing. Everything was muffled, completely unintelligible."

"It's not safe to talk here, we need to go where there isn't cameras," I spoke to her quietly, barely above a whisper.

Of course she heard me and nodded, she changed our direction and quickly pushed us inside the girl's locker room in the gym.

"Now tell me what this is all about, something doesn't feel right here."

"They aren't a harmless group of girls, they are a top secret organization of vampire hunters." I said in one breath.

Rose made a face; taking my words completely serious. "If they chose to target you to join this little organization they must have suspicions of us."

"That's not all, they have this weapon, it can kill a vampire,"

Now Rose gave me a look of uncertainty. "They must be out of their minds to think any human made weapon could hurt us."

I swallowed hard, tears coming to my eyes. "It can… they showed me proof." I was in denial at this point, but I couldn't burn the image from my mind of jasper's severed head.

Rose took a hold of my shoulders gently, her eyes searched mine with a look of concern. "What proof?"

"It's Jasper… this got to Jasper." I felt my knees buckle again, but Rose caught me, pulling me in for a hug. Her cold skin sent a chill down my spine, but the horror on her beautiful face filled me with uneasiness. She trembled as she held me up. "Impossible."

"They had me sign a contract…and when I did they showed me Jasper's head… severed from his body." Tears slid down my cheeks.

Rose winced; several emotions flashed across her face before she was able to reply. "Come on, we need to relay this information to the others, there still might be a chance… if they didn't burn the pieces, we might be able to get Jasper back."

I nodded, a pinch of hope filling me. Rose and I dashed from the gym, she kept a hold on me, keeping me from falling or slowing us down. At the school exit Edward stood, frozen; expressionless.

Rose stared at him, a tight look on her face. "We need to get out of here, now." She finally let go of me as she moved to Edward. "She has to stay here… it would be too suspicious if she was to leave with us."

Edward narrowed his eyes at Rose. "And leave her here with these girls, they are clearly dangerous."

"Don't be a fool, they trust Bella, they obviously think she is part of this little group." Rose spat. "If Bella was to leave right now, with the family of the man they had just killed… they would know she isn't really trustworthy."

"If we are to leave now, this would also incriminate us, shouldn't we act as though we have know idea what's going on." Edward spoke with calmness. "If you don't want to raise their suspicions any further we have to stay here and pretend that all is well."

"At least one of us needs to head home and warn Carlisle and Esme about all of this. We need a plan for when we get home, this needs dealt with now before anyone else gets hurt."

"I agree, you and Alice need to go, when she finds out this news… I don't know how she will react… it would be best if she is away from human sight." I'll stay here with Bella, with Emmett and Demetri here she will be protected."

Rose sighed and nodded sharply before turning to me. "Everything is going to be ok," She whispered to me, before quickly walking past Edward and I.

I chewed on my lip nervously as Edward and I reentered the school.

"I'm sorry about Rose's lack of rationality, she doesn't respond well to these kinds of things." Edward spoke, but his voice was strained as we made our way down the halls. Just hiding below the surface of his calm demeanor I could see the sorrow and the rage. It was a frightening look, I couldn't look away from it.

"I'm really sorry all this has happened… I never thought something like this was possible." I muttered, clutching my arms around myself. I was struggling to keep myself together, my anxiety was reaching a high.

Edward paused, letting a single hand rest on my shoulder. "There is still hope, don't forget that… I just wish that you hadn't gotten yourself involved in this… it's dangerous… more so than I had first thought."

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Cullen." There was a furious shout from behind me; making me jump. But as Demetri stepped up from behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist; drawing me into his chest and out of Edward's grasp.

As soon as I felt our bodies connect I felt my anxiety decrease, to the point that I could finally take a solid breath of air. I hadn't realized that I had been holding my breath until now.

"Good, you're here, stay with Bella, don't let her out of your sight." Edward said with a flat look. "Do you think you can manage that?"

"Of course I can, but whatever is going on I expect an explanation."

With that Edward turned to leave, but paused as I called out to him.

"Stay safe," I said quietly, letting tears slid down my cheeks once more as I imagined Jasper's head. I didn't want to see that fate befall anyone else. Especially Edward, he had been such a great friend to me and he risked his life for me countless times.

He turned just enough to offer me a crooked smile, before making a speedy exit.

Demetri watched me, anxiously wiping at my tears. "What's happened?"

"They killed Jasper," I whispered, letting my head fall to his shoulder. "The Dawn Guard, they are hunting vampires."

"That group of brats," Demetri frowned, clutching me closer; he rested his chin on the top of my head. "We'll take them down."

I was in awe by his confidence and his hope was inspiring. I tried my hardest to think positively like him, but all I could do was mourn the loss of Jasper and worry about the safety of Darrius and the rest of my family. If we didn't manage to work this situation out more blood would be spilt.

"Come on babe, let's get the rest of this day over with and get you back home to our son." Demetri said quietly, planting a sweet kiss on my lips; it was almost enough to chase the negativity away. But in the back of my mind I knew those girls were watching, I knew they were suspicious and it was only a matter of time before they would come after another one of us.

 **Next chapter coming soon…**


	15. Chapter 15

They say time heals all wounds, but that couldn't be further from the truth.

It's been eighty three days since I've been free of my Aro and his house of horrors. But the pain was still fresh in my mind. In the nights I could still feel the metal restraints around me. I could still hear his voice in my mind, I could almost see the broken women that shared in my suffering.

Kathy. She had been the most malnourished of the others, her auburn hair hung in just patches. I had only laid eyes on her once; and since that moment she has been etched in my mind.

She didn't get to escape the torture, she endured until the very end. I wished that I could have saved her, she deserved to find the happiness that I found. But was I truly ever going to be completely happy? Or did Aro shatter my very soul to the core? Could I fully allow myself to be joyful, I could never escape the hell inside my mind.

It's been twenty seven days since Jasper has been murdered, there was no traces of his body to be found. I didn't know him well, but his loss has been a crimpling for the Cullens. It just wasn't the same without Jasper, Carlisle attempted to keep the family unified; he was the symbol of hope. But he was merely a faintly lit candle, flickering softly through the night. Esme, his dotting wife stood at his side; offering all the warmth and comfort a mother could offer.

Rosalie and Emmett had grown particularly gloomy. Rosalie has become distant, she stopped going to school with the others, she usually stayed home with Esme, or she would stop by my house to watch over Darrius or spend some quality time with me. It was still baffling to me that she saw me as such a close friend. Lately she has been expressing concern for her troubled husband; Emmett. Since we lost Jasper he has began to get angry, aggressive… consumed with the thought of revenge. Rosalie believes that Jasper's powers of controlling the feelings of others had kept Emmett in check with his anger for such a long time that now that he is the only one in control of his emotions he is unable to control his rage.

But he wasn't the only one looking for revenge, Edward might be keeping his emotions in check, but I haven't seen him since we found out about Jasper's murder. I was informed that he was out conducting a search for Jasper's remains. He is still driven with hope and grief that he will find his brother and reunite him with his widowed wife. Emmett joined the search as well, he has begun to spend more and more time searching for Jasper, leaving Rosalie behind to deal with the loss on her own. I believe this has a lot to do with why she has been visiting me often.

The one taking this the hardest however; was Alice. I couldn't even remember what her smile looked like. Her once vibrant; beautiful face was now besmirched with a mask of agony and torment. It was nearly impossible to make eye contact with her… the look on her face… it reminded me of Kathy. She was so defeated, empty of all feelings, dead to the world.

I couldn't even begin to imagine her anguish. To lose your mate… your one true love… gone… just like that. It was humbling to see that life could be cut so abruptly, even for a vampire.

It was Saturday night; which meant Darrius and I was staying over at Demetri's house. Against Charlie's complaints; Rene has given me permission to spend the weekends with Demetri. I knew Charlie didn't like the thought of it, but Darrius was Demetri's son just as much as mine, he deserved this quality time with him. For this I was extremely grateful, when I was with Demetri it felt like the world around us just paused. When we were together I can almost forget about all the pain and sadness. He was the one and only thing keeping me anchored to reality, he was the reason for my very existence.

Turning to my side I curled myself deeply into his arms; chills rolled down my body as his cold hands slide down the length of me. In the past I had been extremely self conscious of being so exposed… even in front of him. But I trusted him and I desperately needed him.

"You're beautiful," He purred in my ear; his lips just barely grazed across my neck. "And you're all mine."

"Forever," I breathed, letting my eyes close.

He leaned in now; his breath cascading over my face; the smell was sweet, intoxicating. When our lips met my entire body ignited, my heart raced as the kiss turned passionate. I couldn't get myself close enough, every cell of my body was screaming for more.

But did I have the courage to do this?

Demetri shifted us so I was now on top of him, not breaking our steady contact. The motion was so fluid that I had barely noticed; until I felt his erection pressing slightly into me.

I paused, pulling away from him as I attempted to catch my breath.

He watched me with eyes filled with desire. "I'm sorry," Closing his eyes; he appeared to be trying to calm himself down.

"No, it's fine, really." I lightly leaned back down kissing him again. "I'm ready for this, I want this… I want you."

He shivered from under me, gazing up into my eyes with a pained expression. "I will never force this on you, are you absolutely sure this is what you want babe?"

My heart warmed at his words; it gave me even more courage.

"Yes, I am truly yours." I smiled, allowing myself to melt into him. With a bit of fumbling I positioned myself above him and slowly allowed him to enter me. The feeling was euphoric. Both of our bodies trembled with anticipation.

His hands moved to my hips; tightly but not enough to cause pain. I could feel his hips instinctively thrust up; pushing his shaft deeper.

Pleasure wracked my body; forcing a moan to fall off my lips. Demetri responded with a deep; husky growl.

"One question babe… before we get started." He sounded strained as he continued to lightly buck our hips together. With each passing second his thrusts increased in speed and force.

I could barely retain his words, but managed to gasp out a reply. "What is it?"

"Shouldn't we… slip a condom on… or something… now that we know… certain things can happen…" Even with the severity of his point, I could tell there was no way we would be stopping in the middle of this. I wouldn't let him.

"When I returned home and explained to Charlie and Rene about the pregnancy… Rene took me to the doctors and had be start birth control. Our chances of me getting pregnant again are slim at this point."

That must have been good enough for him, because as soon as this information registered to him; he began to thrust like wild. His hold on me tightened and soon I was completely lost in the pleasure. The heavy breathing, the constant squeal of the mattress springs and the moans of delight filled the house. There was nothing like making love to Demetri. I couldn't imagine a sweeter heaven. I didn't know how good it could feel to be human.

Tonight would mark one of the best nights of my life.

We could have made love all night, the very thought of endless pleasure brought a bubbly eagerness to spin around my mind. However I didn't need vampire hearing to hear the pitter patter of little feet stomping around the house. Darrius was awake and on the move.

He had taken his first steps only yesterday and today he could almost walk completely on his own. He was still progressing quickly and Carlisle still hadn't uncovered any answers. With Jasper's death and this new enemy, I'm sure Darrius's growth spurt is far from Carlisle's mind. Still, it was increasing frightening to watch my son grow overnight. How long would we have with him?

"I'll get him," Demetri offered, planting a soft kiss on my forehead as he quickly got out of the bed; tossing a pair of pants on. "You will need the rest for our next round." He threw me a wink.

My face warmed, but I couldn't help the smirk that tugged at my lips. "Hurry back."

With hesitation Demetri disappeared from the room. I let my mind wander for a moment as I turned to peer outside the window. It was raining, the sound of it thudding against the glass was soothing. In the past I detested the rain, but I've grown quite fond of it now.

As Demetri reentered the room; I was taken by surprise. In his arms was Darius, but that wasn't what shocked me. It was the tiny rodent that Darrius was holding in his hands, blood covered his hands and mouth.

I gasped in horror at the sight of it. "He… was drinking it's blood…"

Demetri nodded with concern in his eyes. "The way he was moving, it was like he was hunting… the mouse was his prey. More of his vampire nature is becoming active as he ages. We need to talk with Carlisle about this… maybe he will have some news…" Demetri sighed, watching down at our son. "We will have to be more careful with him being around Charlie and Rene."

I nodded, feeling tears come to my eyes. "Is there any way we can teach him control…being so young?"

"It's going to be extremely hard, but if anyone can help us… it's the Cullen's." The reluctance in Demetri's tone was clear. But he was right, there was no one else we could turn to for this.

But it seemed selfish for us to go seeking their help when they have so many problems of their own. I didn't want to burden them with more things to worry about. I didn't have a choice, this was my son and I would do anything to keep him safe.

"I'll speak with Carlisle in the morning, for now I'm going get Darrius cleaned up and back to sleep." Demetri offered with a small smile. I could tell his was putting a lot of effort into keeping a calm composure, behind his expression I could see that he was worried.

Was it to much to ask for a single day with nothing to worry about?

 **Please leave a review if you enjoyed this read.**


	16. Chapter 16

I couldn't sleep much last night after the disturbing sight of my son; blood stained from the mouse he drank from. I knew he was partially a vampire like his father, but his vampire tendencies had stayed dormant up until now. He had been like a normal human infant with a slight increased growth rate. This put him in a very dangerous situation; with this Dawn Guard group lurking the shadows with their agenda to wipe out the vampire race; he would become a target.

Already I have limited Darrius to the outside world, the world was a dangerous place and it would only be a matter of time before something bad would befall him. I would keep him safe.

I wasn't sure if I was being overly paranoid because of my own personal experiences, but it didn't matter; this was my choice and Demetri supported it. Darrius was either with Charlie and Rene or with Demetri and I. On rare occasion he would spend an afternoon at the Cullen house with Esme and Rose.

Today I was filled with anxiety, I knew that I would have to take Darrius out into the world once again to visit Carlisle. My mind raced with thousands of possible bad situations. But I didn't have a choice, we needed to speak with Carlisle and get a handle on this issue before things got dangerous. If Darrius is going to begin drinking blood; he would no longer be able to stay with Charlie and Rene. He would have to stay with the Cullen's while I was at school.

"Babe, the car is ready." Demetri poked his head in, watching me with a look on his face that I couldn't decipher.

Slowly I nodded, watching down at my son's sleeping form as he had curled into my lap. Darrius only seemed to be able to sleep when within my grasp. I carried him, keeping him closely to my chest. Once we reached the door way I shifted his blanket up over him; keeping him completely covered from sight. The moment we stepped out into the sunlight his skin would glow just slightly.

If anyone would happen to be driving by and somehow notice the glowing child in my arms; we would be in some deep trouble. So I made sure to keep him covered until I could fasten him into his car seat.

Thankfully he stayed in a peaceful sleep, even as we both got in and began out of the driveway. Darrius didn't sleep often, so this was the first break we have got from him today. He wasn't overwhelming to care for, but there was just so many things happening with him that I was in a state of constant worry. But when he finally falls asleep all my concerns melt away.

Demetri put some gentle, calming music as we drove down the highway; in hopes to keep our son asleep for as long as possible.

"Do you think Carlisle will be able to help us?" I said quietly, peaking over to Demetri.

"He did give us a promise that he would help us through this, have some faith babe." He offered me a strained smile. But even I could see the effort he had to put forth to pull that smile to his face. In actuality he was just as worried as I was.

"There is just so much going on right now, I feel bad to even ask for their assistance." I sighed; letting my head lean against the window. My head suddenly felt to heavy to hold up on my own.

"I know that it might be hard for them to accept this, but Jasper is gone. This group of brats are still at large, but there is nothing they can do about it. They can't hunt them down and kill them. Carlisle would never allow that. They need to start thinking ahead, they are all stuck in the past. If they can't pull themselves together, they are going to get all of us killed. I'm sorry, but I'll move us out of this town myself." Demetri spoke, his expression faltering.

I was surprised by his words, I hadn't realized how much this had all been bothering him as well. I could understand his point, but I also understood the Cullen's feelings.

"When I was lost, Rene and Charlie didn't give up on finding me. I don't expect them to give up on finding Jasper. They are a family and even though the odds of ever finding him is slim, it's that hope that holds them together."

Demetri sighed, giving me a faint smile. "You're right, as usual babe."

It was big talk coming from me, but I was a hypocrite. If there was anyone that lacked hope, it was me. The world has proved to be such a dark and cruel place, how could I ever trust anyone. How could I believe that someone else would care enough about my child to have hope for him?

By the time we reached the Cullen's house Darrius was awake, however he stayed quiet; only watching out the windows with a look of excitement and fascination. He always was so curious when we traveled, most likely because of his lack of ever leaving the house.

Rose was the first to greet us; offering Darrius the biggest smile, her entire face lit up. "There is my handsome little man." She cooed at him, opening her arms to him.

Slowly Darrius put his arms out to her; allowing her to take him. He smiled coyly, but was comfortable with her. They spent enough time together that he felt trust with her. I trusted her as well, she has been practically a sister to me.

"It's nice to see you guys, what brings you by?" Rose only seemed to be speaking to me; she refused to look in Demetri's direction.

Of course I knew why. Him and Rose had a pretty heated argument a few days ago about Jasper and the Dawn Guard group. In short they had very different opinions on what our next steps would be.

"Well we had a little situation last night with Darrius, so we thought it's time to see Carlisle." A tiny smile came to my face as I watched Darrius playing with Rose's hair.

"What happened?" Rose looked concerned.

"Demetri found him in the kitchen last night… drinking from a mouse…" My smile slipped from me face. "It appears that his vampire genetics are starting to become more apparent."

Rose frowned, looking down at Darrius; I could see in her eyes that she was anxious by the news. She might be even as worried as I was. "Let's take him inside right away." She nodded.

Demetri made a face at her, but rolled his eyes before letting his arm rest around my waist. "I'm sure Bella can handle taking our son to Carlisle herself, you don't really have anything to do with this." His tone was sour.

Rose sneered at him, but didn't make a comment. She turned to me; her expression turning softer. "Would you like to take him up to Carlisle alone?"

I shook my head. "Please, we all care about his safety, let's go up together and hopefully Carlisle can help." I looked to Demetri with a pleading look. "Please be patient, she cares for him."

Demetri grumbled, but nodded.

I knew that Rose wasn't his favorite person right now, but she was the one and only person that I knew for sure would do anything to help Darrius. There wasn't to many people that I trusted with my son's life. Rose was one of those few people.

Walking through the Cullen house I was struck by a sense of emptiness. There used to be a certain warmth and welcoming vibe I got when I came here, but since Jasper's departing… the house felt… cold.

"Carlisle is in his study," Rose said as she guided us towards the stairs.

There was a flash and suddenly a woman appeared at the bottom of the stairs, blocking our path. I recognized her instantly, her blonde curls and pale beauty. But the sight of her brought back the memories of our imprisonment.

Monica. She had been exiled from her family, so she came here to live with the Cullen's. Unfortunately she had been Jasper's singer, so when she had unexpectedly arrived he had attacked her… and she was turned.

I had thought that we might have some time of comradery after surviving the impossible, but her response to me is rather… aloof. However today her eyes peered into me with authority.

Demetri sensed my discomfort and shifted me slightly behind him, glaring towards Monica. "Need something blondie?" His tone was flat.

"You have no right to speak to me, ever." She snapped towards him; anger colored her topaz eyes.

"Monica," Rose said sternly. "Calm down, now." She slowly moved Darrius back into my arms as she made a protective stance in front of me.

"It's not fair, why does _she_ get to keep her family, why does _she_ get to have a child, why does everything revolve around poor Bella. We suffered the same, but it's her that gets to leave the torment."

I felt myself shrink back from her abrasiveness. "You really think that I don't suffer? There is no such thing as a perfect carefree day. That luxury has been taken from me."

Monica snorted with a tone full of malice. "You know nothing of suffering, your parents didn't shun you. You haven't lost the ability to become a mother. You have everyone here wrapped around your finger."

"What are you talking about?" I frowned, holding Darrius closer.

Rose rolled her eyes, turning to smirk at Demetri before looking to me. "Monica is referring to Edward of course."

Demetri narrowed his eyes. "What about that bastard?"

"Monica has grown quite fond of Edward; although her feelings are unrequited." Rose said shrugging her shoulders. "Edward has eyes for someone else."

Demetri growled lowly. "Can we change the subject, before I get angry?"

I wasn't completely sure where this conversation was going but it would be for the better to ignore it; especially if it was upsetting Demetri. We where here for Carlisle's help, not to bicker with one another.

"Monica, I don't understand your feelings towards me right now, I am sorry that your unhappy. But this has nothing to do with me. I'm here for Carlisle's help, I need to see him. My son needs help."

Monica's harsh expression softened just slightly. "Fine," She moved aside; folding her arms across her chest. "Do yourself a favor and stay away from Edward."

Why did she want me to avoid Edward. That wasn't going to happen, he was a good friend of mine, I owe him my life. I wouldn't give up our friendship because of her personal issues.

"Just stay out of our way," Rose grumbled at her, continuing to guide us up the stairs.

I felt on edge as we walked past her, but I held my head up. I wouldn't allow her to upset me. I wouldn't fight with her, in respect of our time in captivity. But I couldn't focus on any of that right now. I had one priority and that was my son.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Edward's point of View**

Come on. I know you are out there somewhere. Jasper. You can't be gone… could you? What is Alice going to do? What is the rest of us going to do?

Jasper, I feel lost. I had truly thought I understood my own emotions, but since you have left us things are getting confusing. I'm feeling things that I can't completely explain.

If you where here I know you would be able to explain it to me.

I will find you. No matter how long it takes, or how impossible it may seem to be. But in the very least… I will avenge you.

 **Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

I was still slightly tense from Monica's confrontation, but Carlisle's soft smile chased my anxiety away.

"Bella, Demetri it's nice to see you both." He smiled brightly. "Ahh and Darrius, he is truly growing… rapidly."

Rosalie decided to wait for us outside of Carlisle's office; apparently she wasn't seeing eye to eye with Carlisle. It was really troubling to see the Cullen household so divided. I wished for nothing more for things to return normal.

"Yeah, that's why we are dropping by." Demetri said with a serious look. "Darrius has begun drinking blood. We found him draining a mouse last night. Needless to say we are concerned."

Carlisle frowned, eyeing Darrius closely. "I understand, would it be alright if I did a physical evaluation on him? I'd like to see just how far he has progressed."

I nodded. "Yes, please do."

Carefully I placed Darrius onto Carlisle's desk; lightly shifting his long, dark curls from his face. His eyes were like pools of chocolate, his complexion was like his father's; perfect olive. He was beautiful.

Carlisle checked his head, ears, eyes, mouth, skin, heart and lungs, abdomen, hips and legs. Nothing seemed out of the usual, with the exception of how Darrius was physically progressing so fast.

"He is measuring the physical stature of a two year old. However after a few tests of Darrius' brain development, he is measuring closer to a mind of a four year old." Carlisle said with a look on interest.

"So theoretically he is capable of speaking… walking… things in that nature? If that is the case than… why hasn't he?" Demetri said with a frown.

"Well physically his body hasn't matured enough to begin such things. He has the knowledge to do it, however he physically isn't there yet, understand?"

Demetri nodded slowly. "Yeah I think so…"

"But what about his vampire side?" I said chewing my lip.

"It's clear that his vampire properties are beginning to mature. His skin can't be punctured by a normal needle and has a more defined shine to it when in sunlight. Not only that, he does respond to thirst. However, he can learn to control his thirst; with time of course." Carlisle said with a slight smile. "By the rate at which he is growing his brain functions will progress to a point he can be taught to only hunt the blood of animals and to control his thirst within the next month."

At Carlisle's words I felt a sense of relief, but at the same time it filled me with sadness at the thought of my child progressing so fast. Within the next month he will have the ability to learn control. At the very least his physical body wasn't growing quite as quickly.

"When will he be able to walk?" Demetri asked; his eyes shining with curiosity.

"There is no way I could say for sure, but I have a good guess." Carlisle said with a chuckle. "About three months now."

It would be so soon. Demetri seemed overjoyed by the news, but I couldn't enjoy the news. My baby… how long would I have with him?

 **Just a short update. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Edward's Point of View**

Today Emmett and I would be returning home, it's been nearly a week now since we have been there. It was time to check up on the others, update them on what we have discovered. Unfortunately we didn't find Jasper; however we found the Dawn Guard's base of operations.

They gather on the night of the full moon each month at Purple, a night club in Port Angles. They had a private room in the lower level of the club. We didn't an accurate measure on how many where there, however a larger group also meets up at Hoodsport; which was a staggering three hour drive from Forks. There was a residence in Hoodsport that they all went to; every Saturday afternoon.

Rebecca Miller, had Bella and the other girls at their school fooled. The high school girls didn't seem to be invited to these secret meetings; only Rebecca arrived to these meetings. After further examination of this group it's clear that Rebecca's position was much less impressive. She simply was in charge of keeping information flowing between the two separate groups.

Her father, principal Miller was a different story. He appeared to be leading the vampire hunts from the night club in Port Angles. His brother, Jeffrey Miller was leading the hunts from Hoodsport.

We had to find a way of getting entrance to one of these meetings. Bella has a connection to Rebecca; but letting her get involved was out of the question. I would never allow it. There has to be some way in; without putting her in danger.

Emmett and I was nearing Forks now when he stopped, a pained look coming to his face.

 _I know the moment we get home, Rose will be there, with that look on her face._ He thoughts were loud, to loud to ignore.

"She will be waiting for you, wanting to embrace you and show you affection. I don't have that luxury. You should be eager to return." I said, letting my arms fold across my chest.

"To be completely honest… I don't want to go home…" He said, letting out a huge sigh.

 _Not until we find Jasper and bring him home._

"Em, Jasper was a very important to our family, he was Alice's entire world… it's painful for her more than we could ever understand. But if you continue avoiding everyone, Rosalie will begin to understand Alice's feelings." I warned him.

Emmett made a face. "Rose understands,"

"Do you know what she has been thinking for the past month?" I said as a frown came to my face. "She thinks that she is going to lose you, she believes that you are going to leave her."

"That's ridiculous, she should know that I could never leave her." He was beginning to become heated. "I would never rip this family apart any further than it already has been."

"You can't blame her for being worried, you haven't spoken to your wife in nearly a month, even the most solid relationship; something like this would raise doubts."

 _Maybe I am being selfish. It's just… hard to be around all of them right now. Just their faces, it reminded me of Jasper's disappearance. Nothing felt right. And if I had to see Alice again… I don't think I can hold myself together._ Emmett's thoughts were filled with sorrow.

I could almost see him physically falling apart.

"You're attempting to distance yourself from everyone; just so you can avoid your emotions. You don't want to admit defeat and allow yourself to grief?" I raised a brow at him.

We where now only miles from the house.

"Yes and no," Emmett allowed. "Really I just enjoy spending time with my brother… if anyone understands me… it's you. When we leave and go off on our own I can almost feel like myself again. But the moment we return home… it's like coming back to reality… and reality hurts."

"Rosalie doesn't offer you that kind of comfort?"

"No… I mean… Rose is dealing with this grief in her own way… I can see it on her face… the pain and the anger. When I'm around her… I just want to destroy everything… everyone… and take her away. I want to start over fresh… just her and I." Emmet said with emotion dancing in his eyes.

"Than maybe that's what you should do. I'm sure Carlisle and Esme would understand." I offered.

"She wouldn't agree to leave… she wants to stay to be around that baby." Emmett closed his eyes; leaving a hard sigh. "I couldn't ask her to do something like that."

"Emmett, she values your thoughts and emotions, just open up to her, let her hear your concerns and your wishes."

"Fine, but … no matter what… if she does agree to leave with me… I'm not leaving until we disband this Dawn Guard group. To be honesty, none of us will be safe until we take them down."

I nodded as I attempted to force a smile on my face. But I already knew that my efforts where in vain. I was incapable of smiling, I wouldn't allow myself to feel such emotions. I wouldn't be happy, I wouldn't go about living with joy and comfort… not until Jasper's killers where met with their justice. In honor of Jasper, I would let go of all emotions.

As we approached the door I was surprised as the door came flying open, revealing the one and only person that could strike a feeling inside me.

My chest tightened, I could feel the venom rushing through my body; like blood would in a human host. I could feel the flow of venom rush to my groin, but I quickly calmed myself.

"Hey Bella," Emmett spoke dejectedly as he merely moved past her and into the house. He didn't even attempt to pretend to be his normal self. But I'm sure Bella was already full aware of the situation with Emmett.

Rose has been spending a lot of time with her; I had picked up on that from the last time we returned home. Her thoughts were revolving around Bella and her son, Darrius. I often times found myself listening in on Rosalie's thoughts… just to her about Bella. I hadn't spoken with her personally in a long time… just seeing her here in front of me… I was at a loss for words.

 _At least attempt to control yourself._ The thought came deeper within the house, coming from Rosalie. She had a smug tone in her thoughts that I didn't appreciate.

"Oh Edward; hello… long time no see…" Bella spoke meekly; her eyes were the loveliest shade of brown. "How have you been?"

She spoke to me so gently, as if I would fall to pieces at just the slightest slip of tongue.

"I'm as well as I can be… considering." I cursed at myself for how strained my voice was. I forced my eyes to stay on her face; not letting my gaze wonder in fear that my hormones will become unmanageable.

"Edward," Another voice called out and suddenly Bella was moved from sight, replaced with Monica. "I'm so happy to see you, please come inside." She badgered me.

I attempted not to roll my eyes. "Please… I don't want to be bothered," I walked past her; unthinkably searching for where Bella had went.

However, when I found her I felt my insides turn cold. Demetri had her wrapped in his arms; their child between them. They were a picture of happiness… and it tormented me. I had to distance myself from it.

Envy chewed at my very soul. My heart yearned for love, passion and warmth. Why was I searching for these feelings from someone that could never offer me such things?

Would I be chasing these feelings for eternity?

 **Please leave a review! And for anyone that is reading this and getting a little worried, don't worry, this will forever be a Bella/Demetri story. I do have plans for Edward to find his mate. Keep reading and find out.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bella's Point of View**

As we were leaving Carlisle's house I felt a sense of relief, although it maybe hard for Rene to accept the fact that I'd be asking Esme or Rosalie to watch Darrius from now on, at least until we can properly teach him to control his thirst. I was grateful that we at least had an idea of what was happening with my son. However there was still a lot of things to figure out. The Dawn Guard was a very serious threat, Emmett had explained to all of us what information he and Edward gathered.

There was nearly three hundred members. Groups of ten or more was active in every town and nearly every city of Washington. It was a miracle that we haven't been found out and met with the same fate as Jasper.

This left us with not many options, we could run away, move out of Forks and away from any threat. Rosalie thought this was our best option, but there was no way that Charlie and Rene would allow me to just… leave. Especially since we have finally been reunited. But if I was to stay; with Darrius, this would put them in danger. I could attempt to run away from home, but I don't know if I could bring myself to hurt them.

Another option would be to stay and fight, this had been Emmett's idea. He wanted to single-handedly kill each and every one of them. He wanted to eradicate the Dawn Guard from existence. It was a cold and calculating move, one that I didn't agree with. They may have killed Jasper, but it wasn't with evil intent, they believe vampires are demons. They think killing the vampires is the right thing to do to keep the world safe. They didn't know there was good vampires as well. How could we condemn them to die?

Carlisle's plan was the exact opposite, he wished to speak with them and try to make a treaty of peace with them. He believed that if the Dawn Guard didn't see us as a threat they wouldn't try to harm us. It was a risky plan and to be completely honest I didn't think that it would work. Carlisle was to kind hearted and trusting of others. Surely the moment that he admitted to being a vampire they wouldn't hesitate to kill him and the rest of the family.

So as it stands the house is divided and I didn't see it getting resolved any time soon. This means that Demetri and I had to make a choice, we had to take matters into our own hands and do what's best for our son and our family.

Pulling into Demetri's driveway I couldn't help but let out a sigh; I was beginning to get a migraine.

"Is something wrong babe?" Demetri spoke as he unbuckled Darrius from his car seat. "You've been quiet the entire ride back."

"I was just thinking… things are a real mess at the moment." I replied, allowing a tiny smile come to my face at the sight of Demetri and Darrius. They were like mirror copies of each other, they looked so alike.

"Yeah and as much as I'm growing to respect Carlisle, I don't think his plans for peaceful intervention is the best idea. It's a bit… hopeless." Demetri shrugged as he led us back into his home.

I nodded in agreement. "I suppose you prefer Emmett's suggestion?"

"An all out war, no, I don't think so. I don't want to put myself in harms way. I need to be here to help you raise Darrius. It may sound selfish but I'd rather stay safe and enjoy eternity with you and our son, not fight to the death. I've been involved in more than enough bloodshed and war in my existence, I don't have it in me any more to fight." Demetri admitted, but a frown. "I want a simple life, if that means leaving Forks… forever… than I'm more than willing to start fresh somewhere else."

"But… Charlie and Rene…" I paused, watching his expression closely. "I can't leave them behind… It would absolutely destroy them."

Lightly he laid Darrius down on the couch and covered him with a blanket; as he was about to fall asleep.

"I know how you feel babe, really. But the longer we stay here… the greater chance that the Dawn Guard will hunt us down… and something tells me that they aren't going to just kill Darrius and I. They most likely will kill you and your parents… just for being here and willingly accept me."

His words filled me with fear.

"Alright… fine… we will leave…" I choked out as tears came to my face. "But I need some time… I have to think of a story to tell my parents."

Demetri pulled me into his chest gently; his lips just grazed my forehead. "Take all the time you need babe. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't, I know this is what's best for us… do you think the Cullen's will leave as well?" I spoke, my eyes closing.

"I don't think Emmett… or _Edward_ is leaving this area without some closure with Jasper's murder. They are both very stubborn." He replied with a serious look.

I inhaled deeply. "That's… unfortunate… I was really hoping I could stay close to Carlisle… he is the only one who can monitor Darrius. If something was to happen to him… who could we turn to?"

Demetri frowned deeply. "I'll be speaking with him, surely he would be willing to keep in contact and possibly do doctor visits."

"I hope your right,"

The rest of the night; Demetri and I talked, about everything, our thoughts and our feelings, our dreams for the future. We planned to relocate to Maine, to the small quiet town of Camden. It was a beautiful and calm town, a lot like Forks; so the transition should be smooth. But that wasn't what I was worried about. I was worried for Rene and Charlie.

Eventually Demetri had to go out and hunt, leaving me to my thoughts. The house was quiet, Darrius was asleep. The fuzzy robe that clung around my bare skin filled me with slight comfort. But I knew that I wouldn't be sleeping tonight. With that in mind, I went to the freezer and retrieved the tub of vanilla ice cream from my stash of frozen sweets. Vanilla was always my favorite, the flavor wasn't complex, it was simple and delicious.

I took a seat on the couch, in front of the fireplace and turned on a good movie. Everything was almost perfect, if only Demetri was here.

With a tiny bite of my ice cream I jumped as the front door came flying open. I turned quickly to see Rose and Alice enter gracefully.

"Bella, I hope you don't mind us coming over." Rose said with a warm smile. She lightly tugged Alice along and made her take a seat on the couch next to me, then she sat down on the floor to my other side.

"It's no problem at all, I was starting to feel lonely anyway." I spoke delicately, half concerned for Alice and what was going on in her head right now.

She just stared, dejectedly towards the flames of the fireplace. I couldn't read her expression, but I could sense the tension in her tiny body.

"We found out that your plans… are to move away… to leave Forks." Rose said quietly; barely above a whisper.

I felt a stabbing pain in my chest at the look of sadness on Rose's face. "How did you find out?"

"Alice had a vision… of you, Demetri and Darrius… living in Camden Maine."

It had only been a few hours that we had made this choice, it was amazing how fast Alice had foreseen this vision.

"Yes, that is the plan… and it's not like we want to leave everyone behind, I just think it's the best option for my son."

"I really respect your choice Bella, you are truly a worthy mother. To sacrifice your happiness… and leave your family behind… for the sake of your child." Rose said with a kind smile, she laid her hand on mine. "You are making the right choice… however, Alice and I wanted to talk with you about something before you left."

"Tell me,"

Alice surprised me as she now turned to make eye contact. "I want to continue searching for Jasper… like the others… but I can't handle this right now… being here in Forks… staying in the house with all those memories of him… it's driving me insane. Part of me will never stop hunting for him… but for right now I need to leave and find myself again… before I am ever able to… find him." She started with a salty look coming to her face. "I'd like to come with you."

The thought of Alice tagging along brought a smile to my face, but I stayed cautious. "Are you sure that's something that you want Alice?"

She looked to Rose for a moment, before turning back to me and nodding. "Yes, I'd like to make the move to Maine as well… I'll purchase a home near by and rebuild my life." Her words sounded bleak, but I could see the look of determination in her eyes.

"Alice and I talked about this for a while now, I know that Emmett and the others wish to stay here in Forks and figure out this Dawn Guard situation… and continue the search for Jasper. I'd like to leave as well, but I have to stay back and support Emmett. But if Alice goes with you, it will help keep communication between us." Rose said leaning down to lay on her stomach. Her eyes moved to the fireplace; a look on content on her face.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." I replied as I watched them both closely.

Alice fidgeted with a piece of her spiky black locks. "I think it's what Jasper would have wanted me to do. He wouldn't want me to stay frozen in time… he would want me to move forward and live for him."

Jasper wanted Alice to live her life to the fullest… even if he wasn't there. He wanted her to live for him in his absence. But what did that mean for her? Would that make her happy?

"I will support any choice you make Alice and I'll be there for you if you ever need anything. I hope you know that, you and your family had saved me from a very lonely and painful fate… it's only right that I'm here for you as well."

Alice looked to me, a faint smile touching her lips, but the emotion didn't fully touch her eyes. Would she ever be able to truly smile again? Would joy be foreign to her forever?

"That's exactly right, so since we will be parting ways with each other… I thought that it would be… empowering if we had something… something that we can wear that will remind us that we may not be near each other… but we aren't alone in this." Rose said, hastily digging through her bag to pull out three charm bracelets.

Each bracelet had the Cullen crest on it, along with a few tiny charms. She put on hers, before handing one to Alice and I. "Keep this on, promise me."

My eyes teared up as I clasped it around my wrist. "I promise,"

Alice put hers on as well, but didn't show any obvious feelings towards it. Instead, she turned her attention back to me. "There is something else that I wanted to tell you Bella," She paused, taking in a deep breath. "It's about Rene…"

I frowned now, concern tumbling in my stomach. I didn't like how her tone changed. Was something wrong with Rene? If my mother was in some kind of danger… or was ill… it was going to be twice as hard to commit to this move.

 **Please leave a review for an update.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bella's Point of View**

Alice made a face, taking in a deep breath. "I had a vision of Rene… it was sunny outside, not a cloud in the sky… but she was crying. Charlie was at her side, his arms around her. Her stomach was extended, large and round… she was pregnant."

I felt my jaw drop open and Rose gasped from her spot on the floor. She sat up in a flash, turning her full attention to Alice. "Are you saying Bella's mother is pregnant… right now?"

My heart was racing in my chest at this news, guilt stung me. "It just… doesn't sound possible…"

"How old was Rene when she had you Bella?" Rose wondered. "I remember hearing you say that Charlie and Rene had married really young."

"Yeah, Rene told me that she married Charlie when she was only nineteen and had me soon after. But they divorced only a year after." I sighed as a smile came to my face. "Who would have thought they would find each other again and fall in love all over again."

"Ok, so now we skip ahead eighteen years; so she is about thirty seven now." Alice muttered, not making eye contact. "That's within age of being able to get pregnant."

To be honest, I never thought that Rene would ever become pregnant again… she had told me over and over that she would never have another child. It never occurred to me that she would fall pregnant on accident…. Or was she trying? Now that she is back with Charlie… did she plan on having this baby with him? The thought of having a sibling was a nice thought… however it concerned it. Forks was beginning to seem like a less than safe place to live. However… they weren't vampires… so they shouldn't have anything to worry about.

"I will watch over Rene in your absence, I give you my word." Rose said with a serious look.

"Thanks Rose," I lightly let my head fall back against the couch, pulling my robe tighter around myself. "I just never thought this was going to happen."

"Do you think Rene will be… happy about this pregnancy? I mean… she wouldn't want to… abandon this baby?" Rose said with a raised brow. An emotion was dancing in her eyes, but I could see that she was putting forth some restraint on her emotions.

"I don't know, she didn't give me up… even when she was so young… but if this wasn't planned I really don't know what she plans to do."

Alice gave Rose a frown. "Rene isn't going to give up her child… I might not have seen a vision on confirm that…but I just have a feeling… she will love and tend to her child."

I looked down to the tub of partially melted ice cream, deciding that I had enough. As if sensing it, Rose popped up to her feet and took it from my hands. "I'll put this away for you." Just like that she walked out of the room.

Alice rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest. "Rosalie means well… but her desire for a child of her own… it's a bit… excessive."

Did that mean that she had… wanted to have Rene's baby… if Rene didn't want it?

As comforting as that was… maybe Alice was right. I needed to talk with Rene about this… right away.

Rose reentered the room with a cheerful look. It appears that she had collected her thoughts and came back when she was ready to change the subject and move on from the conversation regarding Rene's pregnancy.

"So, how exactly are you going to tell Rene and Charlie that you're moving out?" She said, lightly taking a seat in the recliner that sat just across from me.

"I haven't thought of anything yet… Demetri was throwing around the idea of faking my death… but that just sounds much to painful… I don't want to cause my parents pain. It will be hard enough on them with me leaving."

"I agree, it would destroy them." Alice said quietly, a look of sorrow on her face. "There has to be a better way, they should still have the option to come and visit you." She spoke as she turned her eyes away from us. "Death is nothing to play around with… it could cause great harm to everything and everyone around you."

"Yes, maybe our dear Bella was sent an invitation to attend a very astute school in Maine. Perhaps it's the school of her dreams and she has no choice but to flee Forks to chase her dreams." Rose said with a bright smile.

"Maybe they will move with you." Alice nodded.

"Charlie will never leave Forks…" I paused for a moment. "I mean that was the reason that Rene and Charlie had split up in the first place… there is just no way that he will move… Forks is his love just as much as Rene is."

"Well Bella, that was a long time ago, Rene and Charlie were young and lived so differently. And now, they are living together with more common interests, they have matured and have gone through a lot of experiences. They are different people now. There is still hope that Charlie will be willing to make sacrifices and Rene will be more open minded to hear his wishes as well." Rose replied with a grin.

Her words gave me just enough hope to smile. There was chance that I wouldn't have to say goodbye to Rene and Charlie. And Darrius wouldn't have to miss out on spending time with his grandparents. If things worked out… I would have nothing to fear.

"I hope so," I nodded. "I just want to see my parents happy…"

Rose chuckled and clapped her hands together. "Well enough with the dramatic talk… this might be the last time that we are together like this for a long time… let's crack open a few beers."

My eyes widened for a minute. "What? No way Rose, I can't drink, Darrius is just in the other room."

Rose waved her hand. "Nonsense, I won't be getting drunk so there will at least be one responsible adult in the room to look after your son."

Alice tossed me a can of beer, before cracking hers open and chugging it. "I don't know guys… Demetri will probably be on his way home soon…" They could tell that I was trying to stall.

"Excellent, when he comes home then I can start drinking as well." Rose grinned widely. "Come on Bella, let this be our first and last girls night in Forks. Let's say our goodbyes by getting trashed."

"Can vampires even get drunk?" I raised a brow and reluctantly took a sip of the beer. It was cold and bitter; nothing that I was fond of. I already knew that I didn't care for this brand of beer, it was the same kind that Charlie had. I recalled sneaking a can from the fridge one summer when I was fourteen.

"Yes, although it takes twice as long as it does for an average human girl." Alice shrugged her shoulders, throwing her empty can down and starting to drink another.

"And how does that work?" Pinching my nose I allowed myself a big gulp. It was hard to get the vile liquid down my throat, but after a few painful seconds I forced it down. My chest was beginning to burn and I could already feel the pressure in my head starting to fade away.

"Well, in a human-being it's the bloodstream that carries the alcohol through the body. But for the body of a vampire, we are filled with venom; which acts very closely the same as blood. However the venom moves the alcohol slower and less effectively." Rose explained as she revealed a large case of beer. "It would take two or three of these cases for a vampire to get a buzz."

With an unsteady breath I forced a few more big gulps of the beer, finishing it fast. But to my displeasure Rose had another can waiting for me. She handed it to me with delight. "This will loosen you up."

I frowned, but continued to throw down can after can of this nasty beer. By my fourth can it began to not taste as bad. I felt like I was sitting extremely still and the world around me moved ungracefully. My vision was beginning to blur out just a bit. However, I felt like I was on top of the world.

Alice on the other hand, didn't appear to visibly change.

"Alice is never going to get drunk… you said this beer isn't going to be enough." I pouted.

"No worries Bella, that's why I brought something a little harder for her." Rose said as she revealed a bottle of Vodka and a bottle of Bourbon.

Alice surprised the both of us when she took the Bourbon and began to eagerly chug at the bottle… as if it was water.

"Wow Alice!" I couldn't stop myself from clapping.

"I've needed this… I really needed to get drunk… I haven't done this for years." Alice shrugged her shoulders. "I'm beginning to feel better already."

I turned to Rose now, unable to control my words. "Can I try a bit of Vodka?"

What was I saying, I was lucky that I didn't start getting nauseous. But I never had Vodka and my curiosity got the better of me.

Rose laughed, her eyes dancing in excitement. "I thought you would never ask." She quickly poured me a shot of Vodka. I had no idea where the shot glasses came from but I didn't question it.

I pinched the tiny shot glass between my finger and with just a bit of hesitation I put it to my lips. Instantly my mouth was burning. Without a second thought I quickly sucked it down my throat. My stomach instantly heaved and I could feel my eyes narrow and my mouth twist at the strong bitterness of the drink.

Why did I do that?

I forced back the vomit threatening to spill from my lips. But other than my mild illness I felt… happy… I felt like this was the most fun I've ever had. I hadn't realized that I had been laughing, until Rose touched my shoulder.

"Shh, Bella you are going to wake up your son with all that giggling." She said with a look of amusement.

"I'll be quiet if you give me another shot." I wagged my brows at her; attempting to make a sensual look towards her. Again I wasn't sure why I couldn't control my actions, but at the time I just didn't care.

Rose handed me another shot and shook her head as she watched Alice and I. "This is going to end up being a very interesting night."

The next time that I took the shot I prepared myself, it wasn't nearly as bad this time, however for just a second it almost tasted like water. The idea of Rose possibly serving me a shot of water annoyed me.

"Give me the b-boob… bottle… Rosie." I opened my hands to her.

"No, I'll be serving the drink until your boy toy gets here, you will spill it." She patted the top of my head.

"Well if your done serving me water… than fine… but I'm keeping my elephant on you." I paused for a moment, before attempting to figure out what I had just said.

Rose and Alice busted out laughing.

"I didn't know you brought elephants here to Rose… I've always wanted to eat one." Alice was slurring her words and peaking at Rose with a look of anticipation.

"No, I didn't bring any elephants here Alice," As she was talking she handed me a double shot with a smug look. "This will knock you out for the rest of the night."

Greedily I took the shot, letting it just roll down my throat. I know longer could tell I was drinking alcohol. But after taking that double shot my stomach was beginning to feel worse and worse. I had a feeling like I was going to throw up.

I felt my eyes twitched as I unsteadily tried to get to my feet. The room spun quickly around me; causing me to giggle as I attempted to walk myself to the bathroom.

"Ronnie, I need some help getting to the shit house." I called for Rose.

I couldn't see her, but I felt her hands around me and for a moment it felt like there was a lapse in time. Because one minute I was in the living room, the next I was bent over the toilet and retching into it.

In the background I could hear Alice, singing 'God Bless America', it was the last thing that I heard, before everything went black.

 **Demetri's Point of View**

Nothing could have prepared me for what I was about to walk into. Alice was curled up in Rose's arms; singing unintelligible words. Bella was no where in sight.

"Finally, I have to take Alice home. We have to cut the party short tonight, turns out Bella is a bit of a light weight." Rose said with a look of amusement.

I raised a brow. "Is… she drunk?" I looked to Alice; amusement dancing in the pit of my stomach.

"Incredibly… and so is Bella, but don't worry I kept her out of trouble, she is in your bed… fast asleep." Rose now was standing, carrying Alice in her arms; who was still singing.

I wish I could have witnessed that… I wonder what my baby is like when she is drunk. I really missed out tonight. And as for Alice… well… If I was to lose my mate… I'd probably be drunk as often as possible. She has been so strong up until this point. I had a lot of respect for her.

"Thanks for watching over Bella and Darrius." I nodded to her with a small smile. I might not have gotten along with most of the Cullen's, but lately I've had nothing but gratitude and respect for them. Except for Edward the asshole.

"Any time, just kept an eye on Bella, she was puking a lot after drinking all that Vodka." Rose said and with that she left with Alice.

Quickly I made my way up to my bedroom; and like the angel that she was; Bella was there… beautiful and completely naked. I let my eyes wander her body freely, admiring her.

I was the luckiest man to walk the Earth.

 **Please review for an update.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bella's Point of View**

Monday morning came faster than I had been ready for. My head was killing me and I still was sick in the stomach from the night before. This was my first time dealing with a hangover and needless to say; I was miserable. I was tempted to just stay home today, but I forced myself up from the bed.

That's when I realized I was completely naked, quickly I searched for my robe; finding it tossed to the bottom of the bed. I pulled it around me as I slid off the bed. My body swayed slightly and I steadied myself, nausea hit me; but I forced myself to ignore it.

"Are you alright babe, I see you had quite the wild night last night." Demetri entered the room with a grin. He was only in a pair of pajama pants; I couldn't help but stare openly at his bare chest.

My face warmed as he wrapped his arms around me. "Yeah, I mean I had no plans on drinking last night, but Alice and Rose stopped by to talk… and we just ended up drinking… to say our goodbyes." I concluded with a tiny smile.

It was embarrassing that I had let myself lose control like that. I didn't like the feeling of not being in control of myself… and worst yet I lost most of my memory from last night's events.

"Don't be ashamed of having a good time my dear, there is nothing wrong with letting loose once in a while." He lightly planted a kiss on the top of my head.

I let my head rest on his shoulder. "Alice knew we planned to move, that's why they stopped over."

"I figured as much, have you decided when we will be making this move?"

"A week should be enough time to get all the paper work for me to transfer school and hopefully it's enough time to talk with Charlie and Rene about all of this." Reluctantly I moved from Demetri's arms to head over to Darrius' room. I wanted to make sure he was alright.

Demetri followed closely behind me; a look on content on his face. As we made our way into the room I couldn't help the smile that came to my face.

Sitting in the middle of the room; sat Darrius and Alice. It appeared that they were slowly building a tower. Darrius looked up with a huge grin and quickly got to his feet; racing over to me.

"M-mmm," He stammered as his arms went around my legs.

My heart warmed as I picked him up; holding him close. "Hey buddy, are you spending time with aunt Alice?"

He nodded, burying his face in my neck.

"I didn't know you were still here." I looked to Alice.

"I hope you don't mind… Rose did take me home last night, but… let's just say that I can't stand the dramatic atmosphere there… so I decided to come here." Alice spoke; standing up with a shy look on her face. "Being around your son… it helps… his innocence and his joy… it's hard not to enjoy it."

"I don't mind at all, it's nice to see you again." Lightly I placed Darrius back on the floor. He moved back to the tower; continuing to build.

Demetri leaned back against the wall; watching between Alice and I. "It's nice having an on-sight babysitter."

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "Anything you guys need, just let me know, I'd like to be useful."

It would be nice having Alice around, I hoped that we would offer her enough of a distraction from her agony. Without Jasper… I wondered how bleak and meaningless her life seemed to her.

Well, in a weeks' time we all would be getting a fresh start.

After a nice chat with Alice, I decided that it was time for me to head back home to Rene and Charlie, I had a lot to talk about. I didn't know how they were going to react, about the move… and if they were already aware that Rene was pregnant… if she was that is. Alice's vision didn't exactly give me a timeline of when this was happening.

I hated having to leave Demetri… especially now that I also had to let Darrius behind as well. It was a bitter goodbye, I felt alone; more than I've felt for a long time. Even as I entered Charlie and Rene's house, I was filled with a sense of loneliness.

"Hello dear," Rene greeted me from her spot on the couch. Her hair was a mess, she was in a pair of mint green pajamas, matching slippers on her feet. "Where is Darrius?" Her smile faded just slightly.

"Well, Demetri's parents wanted to spend some time with him." I lied smoothly. "He will be over at their house for the rest of the week."

Rene pouted, bringing a cup of tea up to her lips to take a shallow sip. "I'm going to really miss him, it gets so lonely when Charlie leaves… and now I'll be all alone."

I understood how she was feeling all too well.

"I will really miss him to." I sighed, moving to sit down next to her. "But I did have something that I wanted to talk with you about."

Rene watched me with a look of curiosity. "What is it?"

My heart was racing, I could feel my chest clenching tightly. I didn't know how she was going to react, better yet I didn't know what Charlie was going to think about all of this.

"I've been thinking… about making a change… going somewhere new… and … starting fresh somewhere else…" I shut my eyes quickly; not wanting to see her reaction.

However when Rene didn't reply immediately I forced my eyes open to peer at her.

She looked distressed. "Please don't tell me you plan on dropping out of school… and moving away."

"No, I wanted to transfer schools… there is this school in Maine… they offer a program of study that I'm really interested in. It would be a dream of mine… to attend this school."

Rene sighed, lightly stroking my hand. "What about Demetri? I mean… if he isn't coming along to… who will be keeping Darrius?"

"Demetri wants to move with me… so we can raise him together…"

"And how do you plan on paying for a house?"

I hadn't been expecting her to ask this question, so I quickly thought of something. "Demetri's family has a summer house there and is willing to give it to Demetri. That's where we wanted to live."

"Where is this house located?" Rene pressed on for more information. I had never seen her so concerned or rattled.

"It's in the small town of Camden, a truly quiet and beautiful place."

"I wonder if the weather is any better there?" Rene muttered to herself; she appeared to have lost focus, finally.

"I plan on making this move at the end of the week." I said after a brief pause.

Rene's eyes filled with tears. "B-but Bella, we just got you back… we finally have our family together again. You, me, your father and now your son."

"I know mom, but this is what I want… this is going to be what's best for me and my son. Forks is a nice place… but mom… it's not the place for me…" I tried to speak with her in a way that wouldn't offend her, or hurt her feelings any further.

Surprisingly she let out a tiny laugh, even as she watched me with tear stained cheeks. "This conversation seems so familiar. I understand honey, I really do. I'm just afraid. There is no doubt in my mind that I want to move with you. You and Darrius are very important to me. But Charlie is important to. I've gone through years away from him… I was the one to choose to leave Forks… to give you a better life… raising you here at Forks… at my age… you would have grown up with a depressed and bitter mother… and with parents that fought constantly." She sighed, pulling me in for a hug. "I'm proud of you, for deciding to move… for your son's sake. I did the same for you."

I was relieved that she was taking this well. "Thanks mom… do you think Ch-dad will want to move as well. I mean it would be really nice if you would both come with me."

Rene slowly let me go. "I really don't know Bella, Charlie loves this place… he would be giving up his career with the police force… as their chief. It took many years of hard work for him to form real relationships with the people here at Forks. He knows everyone and has a real bond to this place and the people in it."

"I would understand if he decided that he couldn't leave… but if he decides to stay. Please tell me that you will stay with him. You choose to leave because of me… once already. This time around, it's dad's turn; for you to choose him."

"I suppose you are right dear," Rene nodded, wiping at her tears. "I will talk with your father about all this later tonight and hopefully we can figure all this out."

I really hoped that things would work out. I didn't know if it was selfish of me to ask so much from my parents, but the further I get my family away from the Dawn Guard, the better I'll feel.

Rene seemed to be having a hard time with all of this, so I decided against asking her about her possible pregnancy. It would be best to take things slow, who knows how much Charlie will be able to handle at once. I didn't have much hope about Rene and Charlie moving to Maine with me, but that didn't matter. Rene seemed to be alright with me moving and if Charlie decides that he doesn't want to leave Forks, they still have the option to visit.

Maybe things would end up working out alright.

 **Won't be updating until I get a decent amount of reviews.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Charlie's Point of View**

I really hate Mondays. Work at the office was hectic, no one likes Mondays, so today we usually where short staffed; which means extra work for everyone. I was relieved when I finally made it home. I was greeted with the sweet smell of fish fry and a brewing pot of coffee.

There was no doubt in my mind that Bella was home; so when I entered the kitchen to find Rene, I was taken by surprise.

"Welcome home dear," She turned to me with a bright smile, but I could see sadness dancing in her blue eyes. "I'm attempting to make dinner, I'm not as skilled as Bella in the kitchen but I can manage."

I moved to take a seat at the table; watching for her mask of happiness to dissolve and reveal her true emotions. "What's the occasion?"

Without speaking Rene poured me a cup of coffee and lightly slip the cup over to me. She than turned her attention back to the stove. "No occasion," She replied after a long pause. "I just… want to talk with you about something… important."

The way she was talking right now unsettled me. I took a quick gulp from my cup and took a big breath. "What's on your mind Rene?"

She now turned to me, her emotions where now clearly etched across her face. She was anxious.

"I had a talk with Bella, when she came back from Demetri's house this morning." She started, watching for my reaction. I made sure to keep my expression blank. "She has decided that she would like to move out."

At her words there was a strong clench in my chest. "That's ridiculous," I took another drink of my coffee. "We just got things back to normal."

"Hear me out," Rene said with a serious look coming to her face.

When she looked at me like that I couldn't help but take the situation more seriously. She was usually so carefree and optimistic, in moments when she is being serious… I listened.

"When Bella was born, I tried to stay here in Forks and be a good mother and wife. But I was young and I wasn't sure what I wanted out of life. All I knew was I wasn't a good wife to you, because we just didn't have any thing in common and I hated Forks… I hated the quiet, simple life that you desired. And, I wasn't going to be a good mother to Bella if I didn't take her and leave. How could I love and care for a child, when I was so unhappy with my own life? So I decided to leave, in sake of my child and this is what Bella is deciding to do as well."

It sounds like she has been thinking about all of this for a while. Just the thought of Bella leaving us again… I didn't want to think about it… it was to painful.

"I'm sure Bella has good intentions and I'm glad that she decided to tell us that she is leaving this time around, but I'm worried about her Rene. She isn't the same Bella that I remembered. She is softer… she has more social anxieties than ever before. She used to at the very least attempted to make friends, but now it just seems like the concept of friends… and relationships isn't safe." I had this on my mind for a while.

I didn't want to push Bella for information on what really happened to her, because I don't fully believe her story. Becoming pregnant with a man she had only just let… and choosing to stay away from family… deciding to not come over… for over a year… it wasn't Bella. I could still recall the look on her face when she had came home. She looked like with just the slightest touch she would fall to pieces. Even when we moved towards her… or embraced her… she would react in a way… as if one of us was about to harm her.

The only person she didn't react to in that way, was Demetri. He had been the one to bring her home to us and for that I had no choice but to accept the guy. But I don't think the situation is that simple, he did more than just bring her home.

Something happened to Bella. Something terrible. And I doubt that either Rene or myself will ever get to hear the truth. But I was still her father, I may have failed to save her… from what ever happened… but that doesn't mean that I can just let her go back out into the world… what if she gets hurt again.

"I know that you are worried, she is our baby girl after all, that's why I was hoping… that we support Bella's choice and let her move… but I think we should move with her… she will need us… she needs to be watched over… and what better way to make things up to her than to start over fresh with our daughter and really become the stable family she needs." Rene said with a tiny smile coming to her face. "Now, I know that you love Forks… it's your home… but this is really important to Bella… and it's important to me to."

I sighed, letting my eyes close for a moment as I drank the last of my coffee.

Honestly, I didn't expect to hear all this tonight. I didn't know that Rene still felt so strongly about living in Forks. I knew that she didn't love it here… but I thought she was beginning to really adapt to this place.

"You still hate it here… don't you?" I looked to her with a steady gaze. "You where never really warming up to this town. You where just so focused on having Bella back that you enjoyed your time with her above all else."

"Yes, having Bella back made Forks bearable, but because of you… I planned on staying here and making this my permanent home." She admitted, sitting down to lean her head on my shoulder. "The truth is, I love you more than I hate Forks… so if you decide that you want to stay… I'll stay with you. But I hope that you will be open minded with moving to support Bella and Darrius."

I was touched by her confession, I could feel my cheeks warming. Lightly I pecked her cheek. "I need some time… to think it all through." I said quietly. "This is a big decision. Is that alright?"

Rene gave me the brightest smile I've seen on her face yet. "Of course dear, Bella does plan on leaving by the end of the week, so we have plenty of time to figure out what we are going to do."

I was relieved that I at least had some time to think things through. Even though deep down I already knew what the answer was. I knew that I'd do anything for Bella. I had made the mistake to pick Forks over my family once, I wasn't going to let that happen again. This was the happiest I've been since I married Rene. I wasn't going to give any of that up.

I'd have to make a few calls to see if I can get transferred to the police precinct in the same town that Bella would be moving to.

"Where exactly is she moving to?" I tried to sound disinterested, but Rene saw through me.

Rene grinned widely. "Camden, a small town in Maine. I've done a little research on the place. It looks to be a bunch of harbors, lots of fishing and sailing. It sounds like a great place… you still love to fish don't you."

"Yes," I grumbled, sighing in defeat. "Excuse me, I have to… make some calls." With that I went to find a phone.

I hate Mondays.

 **Rene's Point of View**

I didn't think this conversation would go so well. When Bella came home she would be so happy to hear that we would most likely be moving with her. Yes I wasn't thrilled that we would be moving to another small, quiet town. However the weather was better, it won't be so cloudy and rainy. I knew that it was wrong that had let Charlie believe that it was Bella who only wanted to move, I wanted to convince him to move for a while now. But I didn't want to be selfish, not this time. I wanted to do this right.

Charlie had disappeared from the kitchen, leaving me alone to my thoughts. I was thrilled that I hadn't ruin dinner yet, but hopefully Bella would be coming home soon to take over. I didn't want to risk it.

It was strange, I thought she would be home by now. Maybe I was just being paranoid.

As I turned to rinse of my hands, the smell of the soap sent a pang of nausea. I ignored the feeling, but it was becoming more intense by the minute. My mouth began to salivate and a flash of warmth hit my body.

I knew right then, that I was about to vomit.

Quickly I ran to the garbage can, I almost didn't make it. I threw up instantly, the smell of it kept me retching; even as Charlie entered the room.

"Are you alright Ren?" He was at my side now; watching me with a frown.

I wasn't able to respond, so I weakly held up one finger. I couldn't stop my arms from quivering. I've never been hit with nausea so fast… not since I was pregnant with Bella.

 **Bella's Point of View**

I knew I shouldn't have gone to school today… how was I going to get out of this situation? They had me surrounded.

 **Review?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bella's Point of View**

Becca and her group of followers had cornered me in the hall, they blocked all my escape routes and managed to led me into the library.  
They moved me to the very back, making sure there was no possible way for me to avoid them. Even the teachers that had witnessed them dragging me in here didn't stop  
to even question what was happening.

Becca was the principal's daughter, did that mean that she and her friends were allowed to do what ever they wanted?

"Nice to see you again Swan," Becca greeted me with a vicious smirk on her face. "We decided that for the meeting today, we would allow our newest recruit to be a part of it."  
Her eyes danced with wicked amusement.

"I don't mean to disappoint any of you, but my parents are making me move out of Forks, we will be gone by the end of the week." I lied smoothly.

In the back of my mind I was praying that she believed my words. I wanted out of this organization, this situation was dangerous. The longer I stuck around this group the greater the possibility of them finding out the truth. I wanted to keep Demetri and Darrius safe from them and of course the Cullen's.

The Cullen's had suffered enough from their hands.

"No need to fret Bella, the Dawn Guard is a large group, we have small stations all around the world. I'm sure there is a group there you can join." Becca said with a serious look. "Once you join us, there is no leaving. The information you have about us isn't safe. If the monsters know about us, they will come and kill us all."

"That's why we are under contracts, if you attempt to leave, you die." One of Becca's girls spoke up with a smug grin. "The second you try to leave, your name goes to the upper members of the Dawn Guard. And a hit will be issued for your life."

I could feel the warmth in my cheeks as my face went pale.

Becca was quick to respond now. "Where are you moving?"

"Camden, Maine." I had been afraid to lie to her. If she was to catch me in a lie I feared the consequences. This group was crafty and she has direct communication with the leader of organization. It would be stupid of me to be caught in a lie.

Becca pouted, leaning back in her seat. "We don't have any groups out that far East. I'll have to speak with my father about it. Maybe he can arrange flights out there so you can  
still be an active part of this group." She had a thoughtful look on her face for a while.

"You know your dad isn't going to do something like that," One of the girls spoke up, a dark look on her face. "If she is moving out of the range of the group, she has to be  
expelled from us."

The conversation was starting to unnerve me. "What do you mean by expel me from the group?"

Becca sighed, slowing pulling out a blade from her back pocket. It was different from the one that she had showed me earlier, the one that she had used to kill Jasper.

It was completely black, and the blade was bent into the shape of a crescent. It looked sleek and very sharp. Lethal.

Quickly I was backing up away from it, but a few of the other girls grabbed me; there was no way that I could escape. "What are you going to do?"

"You are no longer able to be in the group... which means with all that information... you can't live." Becca said quietly, but her eyes were swimming in torment.

"No, please don't!" I shouted, trying to pull myself from the girls holding me down. But they were strong, much stronger than I was. I wasn't able to get out of their grasp.

"What are you waiting for Becca, we can't hold her here forever," The one girl that was holding me grumbled.

"There has to be another way... I don't want to take the life of an innocent... she isn't a monster... she hasn't done anything wrong. Her family is simply moving out of range. The punishment doesn't fit the crime." Becca said with a glare.

"You're our leader, the leader of the Dawn Guard never shows mercy and upholds the rules." The girl that held onto me growled, moving to grab at the dagger. "Here, I'll do it myself."

Becca moved the blade away, putting it back into her back pocket. "Let her go Zoey, right now."

The girl paused, a hard look on her face, before letting me go. I nearly fell to my knees, but caught myself right before I made contact with the ground. I turned to Becca, still fearing my life. She appeared to be getting more and more angry.

"I don't agree with some of these rules that my father has made," She turned to the rest of her girls.

"She knows to much, if she isn't part of this group anymore she is a liability." That Zoey girl said with a glare at me. "We can't trust her to keep our secrets."

"Who in the world would believe her?" Becca argued. "Not only does it sound crazy that vampires and werewolves are real, but an organization that is out there killing them sounds just as insane. No one would believe her if she was to say anything."

"It's our most sacred law," Zoey shouted, slamming her hands down on the table. "I will be discussing this situation with your father and something will happen." She threatened, before turning and storming out of the library.

Becca rolled her eyes, turning to look at the other girls. "Go on, this meeting is over. I'm going to hang back and talk with Bella." She nodded to the rest of them.

Slowly, they all made their way out of the room, a mix of disgust and discomfort sported each of their faces. Clearly this wasn't something that normally happened, it appeared that this display of weakness from Becca left a sour taste in her follower's mouths.

"Sit," She demanded, not making eye contact.

I was quick to do as she said. Perhaps if I played along I would end up getting away from her without getting hurt, or giving her to much information. Earlier I wasn't so such I would be able to walk away from this in one piece.

We didn't say another for a long time, Becca appeared to be lost in her thoughts, so I was the first one to speak up.

"Has this happened before? Someone getting expelled from the group?" I said quietly.

She flinched at my words, slowly looking up to meet my gaze. "Yes, a few years ago in fact... my little sister, Avery. She didn't want to be a part of the Dawn Guard anymore. When my father found out... he made the call... that she would be expelled from the group... and I was to be the one to expel her."

"You... killed your own sister?" I said quietly, feeling fear tumble inside my chest. I instantly didn't feel safe sitting right across from a murderer.

Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I did... my father was so pleased that he appointed me the leader of a small fraction of Dawn Guard members. But... she was just a kid... a child... my baby sister. I've never felt so much agony... I'm just as bad as the monsters that I hunt. I can't. I won't. kill another innocent person. Ever again."

I couldn't respond, there was a lump in my throat. What could I possibly say? Should I be comforting her? Should I be running for my life? I didn't know this girl that was sitting across from me. We both lived very different lives. I could see the torment in her eyes as she looked at me. She looked lonely, broken and weak.

Without her group next to her, she seemed less threatening. Had her malicious nature just been a ploy? Was she just acting like the ruthless cold blooded killer? Was she just a broken woman, like me?

Hesitantly I reached out and touched her hand. "I'm really sorry for your loss," I said quietly, chewing my lip as I tried to decide what to say. "I'm sorry that you went through that."

She looked up at me with wide eyes; full of shock. "You don't think I'm a monster? You aren't scared of me?"

"Did you want to kill her?" I questioned.

She shook her head. "No, I pleaded with my father, I endured weeks of him beating the hell out of me until I submitted to his wishes. He told me that either I kill her... or he would kill us both." Her tears where falling faster now and her speech was beginning to slur.

"I don't think you are a monster, your father put you in an awful position and no one has the right to judge you. Or judge the choices that you made."

But to murder your own sister... I was having a very hard time allowing that information to sink in and not judge her for it. At the end of the day she was a killer. With all of this being said, it made me more anxious for Rene and Charlie to move with Demetri, Darrius and I.

Truly no one was safe here.

Even though Becca was showing guilt and decided to spare my life, I still didn't trust her. If she was capable of killing her own family, she was capable of killing anyone. I just needed to tell her whatever she wanted to hear, I needed her to believe that I liked her and didn't judge her. It wasn't to late for her to change her mind and kill me right here.

"Thank you Bella, for being so open-minded," She said with a gentle smile. "It's rare to find someone like you... I'm really sorry that I made you join the group... it wasn't my idea in the slightest. My father wanted you to be a part of this."

"Your father wanted me involved with this organization? Why?" I said, feeling a frown come to my face.

She shrugged her shoulders. "He didn't really explain that, he only said that some of his friends recommended you."

"Friends?" I repeated the word.

"Yeah, my dad is friends with another organization that is ran out of Italy. It's a different organization, but we basically go hand in hand with each other." She said with a puzzling look coming to her face. "Our goals are the same."

"What are your goals?" I muttered lowly. Just the mention of Italy had my skin crawling and my body trembling from the tortuous memories of the past experiences.

"Keeping our world safe from monsters." She said simply. "Keep the balance of power between our world and theirs."

I didn't know what she meant by any of this, but I was losing my ability to sit her calmly. I could feel that I was beginning to lose my nerve. I was terrified. I wanted to leave this room and get as far away from his girl as possible.

"I really appreciate you letting me live... but... I really should get going, I'm not feeling very well... I think I should head to the nurse." I said meekly standing up from my seat.

"Don't thank me just yet..." She sighed, standing up as well. "Yes I refused to kill you... but nothing is stopping my father from doing it himself. If you were smart you should leave... now... and move somewhere else. Now that the rest of the group knows where you are moving, he will surely send someone out to kill you and your family."

I could feel tears coming to my eyes. "Ok," was all I could manage to say.

"Go now, I'll head in and talk with him, it will give you a head start. But I can't stall him for very long. Get your family and get out of Forks as soon as you can. My father takes these rules very seriously and I've seen him kill people with less information than what you have." Becca said with a serious frown. She quickly began to push us out of the library and out to one of the back exits of the school.

I couldn't believe this was happening. Without thinking I ran. For my life. Demetri was already waiting for me at my car, he had heard the conversation and was already prepared to get us out of here as soon as possible.

We would explain everything to Rene and Charlie later. The only stops we would be making would be to pick up Alice and Darrius. We would be leaving Forks within the hour and our lives on the run would begin.


	24. Chapter 24

**Bella's Point of View**

We didn't have much time to waste, luckily Alice had a vision of something happening and by the time Demetri and I made it home she had everything packed up and boarding tickets to Anchorage Alaska.

Alaska might not have been my first choice, I wasn't so sure that Rene and Charlie would be up for such a drastic move. Not to mention they will be upset that I'm just up and moving right now without explaining anything to them. The situation isn't good, I couldn't think of a better way of doing this. I didn't have time to deliberate my options. For now, I just had to focus on getting Darius out of harm's way.

It felt like the drive to the airport took an eternity, even with Demetri's terrifyingly fast driving. I couldn't even focus on anything in those regards, I couldn't stop from watching out the windows; waiting for any sign of us being followed.

Would Becca's father immediately begin hunting me? Or does he plan on prolonging this… does he want me to go insane worrying and constantly looking behind my shoulder to be killed.

"Bella, try to calm down, the Cullen's are scouting the area for any Dawn Guard activity. If anyone follows us, Carlisle promised me that he would take care of it." Demetri said, his eyes peered into mine; setting my chest ablaze.

I almost felt better, but I couldn't allow myself to put my guard down, not until my son was out of Washington.

Alice spoke up from the back seat. "Once we get to the airport you have a five minute window to call Rene and Charlie, bring them up to speed if you would like."

"What should I say to them?" I sighed, letting my head lean against the window; my head throbbing from the stress of it all. "They are going to be furious with me."

"Don't you dare feel guilty about this Bella, you are doing what's best for your child." Alice said softly. "They are your parents, they will forgive you."

Her words were comforting, but the muscles in my body, my feelings, everything was clenched so tightly. I couldn't let myself relax for a moment.

"Thanks Alice, I just don't know what I could possibly say to them at this point."

Demetri lightly laid his hand into my lap; giving my thigh a squeeze.

"We'll think of something," He said, offering me a small smile. "Don't worry babe, everything is going to be alright."

For a moment I felt my heart skip a beat as I made eye contact with him. I turned to take a long peak back at Darius; who was sleeping peacefully in his car seat.

Maybe he was right. Maybe everything would be alright.

Arriving at the airport it was a complete mad dash to the flight. We surprisingly didn't have much trouble getting through TSA and making it to our boarding area. Once we got there I decided to make a quick call to Rene and Charlie.

Alice was seated, staring off into space; her eyes seemed clouded with sorrow.

Was she thinking of Jasper?

Demetri was sitting across from her; keeping Darius distracted. Darius seemed content just playing with some random toys that we had brought along with us.

I quickly moved to a more quiet spot and dialed Rene's number.

Between Rene and Charlie, I believed that Rene would be more understanding of this situation.

"Hey Bella, sorry I'm late getting home. I stopped by the doctor's office today." Rene spoke from the other end of the phone. Her tone was so light and cheerful.

"It's alright mom, I'm actually not home either." I paused, chewing my lip.

I really didn't want to break the news to her.

"Oh, where are you, I have some pretty exciting news." She continued.

"What news?" I had a guess. Maybe she had found out about her pregnancy.

"Well I wanted to tell you in person, but… turns out I'm pregnant." Rene spoke in a thrilled tone.

Try to sound surprised.

"Wow mom, that's amazing!" I said attempting to sound upbeat. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks honey, I'm just having such a hard time believing it, I never thought I was going to go through this again. Maybe this time around I can do this right. With your father at my side."

She sounded to hopeful and happy, I almost lost my nerve. But I knew I had to tell her what was going on. I just hope it didn't completely ruin her good mood.

"Well that's great, but I do need to tell you something important as well."

"Alright, I'm all ears."

"At the moment I am in route to Anchorage Alaska." I squeezed my eyes shut; waiting for her reaction.

"What?! Isabella Marie, tell me that you are kidding." Her tone was undeterminable, which made me very nervous.

"I wish I could give you a good excuse, but Demetri and I decided that we didn't want to wait any longer to move. We found an excellent school and a beautiful home."

"I thought you were moving to Maine? What happened to that plan?"

"Something came up, I really can't explain it right now." I sighed, peaking over to Demetri; who waved to me. Obviously gesturing that our flight was now boarding.

"I have to go mom, I'm about to board the flight. I'll call you when we land."

With that I hung up, not waiting to hear her response. I didn't have much time, we had to get on this plane fast.

The faster we get out of here the better. I just hoped that Rene and Charlie would be right behind us.


	25. Chapter 25

**Charlie's Point of View**

After missing a few distressing voicemails from Rene I decided to head home a little early. Bella had taken off, packed up everything and left town. Our little girl was gone again. I was confused. I couldn't think of one reason Bella would have to leave so abruptly. It was thoughtless... spontaneous. That wasn't like Bella. She wasn't one to just jump into descisions.

Something felt very wrong about this situation. There was just this feeling in my gut, that something was wrong. Perhaps she was in some kind of trouble.

It didn't take long for me to get home. Sitting in our driveway sat an old mercury sable. I reconized the car instantly. Johnathan Miller. The principal of Forks high school.

Why would Bella's principal be here?

Suspicion began chewing at me as I slowly made my way to the front door. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong here.

As I strode through the threshold I was greeted by Rene's uncomfortable expression and Johnathan's smooth smile in my direction.

"Chief Swan, long time no see." Johnathan was the first one to break the silence. He moved over to me, sticking his hand out to shake mine.

"Principal Miller, it's always a pleasure. What do we owe the visit?" I scanned his expression, searching for any hint of hesitation.

"My dear daughter Rebecca mentioned that Bella would be moving at the end of the week. Of course Rebecca was heart broken, she is very fond of your daughter." Johnathan said, his eyes danced between Rene and I.

"That doesn't explain why you dropped by," I said, letting my arms fold across my chest.

I knew Johnathan Miller. He was a local of La Push for years before he moved to Forks to become the principal. I didn't trust him when we first met and I didn't today. He kept himself and his family in line. They were the ideal family. Even when he lost his youngest daughter in a car wreck.

The Miller family was a town treasure. That's what they wanted you to believe. But I knew differently. The night that his daughter died. I saw Johnathan in her hospital room, grief didn't enter his eyes. He didn't shed a tear. All he did was sit in her room with a short smirk on his face.

It was incredibly suspicious and I had investigated him for weeks, even after the case was closed. But I couldn't gather any evidence against him. Deep down in my heart I know that Johnathan had something to do with the death of his daughter. He played a part in it. I don't believe the story that she died in a car wreck.

"Right, I decided to come over just to chat." He offered me an innocent smile. "I promised Rebecca that I would find out where you all where moving to, or to talk with Bella myself. To trade contact information." He continued.

Rene went to open her mouth, but I quickly intrupted before she could speak. "Bella went down to La Push with some friends, she won't be back until late." I lied, keeping eye contact with him. "And I'm afraid you were given incorrect information. We aren't moving out of Forks. We are traveling to Maine to visit with some family for a while."

Johnathan frowned slightly. "Oh is that right... how long will you all be gone? I'm not sure how Forks will manage without our chief of police."

Rene looked at me with mild confusion, but thankfully she stayed quiet.

I didn't trust him, not for a moment. I wouldn't be giving him any information about us leaving, or where we would be going. "Oh I'd say about a month,"

He seemed to believe my lies.

"Well Rebecca will be estatic that her friend won't be leaving her for very long. I should probably be making my way home as well with the good news." He offered me a wide smile. "Again, it was nice seeing the both of you."

"You to," Rene said with a tiny wave.

With that, Johnathan stood and made his way out the door. He seemed to be in a rush to leave now.

"What was that all about?" Rene wondered, giving me a look. "It's not like you to lie like that."

I held my hand up to her, peaking through the curtains to check if Johnathan had made it far enough away for us to speak privately. He already made it to his car, so I turned to her warily.

"What did the two of you talk about before I got here?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "He had arrived only minutes before you got home. He only asked me when you would be home. He wanted to speak with you."

Well that was a relief.

If Johnathan Miller wanted information about my daughter's wereabouts I wanted to make sure that he would never find out where she is. Bella has gone through enough. I just had a bad feeling about it.

I didn't trust the guy. And him showing up here... it crossed the line of professionalism. What was the real reason he was here? It couldn't be about his daughter wanting to stay connected to Bella when she moves away. Bella hadn't mentioned making any new friends.

Bella would have mentioned Rebecca if they had started being friends. That was a friendship that I didn't want Bella to be a part of.

"I don't trust John, never have. I want this move to be as low key as possible. That family of his is strange. I'd feel better if they didn't know where we were moving to." I explained.

Rene nodded meekly. "Fair enough, you know the people in this town better than I do. So I trust your judgement. But we do have a major issue here." She politely reminded me.

That's right. Bella was gone. With Darius.

My heart ached for a minute, but I ignored the sting.

"She is gone, you mentioned Alaska. That's where they are heading." I said with a heavy sigh.

Rene nodded. "Yes, Bella said that they didn't want to wait a second longer, they wanted to move now. I guess they found a house and will be enrolling in a new school within the next few weeks." The look on her face was heart breaking.

I moved to her side, sweeping her into my arms. "This doesn't change anything. We will move with them. I'm not ready to let this go. I just got my family back. My daughter. My grandson. My wife. We will make arrangements to move down there with her."

"Really, Alaska isn't to big of a change for you?" Rene said looking up at me with a big grin. Tears still hung in her eyes.

"There is no such thing as to big of a change." I teased, allowing myself to relax a bit.

"I do have... some pretty big news." She said, her eyes seemed to twinkle as she gazed up at me.

I found myself getting distracted by her beauty. When I looked at her, I could see the woman that I had fallen in love with so many years ago. We may of aged slightly in our time apart, but she was still as enticing as ever.

"I don't know how much more excitement I can handle today." I chuckled, lightly stroking her cheek. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant," She whispered quietly, a nervous smile on her face. "You're going to be a father... again."

I felt my jaw drop instantly and tears sting in my eyes. Joy danced in my body as I stared at the love of my life. Who was now carrying another child of mine.

Without thinking my hand slid down towards her stomach. Images of her first pregnancy with Bella flashed through my mind. I couldn't contain my tears of happiness.

"Really?" Was all I could choke out.

She laughed, hugging me close. "I know, I was just as surprised as you are. But it's true. We are having another baby Charlie. We get another chance at doing this the right way."

 **Review for another update.**


	26. Chapter 26

Bella's Point of View

It's been nearly three months since we have arrived in Anchorage Alaska. It was absolutely gorgeous here. Even though the temperature is on the colder side, it was truly a scenic place. The bustling wildlife and captivating mountain ranges where astonding. There was a general vibe to the locals of Anchorage, everyone was so laid back and friendly. It was hard not to fall in love with Alaska. I wasn't the only one that felt that way. Rene and Charlie both seemed to love living here just as much. Demetri and Alice enjoyed the hunting grounds. It apparently offered them a new range of wildlife to hunt. Demetri in particular had grown fond of the grizzely bears.

Now that we are settled in; Demetri and I started enrollment in the local high school. Alice decided that she wouldn't be returning to school, she wanted to stay home with Darius.  
Everyone at school was very welcoming, I could feel myself relaxing more and more each day. But I couldn't bring myself to talk with anyone. There was still something holding me back from getting to close to new people. I still didn't trust the world. I wasn't ready to return to society. I knew that not everyone was out to hurt me, or my family. But sometimes I can't get the Dawn Guard out of my head. And worse yet, the nightmares of Aro and his prision has returned. Other than my inner demons, everything seemed to be going really well.

Charlie found a position with the police force here in Alaska and Rene is working as a waitress at the local diner; not far from the school. Darius was thriving, his growth hasn't slowed but he was beginning to speak and he was learning to control his thirst. He is so intelligent, it surprised me everyday. Rosalie call everyday, usually right around the time I get back from school. She kept us updated on the Dawn Guard situation and on the hunt to find Jasper. So far we know that principal Miller is tiredlessly searching for any information on where the Swan family moved. But for now he is completely in the dark. He has no idea where we are. And as for the hunt of Jasper's body, they haven't found anything. It was like he had vanished from existence. It was hard hearing that part of the phone call, seeing Alice's face. Her eyes filled with sorrow, just like the day of his death.

She withdrew from all conversation for a few hours every day. My heart ached for her loss and I wish that I could do something to ease her suffering, but I knew the only thing that could do that, would be if they found Jasper. But things where getting better. When Alice was around Darius it was different. She smiled, she laughed, she almost seemed to be alright. He brought a happiest out of her that I couldn't explain. He enjoyed her company just as much, so I was glad that Alice came with us. If this was the only thing to raise her spirits I won't stand in the way of it.

"Momma, where is daddy?" Darius spoke, making his way into the kitchen. Alice followed behind him, a content look on her face. "He is out getting something to eat." I turned to smile at them both.

Demetri had gone out hunting a while ago. He liked to keep a steady supply of blood on hand, especially now that we were working on Darius' thirst.

"I'm hungry to," He looked up at me with big chocolate brown eyes; so full of innocent.

It melted my heart. "What would you like to eat?" I smiled at him.

"Juice and samie," He responded with a giddy look.

"Please momma?" When Darius was hungry; which wasn't often, he would usually ask for juice and a sandwich. I knew by now this meant he wanted a grilled cheese and some blood. We had taught him to refer to blood as juice when around other people. If we were to be out in public and someone heard my son telling me he wants some blood to drink it would b quite an issue.

So he has been calling blood, juice.

"Alright, let me make some for you." I said as I began to gather the necessary ingredients.

Alice moved to the fridge, getting out his sippy cup. "What kind of juice do you want?" She looked to Darius with a grin.

"You like the kind daddy drinks huh?"

Darius nodded. "Yes, just like daddy."

Darius looked up to Demetri so much, he copied everything that he did. The way he walks, talks, dresses and now even drinking his preferred blood of choice. Which of course was bear. It was adorable, having a mini copy of Demetri. They truly where so much alike. Darius looked more like his father than me. He had the perfect olive skin and dark curly hair.

Alice quickly poured him some blood, while I made him a grilled cheese. Out of all the human food Darius likes this was his favorite. This boy loved cheese. Any other food he tried he would get sick.

"So Bella, when is Rene and Charlie coming over tonight?" Alice wondered, picking up Darius and putting him in one of the dining room chairs. Darius drank from his cup with a smile, waiting patiently for his sandwich.

"They said they would be stopping by for dinner, Rene had her appointment at the doctors today. She will be finding out the gender." I said, unable to hold back the excitement. Alice nodded slowly, a tiny smile on her face.

"How many weeks is she?" "I think she said she is at 16 weeks now," I spoke as I finished Darius' sandwich and slid it over to him. He didn't hesitate, taking a big bite.

"Thank you momma," He said with his mouth full. "You're welcome dear," I cooed to him, moving over to plant a kiss at the top of his head.

"Did she have a wish for a certain gender?" Alice continued, now taking a seat at the table as well. "Because I did happen to get a vision..."

I held up my hands. "Don't tell me."

Alice pouted, but allowed a grin to come to her face. "I thought you didn't like surprises."

"This is an exception," I laughed, turning back to the stove to make myself a grilled cheese sandwich.

"I'd like to find the news out with her. And I think she is hoping for a boy."

Darius beamed with excitement. "I hope grammie has a boy baby to."

"Yeah, so you can have a little play mate some day." Alice said with a dotting smile.

At her words I felt a fluttering in my chest. It would be wonderful for Darius to have someone to play with. He has never been around other kids his age. He was so different from other children, I wasn't sure when we could intergrade him with the others.

My thoughts ran wild, stopping at the image of Darius holding hands with another boy. A boy that looked a lot like him. A brother. A smile came to my face as I focused on the metal image. Do I really want another baby? The thought excited me.

But there was a few things that stood in the way of that. One, I still felt we were in danger. I still feel that the Dawn Guard is a big threat and I shouldn't be bringing another child into this situation. And also, I'm not really sure how Demetri feels about it.

I let the smile slid off my face. I wouldn't even bring it up to him. It was a careless thought. I should just focus on my son and my relationship with Demetri. There was plenty of time for us to possibly have another baby in the future. But right now wasn't the right time. Not with everything going on.

Still, as I heard our front door open and close my heart sprang in my chest.

Darius snapped his head in the direction of the sound. He jumped up from his chair and went racing for the door. "Daddy!" He exclamed, tripping slightly on his way out.

Alice snickered, looking towards me. "Maybe he is bit more like you than I thought." She teased me. "He is about as graceful as you."

I laughed, giving Alice's shoulder a swat. But her shoulder was so hard that I doubt that she even felt it.

Demetri entered the room, Daris sitting proudly on his shoulders. "Honey I'm home," He chuckled, heading to the fridge to put away the gallon jug of blood he had collected.

A few straw drops of blood had landed around his collar, probably from the last animal that he had drank from. I leaned up and shared a tender kiss with him, to Darius' horror. "Gross," He made a face, before Demetri lightly took him off his shoulders and placed him on the floor.

Darius went back to the table to finish his lunch.

"You might need to change your shirt before my parents get here," I chuckled, relaxing as he sweeped me into his arms and held me close.

His hands wandered down to my hips. "Of course, I'd appreciate a little help getting undressed." He leaned down to whisper in my ear, before leaving a cold kiss on my neck. I felt like I was going to melt as my face began to get hot. I looked to Alice with an embarrassed look coming to my face.

Alice rolled her eyes and smirked at us. "Go ahead, I'll stay down here with your son. He was going to show me the picture he was drawing." She turned to Darius. Darius nodded, his face turning serious.

"I made it special for you." He whispered to her.

At her words Demetri scooped me up and ran us up to our bedroom. The door shut behind us at the same time I felt my body getting pressed into the soft mattress. The cold chill I felt on my chest was the first thing that registered in my mind before I realized that Demetri had taken my shirt off. He hovered over me, his eyes gazing down at me with hunger.

"The thirst for this," He paused, leaning down to run his tongue along my breasts. "Can never be quenched."

I could feel the goosebumps forming over every inch of my bare skin. I let out a quiet gasp as his cool tongue flicked at my nipples. A rush of sensations began in my crouch and I pushed my hips up towards him instinctively.

The feeling was euphroic, I couldn't get enough of him.

"Take me," I whispered despeately. "Please."

As if he couldn't contain himself any longer he didn't hesitate to rip the remaining clothes between us and begin to pleasure my body in ways that I couldn't even put to words.

When we made love it was like fireworks. The pushing, the pulling, the squealing of the mattress and the slamming of the headboard against the wall. It was passionate, it consumed my every emotion into one. Lust. And when we finshed, pure bliss. I never wanted this to end.

Review?


	27. Chapter 27

**Bella's Point of View**

When Demetri and I finished, we decided to enjoy each other a little more; by getting into the shower together. It started out innocent, but it grew increasingly clear that we would be taking a little longer in the shower than I had planned.

His hands where everywhere and with the scolding heat of the water he no longer felt cold to the touch. I couldn't resist him, nor did I plan on attempting to.

I was in heaven.

Would I ever grow tired of this? Would the lust and hunger for each soften over time?

At the moment I didn't think that would be possible.

After finishing up in the shower we got dressed and made our way back down to Alice and Darius. They were sitting on the couch watching cartoons; Darius sat next to her with his head in her lap.

When he heard us enter the room he shot up, his eyes dancing between us with glee. "Finally," He grinned making his way over to wrap my legs up in a tight hug. "Come watch toons with me momma."

"Okay sweetheart," I smiled, allowing him to pull me to the couch. He quickly nestled into my lap and looked up towards Demetri. "Daddy, come sit beside momma."

Demetri chuckled, moving to sit next to us, laying his arm around my shoulder. In the same moment Alice's phone began to ring.

I turned to glance at the clock. It was five o'clock. That means Rosalie was calling with the daily update. She would always call at five, religiously. She never missed a day and she was never a minute late.

Alice stood, life coming to her eyes as she left the room to answer the call. No doubt she was hoping that they found Jasper's body. She never lost hope. I know if it had been Demetri that… was killed… I would have never given up on him either.

It was a long time before she reentered the room, nearly an hour. This is the longest phone call yet, usually they talked briefly, five minutes at most.

My chest clenched up tighter as the minutes ticked by.

Did something happen? Did the Dawn Guard find out where we are?

The wait was agonizing.

So when Alice made back I attempted to sound disinterested. "Is everything ok?"

Alice barely made eye contact with me. "There is a little problem back at home. They want me to head back to help." She spoke so quietly that I could barely hear her.

Now I couldn't contain my concern. "What happened?"

Alice sighed, letting her eyes close. "Something… awful. I'll be leaving in the morning." Her voice sounded weak.

"Will you… be coming back?" I chewed my lip, looking down to Darius.

Thankfully he had fallen asleep.

"Yes, after I take care of a few things." She replied, opening her eyes again. "Rosalie will be coming down to take my place until then."

Something terrible happened and Alice didn't appear willing to say what it was.

I turned towards Demetri, reading over his expression. His face almost mirrored Alice's. He must have heard the conversation. He knows what happened. As Alice left the room, I nudged at him.

He knew instantly what I wanted to know. "They got another one… just like Jasper." He spoke quietly, peaking down at Darius a few times.

My heart began to throb and my eyes widened. "Not Edward," Was the first thing to come out of my mouth. I couldn't help but worry about him. I loved the rest of the Cullen's' but Edward held a special place in my heart. He had saved my life. I owed him mine.

An emotion danced in Demetri's eyes for a moment, his face turning sour. "No, not him. Although I would have rather it have been."

"Who," I urged him, unable to stand not knowing.

Demetri took a deep breath and exhaled with a sad look. "The doctor's wife,"

I felt my jaw drop and tears sting in my eyes. "Not Esme,"

Another Cullen had lost their mate to this group. It was getting out of hand. They needed to call off their search and leave Forks.

It still boggled my mind how a human could have possibly taken down a vampire.

"There has been a bit more information. Apparently the Dawn Guard isn't really as strong and mighty as they claim. Sure they have a fancy weapon that actually works against us, but the real threat… is the fact that they have a vampire working with them." Demetri said silently.

"They are working with a vampire… to kill other vampires." I muttered lowly. "That does make any sense. Why would they do that?"

"They probably realized that it is impossible for a human to overpower us and found a vampire malevolent enough to be a part of this organization."

I shook my head in disgust. Shivers rolled down my spine as the image of Aro came into my mind. He was a nightmare. I knew there were plenty of monsters out there like him. And they were out there killing the Cullen's' off.

"Does the Cullen's have any enemies? Who would go after them? There has to be a reason that this group knows they are vampires. The whole town had no idea there was vampires."

Demetri frowned. "It could be any one of the surviving Volturi. Most of them had a deep hatred for Carlisle and his family."

I could feel my heart racing faster by the second. I didn't like talking about the Volturi. It brought back painful memories that I would rather forget about. But this was important. If it is one of the Volturi that is behind this we would have to do something about that.

We would have to help them. They risked everything to save my life and Darius'. It would only be right to do the same for them.

I looked down to Darius, still asleep in my arms.

But there is no way I could bring this kind of danger to Darius. I wanted him as far away from all of this as possible. Perhaps I could leave him with Rene and Charlie… Just until we get everything figured out. I wanted to help them. I was tired of living in fear and letting more of my friends die.

Within the next few hours Charlie and Rene made it over for dinner. There was an energy around them that was so light and positive it was hard not getting sucked into it. They seemed so happy and carefree, I was truly happy for them.

As long as they were out of Forks they had a chance at being happy parents again. I would do anything to keep them safe.

Rene was smiling ear to ear as she pulled me in for a hug. "It's so good to see you honey."

"You to mom," I attempted to smile, but it didn't quite make it to my face.

Darius must have heard her voice, he popped his head out from the living room and came racing out. "Grammie!"

Rene chuckled, opening her arms to him and giving him a big hug. "Oh my you are getting to be a big boy. So quickly."

A pinch of anxiety hit me at her words.

She didn't know how accurate she was. Darius was growing at such a faster rate than normal kids his age.

It was frightening.

And even though we speak with Carlisle nearly every day and send him updated pictures, I still felt like there was nothing we could do. All we could do was wait and see what happens.

Carlisle hasn't found any new information about vampire and human pregnancies. Or births for that matter. As of right now, Darius was the only one in existence.

I just wanted to give my son the best possible life, because we really didn't know how long we would have with him.

It seems that Darius' growth rate changes sporadically, for a few weeks his growth rate spikes and he begins to mature almost right before my eyes. Other weeks his growth seems to top completely.

It was all very frustrating. He was my son and I didn't know what was going on with him. I felt helpless and defeated.

Charlie came in the door behind Rene, holding a box. "Hey bells, where can I put the cake?"

Rene had decided that she would bring a reveal cake over for dinner. She will cut into the cake and if the inside is blue it's a boy and if it's a girl it will be pink.

It was a cute idea.

"I cleared out a spot in the fridge." I waved to him to follow

While Darius distracted Rene, Charlie and I headed into the kitchen; where Demetri was waiting.

As soon as Rene was out of sight Charlie's face shifted from calm to completely unhinged. His face was slowly turning red. "Is everything ready?" He muttered to us.

"Everything is taken care of," Demetri gave him a smile before gesturing to the vase of roses and the tiny black box sitting next to them. "The rest is up to you Charlie."

Charlie had confessed last week that he would be proposing to Rene tonight, after the gender reveal. This had taken me off guard but I was very happy for them. They might have lost each other in the past but they found themselves again. The spark that they once had returned. This time stronger than ever.

I've never seen either of them so happy. They truly belonged together. Growing up I wouldn't have thought this would ever happen. I suppose that's what life was all about. The little surprises. Even when you think you have everything figured out life throws a curve ball at you.

"I appreciate all your help, really." Charlie gave Demetri a pat on the shoulder.

Demetri and Charlie had really bonded since we made the move down here. They went fishing plenty of times and I guess according to Demetri Charlie opened up a lot of his inner feelings. So being the sweet guy Demetri was, he talked with him. Helped him out with some personal matters, I didn't get all the details. I didn't want to invade Charlie's privacy. I was his daughter. I'm sure there are conversations that he isn't comfortable sharing with me. But he found comfort in confiding in Demetri.

So I was thankful. Demetri was a wonderful father, a magnificent boyfriend and an amazing friend. He was the complete package. I was truly lucky to have him in my life. He was the reason I had Darius after all. He gave me the most precious gift.

I'd never be able to repay him.

 **What do you think Rene is having? Boy or Girl? What are your thoughts?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bella's point of View**

Tonight had turned out better than I had expected. We fried up some fish that Charlie and Demetri had caught the other day and for dessert we dug into a sweet blueberry cake that Rene had brought over. The blueberry had indicated the gender of her child; which was a boy.

Rene and Charlie where over the moon with the news. Not to mention Darius.

I was truly happy for them. It was nice seeing my parents happy and together. What made the night even better was when Charlie got up offering Rene a bouquet of flowers, in the middle of it sat a diamond ring.

The proposal filled me with joy. My parents would be getting married again. Hopefully this time it would be permeant. They were so good for each other. Rene brought Charlie to life with her carefree attitude and spontaneous ideas. While Charlie kept Rene grounded and gave her a sense of security and purpose. They were stronger together than they were apparent.

But with everything wonderful happening tonight there was something heart breaking as well. Alice was leaving us. As she left, Rosalie came. As much as I loved spending time with Rose, Darius had really grown close with her. He was going to be devastated when he finds out that she is gone.

Rosalie brought distressing news with her. How Carlisle wasn't himself, how Emmett had completely closed off from the rest of the world and how Edward was the only one holding the family together. With Alice coming back Carlisle hopes to find the people responsible and take them out. He no longer wanted to settle this peacefully. He wanted a fight.

It sounded like things where just falling apart at the seams. My heart ached for the Cullen family. I couldn't help but feel responsible for their suffering. Maybe if I didn't let myself get involved with Becca and her group the Dawn Guard wouldn't have begun hunting the Cullen's down.

But I knew it was worse than that. The Dawn Guard was working with a vampire. Possibly one of the old Volturi members. If that was the case, no one was safe. Not in Forks.

I wish they all just would have gotten out of Forks. But I knew they didn't want to run away, they wanted to face this problem. I wanted to be there alongside them and offer my help, but there wasn't much I could do. I was human after all and I had a son that was depending on me. So even though I felt incredibly selfish, I had to stay out of the fight.

There was no way I could leave Darius behind and go off to war with these guys. Even though I knew that I owed the Cullen's everything. I couldn't bring myself to leave. I just hoped that they understood.

 **Edward's Point of View**

I wasn't sure if things could get any worse. Jasper was gone and now Esme. Emmett was half the man he used to be and Carlisle was as far gone as Alice. His eyes held nothing but pain and sorrow. He quit working at the hospital and now he and Emmett scoured the area each night, killing off Dawn Guard members. Nothing was what it used to be. It was like a nightmare.

Even with Alice returning to us, there was only a faint glimmer of hope that she would be the key to finding Johnathan Miller. The vampire working with Johnathan was a crafty character, he kept Johnathan out of sight and safe from our advances.

 _She is a traitor. All she cares about is that stupid baby._ Emmett's thoughts were loud and full of venom as he stomped into the living room.

I glared towards him. "That isn't true and you know that. Rosalie didn't want any part of this Emmett. She wanted to go where she would be useful. Protecting Bella and her child."

 _I needed her here. I'm her mate, shouldn't my wants and needs come before anyone else's?_ Emmett balled his hands into fists.

"Her wants and needs are important as well. Or did you forget that you are in a relationship?"

 _Not anymore._ His eyes flashed up to mine; now a startling crimson. _I made a mistake and she left me for it. She took all those years of us being together and threw it all away because of a moment of weakness._

"That's not why she left Emmett. We are all different people right now. She just needs some space. You still love her?" I said with a hard look at him.

"More than anything in the world." He replied with a heavy sigh.

"If it's meant to be; you both will find each other again. And learn to love each other for who you are now."

"You heard her thoughts before she left… does she still love me?" His voice turned quieter.

I hesitated for a moment.

If I was to tell him the truth it would only make things worse. It would only end his relationship with Rosalie permanently. If I was to tell him that Rose doesn't even recognize him… and last lost her feelings for him… he would lose all hope of fixing the relationship.

"Of course she still loves you," I lied smoothly. "She just needs space right now."

He smiled slightly and nodded. "We'll kill all those bastards and she will be able to come back home. It isn't safe for her to be here."

"Right, so let's get out there and join Carlisle and Alice." I urged.

He nodded and within seconds he was gone.

 _You shouldn't have lied to him. You're giving him false hope._ Another thought came to me.

I turned slightly to see Monica leaning against the wall at the other end of the room. "This entire family is just about on the brink of destruction. I'm not going to allow this to get any worse."

She snorted with a dark look on her face. _Letting someone hold onto the past doesn't help the situation that we are in. Things are different now. Everyone isn't the same as they were before._

"There is no telling if this is going to be permanent. When the Dawn Guard is destroyed things will most likely return to normal."

I had to believe that. It was the only thing holding all of us together.

 _So what happens after the Dawn Guard are all gone. Even if we could manage killing each and every one of them? It's not going to bring Jasper or Esme back. It's not going to bring happiness to Alice or Carlisle. It's not going to make Rosalie fall back in love with Emmett. This experience has changed their lives completely. There is no returning to normal._ Monica thought's had a bitter tone to them. The way she casted her eyes down to her hands, the anger in her eyes, I knew she was recalling her time in Italy. Being a prisoner to Aro.

Deep down I knew she was right. But if there was any chance of making things right this was it. We had to find Johnathan and end this organization before more innocent people got hurt.

Bella popped into my mind and a pain came to my chest. Unthinkably I moved my hand over my chest as if to hold back the ache. I missed her face with a burning agony that I didn't understand.

Why did I want to be near her so badly? I had thought the longer that she was away the less I would miss her. But my pain only intensified by our distance. I couldn't understand why. But I had to see her. I wanted to see her beautiful face and embrace her. I wanted to know that she was ok.

My other hand dug into my pocket where my phone was.

I should call Rosalie and get an update on her. Maybe I could even speak with her.

But I lost my nerve.

Bella was safe and happy far away from here and I wasn't about to interfere in her life. It would only bring her suffering. She had Demetri and her son. Not to mention Charlie and Rene. I wouldn't drag her into our issues just because I was too selfish to leave her alone.

Monica narrowed her eyes at me, sensing my inner turmoil. "Thinking about her again, huh?"

"No," I lied, shaking my head as I pulled my hand out of my pocket. "I'm just wondering if Rose made it up to Alaska."

"You're a terrible liar," She gave me a disapproving look. "I'll never understand why Bella Swan is so important to you. I'm here for you. Everyday. Why can't you feel the same way about me?"

I couldn't help but make a face. "I don't feel any certain way with anyone." Quickly I turned my back to her. "There is too much going on to worry about relationships and romance. That's just not who I am Monica. And I never will be… in your regards… I'm sorry." With that I made a speedy exit.

I wished that woman would leave me alone. I didn't want to be rude to her, because she was right she was very supportive of me and my family in this time of need. She was out here every day with us, hunting down Dawn Guard members. But I didn't care for her in the way that she wanted me to. She was lovely, but she wasn't anyone special. She didn't fascinate me or make me question anything. She just followed me blindly into battle, like a loyal solider.

As thankful as I was that she was willing to do just about anything for us, she just wanted the woman for me. My heart yearned for someone a bit sweeter and warm to the touch. A girl that could light up my world of solitude.

And that woman was far away from here; in the arms of another man.

Review?


	29. Chapter 29

**Bella's Point of View**

 **6 Month Time Skip**

Things were different again. Peaceful. I couldn't recall a time when things felt so easy and normal. Like breathing. I was happy. The happiest I've been my entire life to be completely honest with myself. The thought of the Dawn Guard still loomed in my mind, but for some reason I no longer was afraid. I felt safe. For the first time... in a very long time.

Rene and Charlie was somewhere lost on cloud nine. With preparing for the birth of their son and for a wedding that would be happening in the summer of the next year. They were happy and thriving. I had been over to their house frequently; with Rose, helping to construct their nursery and stock up their supply of diapers, wipes and baby clothes. While Demetri, Charlie and Darius went out on fishing trips - They had taken on the details of the wedding planning; much to Rene's disappointment. But with the baby about to be born Charlie didn't want her to push herself and stress about the whole thing. We all knew Rene had a habit of pushing herself to the extreme.  
School, was slow and at times unbearable. But we had unexpectedly found a group of friends there. They were entertaining, most importantly they made me feel... normal. I've never felt more like a teenage girl than I ever have with them. To make matters even better, they knew about vampires. Some of them where vampires, some of them where human, it was an unexplainable mix of both. But that didn't stop them from loving and respecting each other. It was nice being a part of a group that had a understanding of what my life really was.

Tristian was more of less the leader of the group. He had been the one to approach Demetri and I. He had offered us a space at his table at lunch. A friendly offer that I would have normally passed on, if it had not been for his deep butterscotch eyes. He was a vampire, one that didn't hunt humans. I didn't know to many other vampires like that other than Demetri and the Cullen's.

Tristian was completely engrossed with Rosalie. He watched her with such intensity, I could feel the invisible pull forming between them. Not to mention, Tristian and Demetri really hit it off. They had a lot in common, the same attitude and demeanor. They got along well.

That first day of school had been an overwhelming experience, especially as we met the rest of Tristian's group.

Morgan Speller, was the first of his group to welcome us with a warm hug and open acceptance. She was human and interestingly enough she had been Tristian's girlfriend. They very recently had ended the relationship. Morgan signified the mother of the group. She was very protective over the others, especially Tristian. But I could feel the tense atmosphere between them. At the moment they weren't on speaking terms. I suppose the break up wasn't mutual, but it wasn't my business to ask questions.

"Bella, you better eat, you barely touched your salad." Morgan pointed out from her seat across from me at the lunch table.

I shrugged my shoulders slightly, giving her a look. "I'm not the biggest fan of school lunches."

Morgan shook her head; causing her dark ringlets to move from her face to behind her shoulders. "Honestly, between you and Avery, you'll both be skin and bones if you don't eat more."

Avery Neal, was another girl in the group. Out of all of them, I was closest with her. She was more shy and quiet than the others. But she was also the kindest. She was pale, like me, but with pale blonde hair and a tiny frame. Like a tiny ballerina.

"I told you, I just don't have much of an appetite after biology class today." Her voice was so soft and quiet that I barely heard her.

Sitting next to her I felt like a giant. She was so small and short she could have passed for a thirteen year old.

Tristian chuckled, tilting back in his seat to sneakily move his arm around the back of Rosalie's chair. "Are you talking about the dissection lab?"

Rose noticed, hiding her smile as she nudged his arm away from her.

Avery nodded meekly. "Yes, that was disgusting,"

I couldn't agree more. Biology was the first class of the day and let's just say dissecting frogs isn't the best way to start out your day. Of course I had done this lab previously in Phoenix, but that felt like so long ago. Memories from the past escapes from my mind easily now. I had learned the art of removing unwanted memories from my brain quickly.

"Didn't you two get kicked out of that class?" Tristian smirked towards Malcom and Andrew.

Malcom and Andrew Reed. They were identical twins, the only way to tell them apart was Andrew's dark gold eyes. The eyes of a vampire. Malcom on the other hand had deep emerald green eyes. They had similar mannerisms; trouble-makers, class clowns, the typical jocks of the group. They where very close and very competitive, even though Andrew had the upper hand on most things now that he was turned. But that didn't stop Malcom from constantly trying to be better at everything than his brother.  
"We might have gone to far," Malcom snickered, flashing us his famous snotty smirk.

Andrew rolled his eyes, matching his brother's expression. "But we did put on a good show."

Demetri nodded laughing, giving the both of them a hi-five. "It definitely made class more interesting." He agreed.

"Did you really attempt to put on a dead frog puppy show?" Tristian let out a loud belly laugh, enjoying the very immature conversation.

I chose to ignore them, letting the boys continue their chat.

"I seriously can't believe wait for the dance this Friday, are you guys going?" Morgan wondered; ignoring the boys as well. She watched between Avery and I, but I saw her peaking towards Tristian a few times.

Avery blushed at her words, now she began to take sneaky glances towards Andrew. "I do... but I don't have a date..." She spoke lowly.

It was obvious that Avery was harboring feelings towards Andrew. I saw the way that she looks at him. Any time that he spoke she would listen intently. She was always pinning over that boy, but I couldn't understand why.

Sure Andrew was good looking, but he was so immature and borderline annoying at times. It was hard to imagine any of his positive qualities. If he had any... I hadn't seen them. At least Malcom appeared to have a sweet side. Even though he would never admit it. I had seen Malcom come to Demetri or to Tristian countless times with questions and concerns about his brother. Andrew had been newly turned and was only just beginning to control his thirst. It's been a few weeks but he was doing well. But Malcom worried about him constantly. He was worried that some day his brother was going to hurt someone... or worse.

"Hello everyone," A voice came from behind me.

At the sound of the voice the entire table went quiet. I knew who it was instantly. It was the last member of this little group. She was the reason Andrew was a vampire, she was the reason that Andrew could never share the same feelings that Avery has for him.

"Stephany, babe, there you are." Andrew's eyes seemed to light up as he saw her.

She was brilliant. Her beauty rivalled Rosalie's. She was the imagine of perfection, to the point that all the girls at the table turned their sights off of her; including Rose. Even the gorgeous Rosalie Hale couldn't hold eye contact with this other vampire beauty.

Stephany smiled widely, moving to sit in between Andrew and Malcom. She moved so both of her hands went to both of their laps. "There is my handsome men." She purred towards the both of them.

Andrew and Malcom both melted at her touch and at the same time I could see the spark of jealous bouncing between the brothers.  
I didn't particularly like the way Stephanie controlled the twins. Messing with their feelings and pitting them against each other all the time. It wasn't right and neither one of them deserved it. Even since Stephanie saved Andrew's life, by turning him, both boys have fallen head over heels for the woman. How long would she play with them?  
Unfortunately there was nothing any of us could do about it. Stephany always gets what she wants. The sad thing about this is she probably doesn't truly love either of them. While Avery is sitting here... desperately wanting a chance with Andrew.

"Hey Steph, we where just talking about the dance." Morgan said with a slight smile.

Stephany chewed her lip. "Oh yeah I almost forgot about that dance... I wonder who I should take..." She looked between Andrew and Malcom.

"Me," The twins both spoke at the same time.

Andrew glared daggers towards Malcom. "Don't pretend that you even have a chance with her. You're human." He said it lowly.

Malcom looked outraged. "So it's going to be like that is it." With that Malcom stood up with his tray, storming away from the table.

Stephany sighed, looking towards the direction Malcom left. "I should go talk with him." For once guilt painted her eyes.

Andrew quickly wrapped his arm around her should. "No, he will be fine. You just got here. I'm not letting you go that easily." He offered her a pleading smile.  
She didn't appear to even hear him, her eye still searching for where Malcom went. But she nodded. Making no move to leave.

"Well, like I was saying, the dance..." Morgan went on, turning back to Avery and I. "Are you two coming. Dates or not, we should all just do together as friends."

I detested dances. I was thankful that I actually had an excuse for not going.

"I can't actually, my mother will be delivering soon. I have to be ready to head into the hospital at any moment." I explained, letting my hand rest in Demetri's lap.  
Demetri looked to me with a heart warming smile as he leaned in to kiss the top of my head.

"Well you're still going, right Rosie?" Tristian wondered, turning to Rose with a hopeful look coming to his face.

Rose eyed him with a small smirk of her own. "I don't know... maybe..." She looked to me with a slight pout. "Unless you need me to watch Darius... if Rene goes into labor."  
I shook my head. "Nope, we will just be taking him with us, Rene wants Darius to be one of the first ones to see this baby." I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Rose now turned to Tristian. "I guess I'll be there..."

Tristian's smile widened. "I guess that means I'll be going as well..."

It appeared that Rose and Tristian was having a moment, much to Morgan's discomfort. Morgan's expression turned sour now, a frown coming to her face.

"Looks like... I'll have to find someone to ask..." Morgan muttered with heavy sigh, turning away from Rose and Tristian.

Morgan was taking their break up hard... much harder than Tristian was. Although when she talked about them splitting up, she had made it clear that she had been the one to call off the relationship. The only one that knew why they broke up was Avery.

Morgan confides in Avery for everything and in turn Avery tells her everything. It's only recently that the both of them have began to open a bit more to me. I knew that Morgan still had feelings for Tristian and I knew that Avery had feelings for Andrew. But that was as deep as I knew.

I felt bad for them. I couldn't imagine loving someone... and that someone not loving me back. I had been lucky to find Demetri. He loved me unconditionally and passionately. I trusted him with my life and I knew deep down that we would be together forever. The kind of love I found with him... it was a love that was rare... something you would read in a fairytale... the kind of love that most people don't believe exist... I didn't believe it could exist... but here he was.

My prince charming was real. He had his flaws and so did I. But we looked past them. We accepted each other for who we where. The good and the bad. We would face it all together. And that's why I was no longer afraid. That's why I'm the happiest I've ever been. Because I've found the place that I belong, surrounded by people like me and family who I love and cherish... and most important... the man of my dreams.

 **Haven't gotten many reviews for these last few chapters. I'll update once i get more than 2. thanks for all that read and review. Your reviews motivate me to continue.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bella's point of View**

The rest of the week had gone by at a snail pace; soon it was Friday, the night of the dace. I had expected to Rene to have gone into labor by now. But no such luck. I was beginning to feel bad for her, she was so large and in a good deal of pain and discomfort. She looked miserable. I didn't recall feeling like that with my final days of my pregnancy with Darius. Although I made it a point to not have memories of the past… at least during that point of my life.

Sitting in my first class; Biology with Mrs. Bonnet, I sat with Morgan. She was my lab partner and for the past few days she hadn't actually been her usual cheerful self. I could see something was troubling her, but I wasn't brave enough to ask why. I didn't want her to think that I was nosey. If she wanted to share her problems with me I'm sure that she would say.

Perhaps she wasn't aware of how clear it was on her face that she was upset. The dark curls that hung just at her shoulders where pulled back into a tight ponytail; which brought the attention to her face. She was mildly pretty, with her sun-kissed skin and her piercing dark brown eyes.

When she took her seat next to me she flopped herself down, letting her books drop to the table; creating a loud crash. She let out a hard breath, a sour look on her face.

"Something wrong?" I couldn't help but ask, watching her expression closely.

She paused, searching my eyes for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I am a little… depressed." She admitted.

"Do you mind me asking why?" I continued cautiously.

"I was really hoping that Tristan was going to ask me to the dance… so we could talk about… the break up. If he would give me a chance to explain…"

I knew that Morgan was having a hard time with her break up with Tristan, more so than he appeared to be having. He seemed to be moving on from it. But I did notice that he completely ignored her existence, as if she wasn't even there. Clearly he was still hurt over it.

"Maybe he just needs some time." I offered gently.

"That's what Avery keeps saying, but the thing is… it's been months. And nothing is getting better. In fact it's worse than before… it looks to me like he already found my replacement." Morgan muttered with narrowed eyes. "The perfect _Rosalie Hale_."

Tristan really did begin getting close with Rose. He was even starting to stop over at the house just to chat with her. Any time I saw one of them, the other wasn't far away. The way that he looked at her… it was so intense. It was the kind of gaze that I hadn't experienced. It was so consuming and passionate. I wasn't even sure if Demetri looked at me in that way. It took my breath away. You could almost feel the invisible pull between them.

"First of all, Rose is married. I really doubt they are going to start seeing each other any time soon." I shook my head. But deep down I wasn't really sure what was going to happen. Rose and Emmett had been separated for months now. I didn't know what terms their relationship is on at the moment. That wasn't something that Rose liked to talk about.

When she moved down here in place of Alice, she had made no mention of Emmett. She didn't contact him, didn't talk about him. It was as if their relationship had completely dissolved. But I didn't know what was going on with them.

"Yes, but her husband is nowhere to be found. There is nothing stopping her from swooping in and stealing him away. They look so… perfect together. She is a better fit for him than me. She is a vampire like him. I'm human. And I had never planned on changing that." Morgan sighed, speaking quieter now.

The teacher had begun the lecture and watched around the room for any sign of someone not paying any attention. Morgan and I both began to pretend taking notes and turned to half listen to what the teacher was talking about.

The lesson was one that I had already gone over when I went to school in Phoenix, so I didn't worry about listening to closely. This material was easy.

"So, you never planned on getting turned… to be with him?" I whispered to her, glancing at her face.

"No, I don't want to be a vampire. I want to stay normal and have a normal life. I want to grow old and have children. That was nothing Tristan wanted, he wanted me to be immortal with him. But I saw all the negatives to that choice and decided against the idea." Morgan whispered back with a sad look. "Now that I know how it feels without him… I change my mind. I'd do anything to get him back. Even turn."

"You should tell him that…" I muttered, turning back towards the teacher.

She shook her head. "I tried, but he wouldn't hear it. We had constantly fought about this and now he just doesn't care anymore. I had made a big mistake… he will never forgive me."

"Quiet in the back." The teacher snipped towards Morgan and I.

That ended any further conversation between us. That was fine, it seemed that all this talk was starting to upset Morgan further. Tears came to her eyes as she turned her attention back to the lecture.

I truly felt bad for her, but curiosity burned at me as I tried to figure out what she could have done to make Tristan so upset. Even to break up with her. She said that she had made a mistake. I wonder what that meant. Maybe she had an affair. But how she was speaking… she desperately loved this man so much that she was now willing to give up her human life to be with him. It didn't sound to me like cheating would cross her mind. But I didn't know Morgan very well, she was much more cautious about herself personally than all the others in the group. I had always had a feeling that she kept her own personal business to herself and no one else. Besides Avery of course. Her and Avery where close friends. I think Avery mentioned them being friends since Elementary school. Perhaps I couldn't accurately judge her, not without knowing who she really was. Or what her true intentions are.

Even the friendliest faces could just be a mask.

The bell rung sharply overhead, signally the end of class. Morgan and I said our goodbyes before we went our separate ways. I had a lot on my mind as I walked to my next class. But as I approached the door I smiled to find Demetri and Rose waiting for me outside the door.

Demetri pulled me to his chest, planting a kiss at the top of my head. "Finally. I don't suppose you missed me as much as I missed you." He whispered in my ear, planting kisses down my neck as he did so.

I felt my face flush as he finally released me. "Of course I did."

Rosalie made a face towards us as we all walked in. "Keep the PDA to a limit. I need to talk with you Bella. About something serious." Her tone was very serious. It made me worry.

"What is it Rose?" I asked as we all took our seats. Demetri sat at my right and Rose took the seat by my left.

She scooted her entire desk and chair closer to me and leaned in to whisper towards me. "I think that I might be… having feelings for someone… not Emmett." The shame that came to her face, broke my heart.

"There is nothing wrong with that." I said after a brief pause. "But what about Emmett? Are you two… still together?"

She sniffed, her topaz eyes looking troubled. "I don't know… I don't know how I feel about him anymore. Even since we lost Jasper he has been a completely different person. His personality has changed. He isn't the same man that I married."

I nodded slowly, taking in her words. "If you aren't sure about what you feel for him… you should talk with him. Either fix things with him, or end things with him. Because right now, I'm sure that he doesn't know where you two stand."

Rose seemed to think about what I said for a while before she decided to respond. "I want things to work out with Emmett. I married him. But… Tristan… the way that he makes me feel… it's like nothing I've ever felt. And I like who I am when I'm near him. I almost feel… human."

My heart pulled at her words, bringing a smile to my face. "It sounds like you love him Rose."

Rosalie nodded, a tiny smile coming to her face. "I had thought for so long that I was in love with Emmett and maybe I was… but now… Tristan is the only man I had imagine being with. But, Emmett and I have such a long history, he truly knows who I am… and I think that he deserves another chance to be the man that I need him to be."

"You should talk with him… or even see him if possible. Talk with him about your feelings. Maybe it's not too late to fix things." I shrugged my shoulders. "Because if you don't choose between them… it's only going to hurt everyone involved."

"You're right Bella," Rose sighed, giving my hand a pat. "Thanks for listening." With that she rose her hand, eyeing the teacher. "May I be excused to the nurse?"

"Of course," The teacher responded, without looking up from his computer.

I looked to her curiously. "Where are you going?" I whispered.

"To see Emmett." She whispered back, before taking her things and walking out of the room in to fast of a speed; thankfully none of the students seemed to be paying any attention.

I wished her luck. What she was doing was the right thing. I really hoped that things would work out. But no matter what, someone would end up getting hurt out of this. If Emmett and Rosalie work on their issues, Tristan will be heart broken. If Rosalie and Emmett don't work out… Morgan will be heart broken when Rose and Tristan decide to try.

* * *

 **Emmett's Point of View**

It had been a long week and it had sucked, more than every other day. Today, had been the anniversary of the day Rose and I met. And she was nowhere to be found. I hadn't heard from her in months. Not a call, nothing. She called Alice once a week for an update, but I've yet to be able to talk with her.

Edward continues to tell me that Rose just needs space and time. But I was beginning to think that I was never going to hear from here again. She left me. It was starting to sink in now. But now I had a choice. Do I fight for her, or do I give her up?

My chest ached at the thought of letting her go. I loved her… more than anyone in the world. I should have been there for her when she needed me. Instead of let my emotions get out of control. I should have agreed to leave with her and go to Alaska. But I was too busy being angry and full of revenge for Jasper's killers. I neglected my wife. Now I got what I deserved.

Everyone was gone tonight. They left to hunt, it's been a long time since I've had a drink. Since my slip up… I've been working hard at regaining control over my thirst and emotions. I had no idea how much influence Jasper had over my emotions. Now that he was gone… I felt like an uncaged wild beast.

I paced the house, walking into each room nearly a thousand times. I couldn't relax. I needed to go to her. I needed to see her and make things right. I glanced at the calendar. It was Friday. Had time really went by that fast?

What are you waiting for? Go to your wife. Make things right.

Quickly I went running towards the front door only to be stopped as Monica came through the door, hitting into me,

"Oh, sorry, didn't know you were back." I cleared my throat, anxiously looking towards the door.

She sighed heavily, a sad look coming to her face. "Looks like you're ready to head out. Don't let me keep you." She spoke as she walked past me.

I paused, feeling a pull in my chest. "Is something wrong?"

"Don't worry about it Emmett, I'm fine." She glanced at me for a moment.

"Come on Monica, you've been a good friend to me… to all of us. If something is wrong, I want to help." I muttered, taking a hold of her gently.

She hesitated, but nodded. "It's Edward, it's just hard… loving someone… and they don't feel the same. I give him everything. My heart and soul. But he just doesn't feel the same way. He avoids me."

I could relate to how she felt. It kind of felt the same way with Rose and I. I've always been there for her and supported her when she needed me. But now she was gone. When I needed her. I was struggling to hold myself together. If she had been there with me… I might not have made the mistake to hurt that human… I might not have killed an innocent person.

"I completely understand," I said lowly. "I've been feeling the same lately."

Monica looked to me, with a sad look. "That's a shame, I wish Rosalie knew how lucky she was to have a man who cared so much for her. You're truly an amazing man."

"An amazing man, wouldn't have killed that innocent girl." I said looking down to my feet. Guilt shook at my body furiously. I could feel myself losing control over my anger.

To my surprise, I felt Monica's arms come around my neck, drawing me into her body. The moment that we touched I felt a wave a calmness hit into my. I clutched at the feeling quickly. My arms went around her instinctively. I wanted to feel that calmness. I wanted that feeling of being accepted and wanted. I hadn't had that feeling in months.

I felt like a monster. But not with her in my arms.

"It's going to be ok Emmett." She whispered to me, looking up into my eyes.

Heat run down my spine as I looked into her eyes. I felt my body moving by itself, I hadn't even noticed that I had leaned down until I felt her lips brush against mine.

The feeling was euphoric. Calmness entered my body and for a moment, I almost felt like I was back to normal. I felt happy. I could even let out a laugh as we pulled apart.

"You can control emotions." I said smiling down at her.

She looked up at me breathlessly. "I felt it to. I mean… that was… incredible." Again she leaned up and kissed me. I held fast, deepening the kiss and relishing in how it made me feel.  
Soon I had us backed up against the wall. I was responding purely to instincts now as I ripped her clothing away.

I needed to feel wanted. I needed to feel her. I wanted her.

As we began to make love I felt my body tense and freeze as the front door came open. Revealing the one person I would have never expected to see.

Rosalie.

She stood in the doorway, her mouth parted open in horror.

"Rose… I…" I stopped mid-sentence. Because she ran. Like a ghost she disappeared from sight.

My heart sunk in my chest.

What have I done?

* * *

 **What do you all think of this? Leave a review with your thoughts.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bella's point of View**

* * *

When we had gotten home from school I was surprised to see Rose. The look on her face… was that of pure agony. It looked like even the slightest touch would cause her to fall to pieces. Her body trembled as if she was sobbing, but there were no tears.

"Rose, are you ok?" I timidly approached her.

Without warning she flew to me, pulling me in for a tight hug. She sobbed silently as she held onto me. It felt like I was the only thing holding her up on her feet. Her hold was becoming almost too tight. But I didn't dare move away from her.

I noticed briefly that Demetri had left the room, sensing that Rose wanted to me privately. Even though we all knew that Demetri would be able to hear our entire conversation even if he walked a mile down the road, let alone just in the next room.

But his absence was enough for Rose to open up.

"He… was cheating… with that whore!" Rose hissed, now looking just as angry as she was sad. "That slut!" She quickly dropped her arms from around me; balling her hands into fists.

"Woah, slow down," I touched her shoulder. "Start from the beginning, what happened?"

She drew in a long breath, shutting her eyes for a moment; as if collecting some thought.

"I ran to Forks, to see Emmett. And when I got there, Edward was waiting outside for me. I could tell by the look on his face that something was wrong." She shook her head, her eyes danced with icy cold anger. "He tried to stop me from walking in… I wish that he would have."

There was a pinch in my chest at her words. I wasn't sure if it was because I knew where this story was going. Or if it was the mere fact that she had brought up Edward. I had truly missed him. I couldn't put my finger on why that was. But there was a dull ache in my heart when I thought of him.

"What did you see," I asked reluctantly.

"I saw Emmett… with Monica… they were right in the middle of…" Rose paused, her body starting to tremble again. "Oh god," She couldn't even finish the sentence.

Seeing her like this completely broke my heart. And after hearing what she had to witness… I couldn't help but instantly take Rose's side on this situation. Yes, Rose and Tristan has been flirting back and forth… but it was all harmless and not taken serious… at least on Rosalie's part. But what Emmett was doing… well that was a full blown affair.

"You don't have to say anymore…" I said quietly. "Rose, I'm so sorry you had to see that. You didn't deserve any of this."

She returned to me, hugging me again, but this time much weaker. As if all her anger was zapped away as sadness returned.

"I just can't believe it, I can't believe that he would do this to me." She muttered, her voice sounding so weak and fragile. Nothing like she usually sounded. Rosalie was such a strong person and so beautiful, I had a hard time imagining something like this happening to her.

Emmett and Rose has had some issues in the last few months, but I didn't know it was to the point that an affair was even a possibility.

"Did you end up… talking with him… at all…?"

She shook her head. "No, and I don't plan on it. I'm never speaking to him again."

"Even if he was to show up and apologize… I know it doesn't make up for what he did, but would you be willing to work through this… or is it over." I asked quietly.

She hesitated, letting her eyes close for half a second before nodding slowly. "I had gone to Forks to figure out where our relationship was. I went there to see if he was worth fighting for. And I got my answer."

"So… what are you going to do now?"

Rose huffed, letting me go finally, to take a step back and fold her arms across her chest. "I'm going to that stupid dance. I believe a certain someone had asked me to go." She had just the faintest smile.

In a way I was happy that Rosalie had someone else to turn to, but I knew what this meant. This would mean that Morgan might have just lost her shot at getting back together with Tristan.

With her mind set Rosalie decided to go out dress shopping for a last minute dress. She asked me to come along, but I had to stay back, if Rene called I wanted to be close by. The doctors had told us all that Rene could be delivering any time this week. I honestly thought that she wouldn't have made it this far.

Instead, Demetri, Darius and I snuggled up in front of the TV and watched a few kid shows until Darius fell asleep right in between us. I watched down at him, gently playing with a piece of his dark curls. He looked like a sleeping angel.

I was once again stunned by how fast he had grown. Physically he appeared to be nearing five years old. But mentally he was functioning at a level of a ten year old. He was so smart, he was learning more each day. I was proud of him, but it also scared me. We didn't know when or if his growth spurt would slow down.

At this point, Rene and Charlie where beginning to get suspicious. Well… at least I think Charlie is suspicious. Rene has always been blissfully unaware of most things. I wasn't very worried about it though. Charlie wasn't one to start demanding answers, or throwing out accusations. He supported us, he loved Darius so I don't think he is about to do anything to hurt us. Neither one of them would… but what would they think… if they knew about vampires?

How could they deny Demetri if they found out about him? Since he is the father of my child, who also is partially a vampire as well. Surely they would still accept us being together. It was a frightening thought of telling them the truth. But I couldn't imagine trying to explain to them why Darius was growing so quickly. Not for much longer.

But I would procrastinate on that topic for as long as I could. Only when I absolutely have to tell them the truth. This vampire stuff doesn't bother me, but who's to say it won't cause Charlie a heart attack.

I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts when I felt Demetri's soft touch on my shoulder. "Are you alright babe, you where spacing out."

"I was?" I yawned, letting my head fall back against the couch. "Sorry about that, I have a lot on my mind." I said quickly so I didn't wake Darius.

Demetri nodded, rolling his eyes for a moment. "With all the drama with Rose and Morgan, this is exactly why I didn't bother going to high school."

I looked to him curiously. "You've never gone to high school?"

"No, not a modern school. I've found the whole constitution of schools to be pointless. You can find all the knowledge you need by simply visiting a library. They kept quite an extensive one at the Volturi place of operations." He spoke with a sour look. "That's where I spent most of my time."

I nodded, watching him with interest. "Can you tell me anything about your past? What was it like… way back when…?"

He paused, his mouth appearing to go tight. "I can't remember any of my old life as a human, but I have centuries of pain, violence and bloodshed, locked up in here," He tapped his brain. "That I wish I could forget."

"Sounds awful," I felt my eyes sting slightly. "I didn't know that you suffered like that."

He gently stroked my face, letting out a low sigh. "It's become easier, how could I be miserable when I'm with you. I have found the love of my life and I have a son. Life couldn't get much better." He offered me a smile.

I had no idea that Demetri had so much anguish that he had faced in his life time. I knew that he had been with the Volturi for a long time and they made him do horrible things, but I hadn't stopped to think how those things are affecting him now. I was so concerned about myself and my own traumatic experiences with the Volturi that I never once stopped to think about him. I felt incredibly selfish. To the point that I felt sick in the stomach.

"I'm so sorry." I spoke quietly, letting the tears slide down my cheeks. "I'm sorry for everything you ever had to endure."

He gave me a look. "What are you apologizing for? You didn't cause any of the bad things. You and Darius is the only good things I have in life. You both are everything to me. If it wasn't for the both of you… I'd probably found a way to end my existence."

I shook my head, wiping at my eyes. "We have to stop talking about this, I can't stand the thought of you… dying." More tears spilled over my fingertips as I tried dabbing them away,

He creaked a smile, leaning over to kiss me softly. "Whatever you say babe," He lightly wiped the rest of my tears away.

"Someday I would like you to tell me some of those memories of the past. The painful ones. I'd like to understand…" I spoke after a long pause of silence between us.

"That probably wouldn't be a good idea." Demetri said, not making eye contact with me. "I wasn't the same man that I am today. I don't think you could ever look at me the same way if you knew the kinds of things that I did." He spoke quietly.

The curiosity was burning inside me like scorching hot coals.

I was about to respond when my phone started ringing loudly in my pocket. Quickly I dug for the phone and answered. "Hello,"

"Bella honey, it's time, my water just broke." Rene's voice sounded from the other end of the phone.

* * *

 **Leave a review if you liked the chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bella's Point of Views**

I've never been a fan of hospitals. The atmosphere was so bleak and unlively, especially late at night. The smell of this place was peculiar. Perhaps from the hospital's use of disinfectant, chemicals or quite possibly bodily fluids was the source of the unpleasant aroma. Either way, it brought a feeling of uneasiness. Not to mention it was absolutely freezing in here.

But all of this was worth getting the first glimpse of my new little brother. He was an absolute joy. So precious and so tiny. I couldn't even recall Darius being so petite. He was pale, very much like myself, with Rene's pure blue eyes and Charlie's dark curls.

Rene had been in labor for nearly three hours, so it was understandable that she had fallen asleep soon after. She fell in and out of sleep a few times, enough to talk a little with me, but it was getting very late and I knew that she needed her rest.

Darius was so excited about all of this, he was the first one of us to hold the baby. The look in his eyes, it was gut-wrenching. He cared so deeply for this baby already. I could see it in his face.

He wanted to be a big brother.

Charlie was holding the baby at the moment, feeding him. The smile on his face was heartwarming. He was clearly very proud.

"Are you sure you guys have to head out so soon?" Charlie wondered, his eyes didn't leave the baby, even as he spoke to us.

"Unfortunately it's getting pretty late, I should get Darius to bed." I shrugged my shoulders, letting my head rest on Demetri's shoulder. "Besides I think it would be nice if you get some alone time with your new son."

Darius was fast asleep, cuddled in bed next to Rene. They both looked so peaceful, I hated to disturb either of them.

Demetri was able to snatch him up without waking Rene, and wrapped a blanket around him.

Charlie beamed, finally looking up to make eye contact with me. "Thanks Bells," He shifted the baby in his arms so I could look at him fully. "Say goodbye to your big sister Greggory,"

I couldn't help but smile at the name. Rene had decided on naming the baby after Charlie's father. And for his middle name, they chose Charles. After Charlie.

Gregory Charles Swan. It wasn't a bad name. Not at all.

"Good bye little greg," I cooed to him, before giving my dad's shoulder a squeeze and making our way out. Rene was sleeping peacefully. I'll be sure to call her in the morning.

Demetri shared a smile with me as we exited the hospital. The bitter coldness nipped at my cheeks as we made our way to the car. As we got into the car I held Darius in my lap, letting him sleep.

I could see Demetri lost in thought as we made our way home.

"What's on your mind," I whispered towards him.

He cracked a smile. "I'm just remembering back to your pregnancy. We never really had a chance to fully enjoy the experience. There was so much happening back then."

I nodded, not allowing myself to think back to that point of time. "Yes, the situation was a little different in my case." I spoke quietly.

Pain pinched at my chest and I squeezed my eyes shut as I attempted to push back the awful thoughts and feelings from the past. I could feel tears coming to my eyes.

As much as I yearned to enjoy my pregnancy it was probably the worst time of my life. I was so afraid and lost. The only thing that pulled me though was when I met Demetri. He had been the one thing that I could cling on. Only he could ease my suffering.

However he wasn't the only one.

Instantly my thoughts turned to Edward Cullen.

A strange feeling twisted in my chest as his image popped into my head. He had also been a breath of fresh air in the toxic hell that I'd been living in. And unlike everyone else... he had no involvement of my suffering. He had been there... only to help me. He never took advantage of me or hurt me in any way. Even Demetri wasn't completely innocent in this situation.

I knew that in the past. I knew that Demetri had done something unspeakable, but he appologized and I believed he meant it. He was the father of my son, how could I not choose him?

But I couldn't help but wonder if there was ever any other option.

I shouldn't be thinking this way. I shouldn't let myself have doubts. Not after being with Demetri for so long. We live together, we spend every moment of ever day together. I know that he would never do anything to hurt me.

Although... Rose had just recently returned with news of an affair with her mate; Emmett. And they have been together much longer than Demetri and I. It wasn't impossible for our relationship to not work out.

I prayed that wouldn't be the case. I'm not mentally in a place where I can be on my own right now. I can't handle losing someone so important. Demetri and Darius was all I had.

It was quiet between us until we made it home. But as I was about to open my door, Demetri stopped me. The look on his face was terrifying.

"Stay here." He said as he quickly exited the car and went charging towards the porch.

My heart was racing in my chest as I watched him. I quickly moved to see what was happening.

There standing on the porch was Becca.

Carefully I moved Darius to the back seat, keeping him covered and the car on. I cranked the heat up as high as it could go before stalking after Demetri.

"You better call off your leech." Becca squeaked, struggling against Demetri's grip.

A dark look was on his face as he squeezed his hands around her neck. "Bella you need to get back in the car." His voice was deep and menacing.

Chills ran down my spine at the warning in his tone. I had the urge to turn back and run back to the safety of the car, but I couldn't make myself move.

"No, we need to know why she is here. If someone sent her and she doesn't return they will find us." I argued cautiously. "Release her for now."

I could see Becca's face changing colors right before my eyes as her mouth parted she attempted to breath but it was clear she couldn't.

"Demetri, please..." I took a few steps closer.

Demetri's stance didn't change, but I noticed he loosened his grip just enough for her to take in a shallow breath. At this point she was hyperventilating and sobbing.

"I-I-didn't come with ill intent, I'm here with a warning. Please don't kill me!" She forced from her mouth, looking to me with a pleading gaze.

Demetri finally turned his hard gaze on me, appearing to attempt to control himself. "Bella, I don't want you to witness me like this. Please go back to the car with Darius."

"No, please!" Becca cried, tears and snot ran down her face like a fountain.

I shook my head, "Let's hear what she has to say."

Demetri growled lowly, snapping his sights back to Becca. "We don't trust you. Your people killed Jasper and Esme."

"I had nothing to do with that. I promise, there was nothing I could have done to prevent that from happening." She spoke, her entire body trembling.

"Why have you come here, are there others?" Demetri snapped, throwing her to the ground at our feet.

She winced, sobbing loudly as she gazed down at her leg, which was now bent back in an unnatural way.

My stomach churned at the sight of it. I had to look away.

I wasn't liking this side of Demetri. He was so... hostile. I could barely recogize him at this moment. For just a moment he truly was frightening.

I attempted to move towards Becca, but he stood in my way quickly. He gave me a stern look. "Stay back, this isn't safe babe. Please." His tone was beginning to turn soft again.

Maybe he was gaining some control over himself.

I did as he said and took a few steps back.

Demetri let out a slow breath, turning his eyes to Becca. "I'm sorry I injured you. For a moment I fogot how... delicate humans are..."

"No, I deserve this. I put your lives in danger. I'm not here to fight you, or bring you any more trouble. I'm just here to offer all the information that I have." Becca spoke through clenched teeth, looking pained. She kept looking down at her leg as she watched between Demetri and I.

"Why should we trust a word you say?" Demetri asked, keeping himself in front of me and out of Becca's line of sight.

Becca coughed, rubbing her throat where Demetri's hands had been. I could clearly see the bruises forming around her neck. "I brought you... Jasper... as a sign of peace." She muttered, gesturing to her bag.

Demetri snatched her purse before either one of us could blink. He pulled out a small urn. At the sight of it I instantly got emotional.

Tears ran down my cheeks as he lightly passed the urn to me.

I held the urn close, thinking of Alice. I had to call her as soon as possible. This was what she needed to see. Maybe it would comfort her... knowing that the search was over. We had Jasper. Perhaps not in the way that we would have liked... but this was very meaningful.

"How do we know this is really Jasper?" Demetri said with a frown.

"If you get back inside my bag, I picked off the leather bracelet he was wearing that had the Cullen crest on it." Becca said with a glum look.

Demetri got back into the bag, retrieveing the bracelet as well. This seemed to be proof enough for him. "Let's move inside to finish this conversation." He said taking note of my shivering.

Becca struggled to make it back to her feet, Demetri offered her no help, he only watched with dark untrusting eyes.

I raced back to the car and gathered up Darius that was still asleep and an umbrella. Maybe she could use this as a crutch. Gingerly I handed over the umbrella and helped her hobble inside.

"You're going to have to see a doctor." I said as Demetri took Darius and ran him up to his room, his motions where inhumannly fast. He returned to us in seconds.

I led her to the couch, where she shakily placed herself.

"Never mind that, I have to talk with you about the current situation with the Dawn Guard. They are for sure on your trail. I've been trying to lead the hunts on wild goose chases, but they are narrowing down the options quickly." Becca said wincing as she attempted to adjust her position on the couch.

My heart sunk in my chest at her words. "Does this mean we are going to have to relocate again... already..."

Becca shook her head. "No, even though they are getting closer to this direction, the Cullen's have practically slaughtered half of the organization." Her eyes turned glassy as she spoke and for a moment it appeared that she was getting lost in her own thoughts.

"I don't want anyone else getting killed because of me. I'd like to just... resolve this." I sighed, sitting on the loveseat across from her.

Demetri stayed close to me, keeping his sights on Becca, as if she was some kind of threat. "Don't blame yourself for any of this babe. If it's anyone's fault it's hers."

Becca nodded, warily glancing towards Demetri. "He is absolutely right. I should have never approached you to join."

"Why did you... I mean out of everyone, why did you choose me?"

She chewed her lip, pausing before answering. "It wasn't random. My father made it my assignment to have you join us. He permitted me to do it any way I'd like, as long as you signed the contract with us."

"Your father wanted me to be involved with the Dawn Guard, but why?" This just wasn't making any sense.

Becca sniffed, wiping at her eyes. She didn't look well at all. As if she hadn't slept in weeks and there was no doubt in my mind that she had lost an extreme amount of weight. She was thin and healthy when I had seen her last. Now she looked closer to a walking corpse. Even her hair, unkempt and a mess around her face. She looked nothing like the Becca I knew.

"Well... the Dawn Guard isn't quite as black and white as it sounds. We do have... vampire members. In fact one of big leaders of this group is a vampire. And my father has great respect for this vampire. It was the vampire that suggested to my father to add you to the group." Becca explained slowly.

"What was the vampire's name?" Demetri demanded, taking a step towards her.

In response she flinched at his sudden move. Terror filled her eyes as she made eye contact with Demetri. "Caius, he has been working hand in hand with my father for a very long time. They are... more like business partners...than anything else.

At the mention of Caius I felt every cell of my body begin to move. I never felt anything like this before. It was extremely unpleasant. It felt like the blood was all rushing to my head. It was feeling hot, light headed and all I could think about was the metal digging into my skin around my wrists.

Emotions hit into my body like a tidal wave of sorrow and agony. I had been afriad before... but now I was beyond terrified.

For a flash the entire room began to spin. I could feel my body begin to feel heavy and sway. I couldn't hold myself up on my feet.

That's when I passed out.

 **Sorry that it took so long to update. I had a bit of a writer's block, but I'm back with some new ideas.**

 **Leave me some feedback. Hearing what you guys think is my biggest source of motivation.**

 **Happy reading!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bella's Point of View**

When I regained conciousness the first thing to strike me was the slitting headache that had set in. I quickly moved my hands to my forehead, wincing. The pain made me light headed.

The second thing that registered in my head was the sight of Darius curled into my side, quietly watching out the window.

I held him close, planting a kiss at the top of his head.

The room was so dark that I could barely make out his adorable face. But I could feel his gentle breaths and the rigidness of his body.

"Darius, what are you doing up honey?" I whispered quietly. "Aren't you tired?" I turned to peak at the time. It was nearly five in the morning.

He shook his head, peaking up at me. "Momma, I'm scared."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Daddy is fighting." Tears filled his eyes. "With auntie Rose and auntie Alice."

"Alice is here?" I frowned, shifting into a sitting position.

Darius clung to me tightly. "No, don't leave momma, they don't want us to leave the room."

I stroked his cheek, moving him to lay down on the bed. Carefully I covered him up with a few blankets. "Don't worry about a thing, I'm just going to see what's going on out there. Then I'll be right back."

"Do you promise?" He whispered, tears still sliding down his cheeks. "Daddy seems really mad."

"I promise," I smiled weakly at him, before getting up and slowly walking towards the door.

I pulled the door to the room open slightly, allowing a thin ray of light to seep into the room. It casted a faint light over Darius, the sight of him broke my heart.

He looked terrified.

I crept out of the room cautiously, quietly taking in the atmosphere of the room.

To my surprise, it was Edward who I saw first. He came to me quickly, a tight frown on his face. His appearance was more striking than I had remembered. My heart began to race as our eyes met.

"Bella it's not safe here, you need to go back inside." His voice was gentle, regardless of his hard expression.

"I'd like to know what's going on?" I shook my head, peering around the room.

That's when I saw the blood.

Demetri stood croutched over a puddle of blood, holding Becca's limp, lifeless body in his arms. His mouth was buried in her neck, the blood was still flowing down her body in a mess of crimson.

I gasped, my eyes going wide as I took a few steps back.

"Demetri... no..." Tears stung in my eyes.

"Bella, I know this is a lot to take in... but this was a mistake." Edward spoke again, bringing my attention back to him.

"What the happened here? My son is just in the other room... if he was to see this... it would destroy him." I couldn't help but feel angry.

"It's completely my fault," Rose chimed in, keeping herself between Demetri and me. "When I got back home I saw Becca and went to attack... it was just instant. I was so pissed off about Jasper and Esme... I just... lost control. Demetri got in the middle of it... she ended up hurt... when he smelled the blood... it was to much for him."

"Don't blame yourself," Tristan went to Rose's side, concern painting his eyes. "This was unavoidable." He lightly touched her shoulder.

A fierce snarl from the other side of the room sounded. There in the far corner stood Emmett, his eyes a dark ember. He glared daggers at Tristian, but made no move.

Monica stood just at his side, a blank look on her face, but every once in a way her eyes casted out towards Edward.

"Bella, you really should go back into the room. It will be harder keeping you safe out here." Alice sprang over towards me. In her hands was the tiny urn that Becca had given us, inside was Jasper's remains.

"I-I can't j-just leave him like this." I looked towards Demetri, my heart still pounding painfully hard in my chest.

At my voice Demetri let Becca's body hit the floor. Slowly he turned his body, his eyes peered up at me with a frightening glare on his eyes. His once golden eyes where now as red as the blood painting his lips.

His body moved to an unnatural, animal-like crouch.

"Demetri... you don't want to hurt her." Rose moved more in front of me. "She is your mate. You would never hurt her, or your son. Would you?"

Edward keep a protective stance in front of me, watching Demetri closely, as if he was some kind of monster. At the moment I didn't completely disagree with the thought of that.

Demetri didn't reply, his eyes stayed looked on me as growls rolled off his lips. Bloodlust was clear on his face and in a flash he charged me.

"Get her back in that damn room now!" Rose snapped, attempting to grab a hold of him. But he was to strong, it took her, Alice and Tristian to hold him back.

For the first time I was truly afraid of Demetri and what he was capable of. I allowed Edward to push us back inside the bedroom and close the door behind us.

I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt Edward's cool hands moving up to my face to catch my tears. "Shh, it's going to be alright Bella, I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise." He said quietly.

I didn't know why, but I trusted him. From the very beginning Edward had always been there for me. When I was imprisoned he had done everything he could to keep me safe. He was always saving my life. There was no way I could ever repay his kindness.

I nodded nervously. "Thank you Edward... for everything."

"Momma," Darius quickly got out of bed and rushed to my side to clung to my legs. "Please don't leave me again."

"I won't sweetheart, how about we lay down and get some sleep?" I tried my best to put on a smile. I wasn't sure if I could hide my inner despair. It felt like my world was crashing down around me and there was nothing I could do about it.

Everything was happening so fast. One minute I was learning of Cauis being involved with the Dawn Guard... to Demetri killing Becca.

Somewhere deep down I knew something like this was going to happen. He was still new to this lifestyle... he had been hunting humans for a long time. How could I expect for him to completely change... without any mistakes?

So why did I feel this way? Why does part of me... resent him for this mistake? Did I truly think his love for Darius and I was enough for him to resist his bloodlust? I was foolish to believe that.

"I can't sleep, daddy hasn't read me a story yet." Darius sniffed, looking up at me.

"Well, I can read you a story if you would like." I stroked the top of his head.

He peaked over towards Edward, a small smile coming to his face. "I want Edward to read me a story."

Cautiously I looked to Edward, but before I could even reply Edward spoke. "I'd be honored,"

"Are you sure, you don't have to."

"Of course, I'd love to." He offered me a smile. As he said this I watched as a book was slid under the door.

I raised a brow, going over to pick up the book. It was Darius' favorite story. No doubt Alice had been the one to slid this book under the door. Darius had Alice reading him this story almost every night when she had been staying with us.

"Look what we have here, your favoite, 'Where the red fern grows'," I offered the book to Edward, who took it.

Of course he usually only managed to stay awake for a chaper or two, but we have read the story so many times Darius can almost recite it word for word.

Darius beamed in excitement, taking my hand and pulled me to bed. "Come on momma." He ushered me.

I felt my face getting warm as I slid into bed. Darius followed me, getting comfortable in my side. He eagerly patted the space next to him.

"Come sit with us." He smiled widely.

Edward looked to me, cautiously.

I gave him a shy nod. "You can... if you want..."

My face was on fire as Edward sat on the other side of Darius, book in his hands. But as he began to read I found myself relaxing more and more.

It wasn't long before I was struggling to hold my own eyes open. With everything that has happened today my body was finally giving in.

This wasn't the worst way to fall asleep. I found Edward's voice so soothing. In this very moment I focused on his words and let my eyes shut.

 **Reviews?**


	34. Chapter 34

**Edward's POV**

It wasn't long before both Darius and Bella both were sleeping soundly. I gazed down to Bella; stunned by her beauty. It was more than overwhelming being so close to her. I could merely reach out and touch her... Just to familiarize myself with her soft warm skin.

Hesitantly I let my hand slowly inch towards her, just allowing the tips of my fingers to graze the side of her cheek. Warmth shot down my arm at the contact between us. I flinched, but didn't dare pull my hand away as I carefully stroked her cheek, allowing more of my hand to make full contact with her skin. I hadn't even noticed that with each stoke my hand crept towards her neck.

There was a steady increase in her breathing now as I allowed my hand to linger at her neck, curiosity burned inside my stomach as I watched the sleeping angel.

Could she sense me?

Slowly I let my hand slide further down her neck, to the tops of her shoulder. Now her heart was beginning to race in her chest.

My eyes trailed down the rest of her body; I froze as I was about to slide my hand down across her breast.

You shouldn't be doing this... this was wrong. Her child is asleep right between us... Not to mention she was in a committed relationship, I have to respect that. No matter how deeply my feelings run for this woman, I would not be selfish with her. She wasn't mine and I wasn't going to force myself on her.

I quickly retrieved my hand, before I changed my mind. It would probably be for her best interest if I left, I'm sure Alice or Rose can come in and take over from here.

 _You might as well get comfortable Edward, it isn't safe for any of you to come out right now._ Rosalie's thoughts floated from almost immediately outside of her room. _Demetri is still close enough to smell you both, if he gets past me; there is a better chance that Bella will still be safe as long as you stay put._

I let out a quiet breath, but I couldn't help but agree with her. It would be safer if I was to stay close by. I just wish that the situation would have been slightly different. I was alone with Bella and her son in this room, everything that I have been trying to avoid has come rushing back full force. I wanted to be close to her, smell her, touch her soft skin, I yearned to know what her lips would feel like against my own. It goes without saying that this was the closest I've come to living in my most selfish fantasy.

A chill ran down my spine as I openly admired her body and fantasized of what lies under her sleepwear.

Was I really turning into a disgusting pervert? Why couldn't I turn off all these thoughts and feelings. I had never experienced such emotions, the lust and the hunger was enough to drive me insane. Why do you have to do this to me Bella?

I had to get my mind off of her.

This would be a first for me. I usually try to block out all the thoughts around me. I can't stand the chatter, the pointless thoughts, it gave me a headache. But at this point in time, I needed a distraction.

I let my eyes close and focused, allowing a rush of thoughts to assault my head. I zoned in on one and focused harder on that one particular thought. I could recognize the tone of it, I knew that it was Alice.

 _Dear Jasper, I finally found you, I told you that we would be reunited again. Maybe not the way we had hoped, but at least you are here by my side again. Maybe there will be hope for me yet. Maybe I don't have to end it all. There is still hope for the future._ Alice's thoughts brought a wave of sadness to crash into my chest. I had felt so awful about this whole situation, when we lost Jasper... it was nearly the undoing of the family. And with Esme meeting the same fate... we are all but destroyed. Carlisle will never be the same. None of us will.

That's why Emmett and Rosalie drifted apart, the trauma of losing our loved ones had affected them both, but they each chose to deal with that pain differently. For Emmett, he lost control over himself, he was so hurt and full of pain, that he took it out of everyone, especially Rose. He was completely blind to her suffering.

But Rosalie on the other hand, didn't deal with it well either. She also made some huge mistakes. Even though Emmett wasn't exactly being sensitive to her feelings, she completely abandoned their communication... and soon after she moved to the other side of the country... without him. She didn't choose to stay and work on their marriage. She didn't choose to fight for Emmett. When things began to get hard and they began to have real arguments, she didn't want to stick around and work through them. She chose to run away from the problem. Maybe she wasn't ready to? Maybe she had already made the choice that she no longer loved the man he was. I didn't know what the reason was; and it wasn't my business in the slightest, so I didn't involve myself.

There had been a time that I had envied Emmett and Rosalie's relationship. They always seemed to balance each other out, Rose kept Emmett grounded to the earth. She gave his life purpose and meaning. Emmett gave Rose a sense of humanity. Something that she misses intensely. He opened her eyes to the world outside of them and made her feel human. It appeared to be a strong relationship, built on love and respect. But their relationship was never tested, it was never tainted by bad experiences. They never fought for days on end. There was never a reason for them to effectively communicate negative feelings to each other. So when the time came, they fell apart. They didn't know how to express themselves, they ran from their thoughts, feelings and each other.

There had still be a glimmer of hope for them... until the Monica situation happened.

Just the thought of the wretch made my blood boil. She had ruined any chance for Rose and Emmett to get back together. She was a cruel, manipulative witch. She made this mess between them permanent. I knew Rosalie well, more so than I would care to. And I knew for a fact that she would never get over this. She may forgive Emmett one day, but once anyone loses Rose's trust, it's gone. There will be no way to get it back.

On a lighter note, I was thankful Tristain was there, ready to comfort Rose. His thoughts were a bit hard to read, everything is scrambled, I could only pick out a few words. But I could hear the tone behind his thoughts, he was honest and deeply in love with Rosalie.

He would be good for her. I was sure of that.

Even now, I could sense him, sitting close to Rose outside the door to this room. I could hear him prattling along about something that had happened at school and even tossing a few sly jokes. Rose forced her complete attention on him, laughing and sounding very light and happy. I rarely heard Rose speak with such lightness to her words. It was as if she was completely free of negativity or aggression. It was a nice change, she actually didn't sound like a snarling dog.

 _I'll kill that bastard, I swear when I get my hands on him, I'll end his damn life. No one touches my wife and gets away with it._ Emmett's thoughts shouted through my head, almost making me wince. His foot steps could be heard outside of the house. He has been stomping around the house for hours now, he just continued to walk in circles until the ground under his feet began to wear down to the dirt. Soon there would be a ring of dirty circling the house, just from Emmett's enraged pacing.

I listened a little harder as a quiet conversation began outside between Emmett and Monica.

"Emmett... Em... you haven't said a word to me since... we slept together... I really think we should talk about our relationship." Monica quietly begged. _If Emmett doesn't pay me any attention, I can't make Edward jealous._

Her thoughts really angered me. As if I could ever look at her in that way? Regardless of outwards appearances, I've never seen someone as hideous and cold on the inside as Monica. And she had the nerve to think I would lower myself to fit her standards.

"What relationship? It was a stupid mistake, that's never happening again." Emmett replied cold. "Now stop following me around before Rose thinks that we actually are in a relationship." _I'm such an idiot. Why did I try having sex with this annoying twit? How could I hurt Rose like this? Do I even deserve to win her back? Who am I kidding, it's probably impossible for her to ever forgive me; after she walked in on us._

 _"_ But Em, what we had between us for just a moment was real... it was special... I thought that you felt it to." Monica continued on begging. _Maybe I can force a little emotion out of him, I think I've nearly perfected my abilities. Just focus. Think calm flirty thoughts._

"Get lost Monica... you're getting on... my last ner-" Emmett stopped mid-sentence.

I listened harder, trying to figure out what was happening.

 _Focus harder, it's beginning to work. Push his emotions a little more and bend them in the direction you want them to go in. Make him horny, I'm ready to continue where we left off. All emotions aside, he is a hell of a lover._ Monica was trying so hard to control Emmett I had the urge to run down there and rip her head from her shoulders. But I couldn't leave Bella.

Emmett was attempting to fight off Monica's emotional control, but he was losing rapidly. She was peeling back the layers of each of his real emotions and bringing out only the emotions that she wanted him to have at the moment. He was losing the battle. I could already see that he was imagining removing Monica's clothes and making love.

I forced the image from my head, and quickly searched for someone else's thoughts. I couldn't take the drama with Emmett and Monica any longer. I knew something had to be done... but right now Bella was my number one priority. Keeping her and her son safe from harm.

Would it be inappropiate for me to take a peak in Darius' thoughts? Would that be somehow cross a boundary? Alice had warned me, that Darius was a very special little guy and with just one encounter I would fall victim to his charms. Needless to say, this made me a little curious. I'm sure Bella's son was just as interesting as she is. Being partially human and vampire, I'm sure he is the most interesting person on the planet right now.

I wanted to know more... I wanted know everything about Bella and the people in her life that she loves. Especially her son.

Cautiously I took a sneak peak inside Darius' mind. What I found was shocking. There was a lot of images of Bella and Demetri, sure that part made sense, but what actually surprised me was how much images of Alice had had in his mind. He had a soft spot for our little pixie. Alice had mentioned that Darius had given her the hope and strength to make it through these past few months. These two where very close, that was apparent. She even knew what his favorite was and made sure to send it in to us.

Truly surprising, but wonderful either way.

And then there was Bella. She was the mystery. Her thoughts were completely silent. I couldn't hear anything. And out of everyone in the world, she is the only one I would ever truly want to hear. What was she thinking right now? Was she scared of Demetri? Was she uncomfortable with me being her in her bed? Did she feel the electricity that would tickle our skin as we made any kind of physical contact? Did she remember the song I wrote for her while she was held captive in Italy? Bella Swan. You are my forever weakness. I knew that now.

But I also knew that she was someone that would never belong to me. She belonged with Demetri, that was who she loved, that's the father of her child and I wouldn't stand in the way of her happiness. No matter how deeply I suffer.

 _Demetri is finally out of the area, he said he would return after hunting. He is with Carlisle now. If you want to leave you can._ Rose's thoughts seeped through the door to me, but I pretended that I didn't hear her.

"Edward, come on, let them have some peace in there." Rose let the door creak open, just enough for her to glance inside at us. Tristian was right at her side, an arm wrapped around her hips. His expression stayed content as she watched between us. He raised a brow as his eyes landed on me.

 _This must be the guy Demetri had warned me about. The Edward guy that's madly in love with his girlfriend. Well he sure looks cozy with her and her son. Damn. Should I be mean to him? Since Demetri is my best friend? Or should I be nice, because he is Rose's brother? I mean, I don't even know the whole story, so I guess I'll just stay neutral until I figure out what kind of guy he is._ Tristian slowly looked away from me, his expression remaining even.

Well, that was a fair reaction to have I suppose.

Reluctantly I went to move, but the moment I lifted myself up a little Darius grabbed a handle of my shirt and with a surprising amount of strength pulled me back down. He was still fast asleep, but was now curled into my side, keeping me pinned.

"Stop messing around Edward," Rose whispered towards me, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not messing around, this kid is really strong, for being so young." I glanced down at Darius, concern twisting my stomach into knots. Not to mention how much he has grown in the last couple of months.

Carlisle and the rest of us have been so concerned with the Dawn Guard, that we hadn't realized that Darius hasn't slowed down growing and he was becoming more and more advanced. Soon Bella would have to make a difficult choice.

She may have to let her parents in on the secret. It would be completely her choice, but I did worry about their reactions. Bella was already going through so much right now, I'd hate to see her add one more thing to her plate.

With speed and craftiness I manuvered myself out of Darius' grasp and made my exit. The moment I was away from Bella the loneliness returned, hovering over me. I didn't even have the energy to smile as Alice bounced over to me. Looking as close to her old self as she had been in a very long time.

"Why the sad face? Bella is safe now and it's thanks to you." Alice gave me a light grin. "How is the little cutie doing?"

She must have been talking about Darius.

"He has settled down, that book you passed in pretty much melted his anxiety away." I nodded to her, watching her expression closely. "You care for him a lot don't you?"

Alice smiled widely. "Of course I do, he is my future."

I raised a brow at her, curiously taking a sneak peak into her thoughts.

Instantly I was pulled into a vision. It was Alice and a man chasing each other through the forest. She was faster, but he could almost sense her movements and was able to keep up with her. The vision ended with him capturing her and them sharing a deep passionate kiss.

My eyes widened. "Who was that man?"

Alice only smiled, but for a fraction of a second, her eyes peaked over to where Darius and Bella where sleeping. That made it click for me. I instantly understood her vision. She had a vision of her and Darius. He was her future mate.

 _Please don't mention anything to Bella, I don't want her to think that I'm laying claim on her son. He is entitled to growing and becoming a man, he should experience everything his human life offers him. I'll just waiting in the background, until the day comes. It will come. My visions are never wrong._

I knew that. I knew that Alice's visions were usually never wrong, and it wasn't that I minded the thought of her and Darius, I was just concerned. He still was partially human, so that means there is always a possibility that she might hurt him.

 _I'd never hurt that boy, ever. You where in there laying right next time him. He doesn't even barely have the smell of blood. I only get a slight burn in my throat around him, it's easy to ignore. And his scent becomes more and more diluted each day. He seems to be developing more vampire characteristics._

Rose and Tristian watched between Alice and I with open confusion.

"Do they always just stand there and have weird half conversations?" Tristian wondered, smirking at her.

She sighed deeply in annoyance. "All the time, they are always having secret conversations, they leave everyone else in the dark."

Alice chuckled. "If there is anything you want to know you just have to ask dear sister."

"So what where you two talking about?" Rose looked intently at Alice.

"We were just discussing how nasty Monica's outfit looks today, it looks like she crawled out from under a dumpster." Alice snickered, giving me an elbow.

I couldn't help but crack a smile at her words, knowing full well that Monica heard every word.

 _What the hell did Alice just say?_ Monica's thoughts filled with rage.

Rose busted out laughing, letting her head fall back. "I was thinking the same thing. It's like she got dressed by a clown."

Alice and Rose continued to laugh at Monica. Tristian and I only watched; letting them have their fun. But after the two of them left the room, most likely to continue gossiping about Monica; which is Alice's way of distracting people, Tristan turned to me.

"Look, I don't know you personally, but it seems like you really have feeling for Bella... and care about her kid." He started, his expression was unreadable, so i reached into his thoughts.

 _I still don't know if I should be mean or nice to this guy. I guess I'll just give him the benefit of doubt and give him a little warning of my own._

Of course.

"I do, more than you could ever understand." I said lightly.

"That's all well and fine, but don't forget that she is in a relationship with Demetri... and he is a good guy, he had a bad day today and there is no doubt in my mind that this is going to really affect their relationship. It's going to be really strained between them. So with the utmost respect, steer clear of them both until they decide if they can move past this or not." Tristan said with a heavy sigh. "Let Bella figure this out on her own, because if you start coming around, comforting her and being that person to her that Demetri used to be, she will walk away from him without giving him a chance and jump into your arms."

I couldn't help but frown as he spoke. He had a very good point, I didn't want to be the reason Bella leaves Demetri. I'd like for Bella to process her feelings and make a choice; regardless of me being here. Yes I wanted her to choose me. But I wanted her to choose to leave Demetri not because I love her, but because she doesn't love him.

I didn't even want Bella to know of my feelings. I was afraid that it would influence her emotions and feelings, especially now with what happened. That wasn't fair to Demetri. It would be wrong to swoop in and look like the better option for Bella when Demetri had just made a really big mistake. It's tasteless.

"I don't like the guy, but I have more personal respect for everyone involved here. I'll keep my distance and let Bella come to her own conclusions, I won't take this opportunity to make Demetri look bad." I said with a serious look towards Tristian.

 _Maybe this guy isn't as bad as Demetri had said. He was probably just saying all those things out of jealousy. Edward seems like a decent guy. I'm not sensing a malicious bone in his body._

I only had one wish and that was for Bella to be happy. No matter who she chooses to be with.

Review. What do you think?


	35. Chapter 35

**Bella's POV**

The first thing that registered was the sun shining through the curtains of our bedroom and as I sat up; I glanced down at my usual pajamas. Everything seemed calm... quiet... very normal. The smell of coffee was brewing permeated the air.

Groggily I turned to glance at the clock on the night stand. 10:38am.

I groaned, quickly pushing myself up to my feet. I tripped a few times as I raced down to the kitchen; where Demetri stood, his back was to me. Darius was sitting at the kitchen table, munching on some scrambled eggs.

The sight of Demetri made my heart begin to race. I chewed my lip; nervous as I watched him. Was he in control of himself? Could I trust him with Darius? Should I try to sneak Darius and myself out of the room.

"Good morning babe," Demetri spoke, still not turning around to look at me. His voice cracked slightly when he spoke, which only made my heart pain and my anxiety to melt away.

Cautiously I took a few steps to him, lightly letting my hand touch his shoulder. "Demetri... are you... alright?"

He turned to me slightly, but kept his eyes closed. "No," He spoke so softly that I barely heard him.

"It's going to be ok, let's just talk about it." I said gently, wrapping my arms around him.

He stood frozen in place for a long time, before opening his eyes; looking down at me with bright crimson orbs. "I'm so sorry Bella,"

I felt tears roll down my eyes as I looked up at him, my heart ached and once again I was terrified of the man that I loved. I had to pull myself together, Darius was beginning to take notice of us.

"Momma, come eat with me." He gave me a bright smile.

I forced a smile to my face and nodded, heading over to the table and sitting down across Darius. "That looks delicious!"

"Daddy makes good eggs, but yours taste better, daddy forgets the secret sauce." Darius pouted, pointing at his eggs.

I chuckled lightly, peaking up towards Demetri. "That's ok, I'll get you some secret sauce, how does that sound?"

"Yes please!" Darius said with excitement.

Warily I got back up and dug through the fridge until I found some deer blood. I warmed up the container in the microwave; avoiding all the eyes in the room, even as Alice entered.

"Good morning gang," Alice spoke; sounding so light and happy.

"Alice!" Darius chuckled, sounding just as delighted.

"There is my favorite little man."

I was thankful Alice was here, especially with what happened yesterday. She could distract Darius while I tried to talk this through with Demetri.

As soon as his blood was warmed up in the microwave I took it over to Darius and shakily poured it over his eggs. "There you go sweetie."

"Momma, are you ok?" He noticed my hand trembling.

"Of course honey, I'm just a little... tired." I lied smoothly, running my hand through his hair, before glancing at Alice.

She looked at me and nodded, already knowing what I was asking. "You better get eating, I have a fun day planned out for us."

Darius nodded slowly, glancing at me a few times, before turning to Alice and offering her a calm smile. "Sounds good to me."

I sighed in relief and quickly walked past Demetri, signaling for him to follow me. He after me, reluctance dancing in his eyes. I decided to get a good distance between us and Darius, just in case something... happened.

Maybe I was being dramatic? But he had recently killed an innocent person... and apparently he hasn't stopped, because his eyes are as red as they where that day we met.

Chills ran down my spine as I pushed the memory as far away from me as possible. I didn't want to think about that time in my life.

And I really didn't want him to represent a bad memory.

"Demetri, I need to know what happened. I need to know what's going on with you." I said lightly, watching his pained expression.

"I was doing so well with this diet..." He started, turning his face away he continued with a tone of anger. "But once I had a taste of human blood... it was like a frenzy... I couldn't get a hold of myself. I needed it. I couldn't control myself. So I killed... and killed... until there was no one left."

My entire body went cold at his words, again my heart began to race in my chest; each beat was so pain it took the breath out of me.

My mouth gasped open for air, but I couldn't get in enough air.

As my breathing increased, pain erupted in my chest.

"Bella, are you ok?" His eyes got big and he took a step towards me.

I backed up, nearly falling to the ground, but I held onto the wall. "Stay back, please, just give me a second." I held up my hand, feeling tears fall down my cheeks.

"I-I'm so sorry... that I let you down... I'm sorry that I'm a monster." He turned away from me, his face twisting in anguish. "You don't deserve this. You deserve a better man."

I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. I took a few slow deep breaths. There was no doubt in my mind that I had suffered a small panic attack. I was prone to getting them, it's just been years since I've had one. Luckily I still remembered some calming techniques.

"Demetri... don't say something like that..." I spoke after a brief silence fell between us. "I love you, you made a mistake... a couple mistakes... that doesn't make you a monster, we will work together... and figure this out. I'll help you any way that I can."

He shook his head slowly. "You don't understand Bella. I don't think it is safe for me to continue this diet. I'm not trying to make excuses. But if I go for a long time without feeding on human... there is no doubt in my mind that it will happen again... I'll lose complete control and purge my appetite until the bloodlust ends. If I stay consistent with feeding on a couple humans a week I'll never have trouble with my control... I've done it that way for centuries."

"B-but I mean... there has to be some other way... anything but killing people... I mean... I can't accept that... it wouldn't be bad.. but we have a son... and I really don't want to raise our son to kill people." I said gently.

Demetri sighed, looking away from him. "Bella, Darius and I are vampires... drinking the blood of people is what is natural. It may be something you disagree with, but it just seems... like you just can't accept vampires in general."

I was shocked at what he was saying. "What are you talking about, why would you think that I don't accept you?"

"You've been barely able to look me in the eye since you got up today. And the only reason for that, is because I broke your rules and fed on a human." He still wasn't looking to me.

"My rules?" I repeated the words he used. "What is this attitude coming from?" I couldn't help the frown coming to my face. "I didn't demand you to change. I just thought it would be what's best for our child."

"Our child isn't human, our child is a vampire and should be raised as such." Demetri now looked to me with annoyance dancing in his red eyes.

I swallowed, attempting to take a step back, but my back was against the wall. "Demetri... I don't even recognize you right now. And it's not because of your eyes. It's not because you are feeding from humans... it's because of how you are acting. What is wrong with you? Why are you being so rude?"

He roughly rubbed his face, his expression turning sad. "I was hoping if I got you angry with me... you would scream... yell... hit me... do something to punish me for my actions."

My heart broke at his words. "I'd never do that to you... I love you..." When I said the words, I didn't completely believe them at the moment. But I knew deep down that I did love him... I was just still upset and afraid of what he might do at the moment.

"Could you please... come here... I'd like for you to stop being afraid of me. Please come here and let me show you that you can still trust me." He begged, slowly going to his knees.

At the moment he looked like he had lost all his energy. He bowed his head, looking down at the floor. I've never seen him in a state like this.

Reluctantly I walked over to him, until I was only inches away.

He peaked up at me, agony clear in his eyes. "I'm suffering Bella... I didn't believe it before... but I know what's wrong with me."

I chewed my lip, lightly letting my arms come around his shoulders. He instantly melted into me, sweeping me into his arms. His head rested on my hip and I watched nervously as he inhaled deeply.

"I'm completely addicted to human blood." He spoke quietly. "I'd have never found that out if I hadn't started the animal blood diet.

I've been drinking small amounts of human blood each day since I've started the diet. Just to help me adapt... when I thought I was ready to completely stop the human blood... I lasted a week. That's why I lost control last night... that's why I killed Becca... then nearly twenty others."

As he spoke I also let myself fall to my knees, letting my head rest in his shoulder now; letting tears escape. "Demetri... what are we going to do now? How can we...be together?"

Demetri lightly took my face in his hands, brushing my tears away. "I can stick mostly to animals, as long as I have a small amount of human blood once a week." He spoke softly.

I swallowed hard, looking into his eyes. "You don't have to kill anyone?"

"As much as I'd prefer to... no... I don't have to kill anyone... Carlisle has supplied me a full stock of blood bags from the hospital. He will be my supplier from now on." Demetri sighed, running a hand through my hair. "We can still make this work... if you would still accept me."

I paused, watching his expression closely.

He wouldn't kill anyone and as long as we had blood bags in the fridge I could trust that he would have control over himself. I wasn't so sure I could trust him yet though. He had already admitted that he had been hiding things from me. I had no clue that he was still having small amounts of human blood. I never noticed a change in his eye color.

When I was sure that he had control over himself and he was safe around Darius... our relationship could continue like it was before.

But was I even sure that I wanted this? Did I care that he was drinking human blood? What if he allowed Darius to drink it as well...

Why couldn't he be like the Cullens? Why couldn't he just not want to hurt anyone?

Now he would be taking these blood bags, this might affect others... others that might have needed those blood bags? Someone might need a blood transfusion... would this also count in him killing someone? Or was I thinking to far into all of this?

Was it just the image of Demetri has been tainted?

"We can try to make this work." I nodded with a meek smile.

At least I should give him another chance, for Darius' sake. Demetri was his father. I had to do my best to keep us connected and a big happy family. I don't know why I couldn't shake the anxiety of Demetri being around.

"But I don't want you to hide things from me anymore. We are suppose to be partners." I said with a weak sigh.

Demetri read over my expression, giving me a very small smile. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I just didn't want you to be disappointed in me... I really was trying to be the man you deserve. But to be completely honest Bella... I'm partially glad this happened."

I looked up at him in shock. "Explain that please."

"It's been hard for me to pretend to be someone that I'm not. Now we can try to make this relationship with the real me. For so long

I've been trying to be... well... perfect. But I'm far from perfect Bella... I have scars... ugly scars... I have so many flaws... I thought

I would never find someone who could accept me."

I never wanted him to be perfect, I just hope that the real Demetri is still a compatible match.

Regardless to my doubts I gave him a grin. "Well than, shall we start over. Hi. My name is Bella Swan." I held my hand out to him.

"Demetri Angelos, nice to meet you." He bowed, before taking my hand and giving it a kiss.

"Angelos?" I looked to him curiously.

"That was my last name... in my human life..." gently took my hand, standing the both of us up.

"I thought you couldn't remember any of your human memories?"

He winced, giving me an apologetic smile. "I promised to give you the full truth and nothing but the truth from now on, remember. I'll never betray your trust again."

At his words I was able to give him a real smile. This was a step in the right direction. I couldn't help my curiosity.

"Can you tell me more about your human life?"

"There isn't much to tell... I was born in Athens, Greece. Around... 1000AD. Times where very different... but nothing to exciting." He shrugged his shoulders. "This world is much more fascinating, I'd rather not thinking about the past."

My mouth dropped. "I had know Idea you were... so old."

He looked at me appearing uncomfortable. "Does that bother you?

I shook my head slowly. "No, that doesn't bother me, what bothers me is why you don't want to share all the knowledge and history with me."

"There are just certain parts of my life that I'm not proud of and I'm not really ready to share those parts with you yet. I've been a lot of different people in my extremely long and boring eternity. Most of the time... I wasn't a good guy." He admitted. "You've already seen one bad side of me. Let's stick to one thing at a time... Or you'll be running out the door and never looking back." He tried to end his sentence with humor but I could see the sadness in his eyes.

I was willing to let go of the conversation, but I knew that he would have to tell me eventually. I couldn't move on and make the choice to be with him... until I knew everything about him... the good and the bad.

 **Leave a review if you enjoyed any of that**.


	36. Chapter 36

**Bella's Point Of View**

 **3 month time skip**

There was a real beauty to Anchorage Alaska; it was a magical place, so full of life and grace. Even on the snow capped hills and thick maze of wild emerald forests. Life surrounded our log cabin now; the snow was melting slowly and flowers began to bloom. It was nearly seventy degrees, which was pretty warm for this area. Yesterday had signified the last day of school and the first day of summer break.

I had been forced into attending the end of the year school carnival, Alice had made it nearly impossible for me to back out of it. Especially after telling Darius about the event. He had never been to a carnival, so of course he couldn't wait to go. There was no denying him, I'd do just about anything for my son.

We all had been out pretty late last night, so I allowed myself to sleep in. It was almost noon when I woke up. I laid in bed for a while; keeping my eyes closed and just listening to the world around me. I could hear Demetri lying next to me; his breathing was slow and deep, almost as if he was sleeping. But I knew better. I was aware of my naked body pressed into his side and our sheets tangled around the both of us in a mess.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Demetri whispered in my ear, leaving a cool kisses down my neck. "For a minute I thought you where dead, you where sleeping for so long." He teased me quietly.

I slowly stretched and allowed myself to roll on top of him. I simply rested my chin on his chest as I looked him in the eye. "I'll have you know I was up extremely late last night. I was so tired, I'm surprised that I woke up this early." I chuckled, closing my eyes again.

Maybe he would allow me to sleep a little longer.

Demetri's arms came around me and in a fast movement he rolled us over so he was hovering over me. I willingly let him lean down and plant kisses along my chest and down the length of my body. Shivers rolled down my spine as I felt his erection pressing towards my crotch.

"What do you say? Are you ready for round two?" He wagged his brows at me, his eyes a dark topaz.

I groaned, letting out a huff. "Afraid not, I need to check on Darius. He's being awfully quiet." I pouted, lightly stroking his handsome face.

There was a flash of emotion that went across Demetri's face and for a moment I wasn't sure if he was going to take no for an answer. "Come on babe, you're so beautiful... you can't leave me now feeling so hot and bothered." He was begging now, pushing his hard member slightly in and out of me.

I shut my eyes tightly, chewing on my lip. "No, I really think we should get up... if we don't stop now... we will be doing this all day."

Every cell of my body was on fire. My emotions where in turmoil. Did I want him to keep going? Or did I really want him to stop?

"There is nothing wrong with that, I'm sure Alice can look after Darius for a while... we never get any alone time..." He purred in my ear, lightly moving up to leave a passionate kiss on my lips; before positioning himself between my legs. "Just a one more time."

I shook my head hard; so hard that it had made me a little dizzy. "No Demetri, I protested meekly, partially afraid that he wasn't going to stop.

Demetri watched down at me, a frown coming to his face, before he slowly pulled away, moving to the edge of the bed. "You still aren't over it... are you? You still think I'm some kind of monster." He refused to look towards me.

I quickly sat up and scooted over to sit next to him. "That's not at all the reason I'm asking you to stop." I lightly rested my head on his shoulder. Even though for a moment I thought he was going to rape me. I still couldn't allow myself to think that. He was the father to my son. I had to make this work with him. It has been a long and very hard few months in this household... and things just seemed to get progressively worse.

When I found out that Demetri hadn't been telling me the truth he did make a positive change, he tells me everything now. He even went into some detail about his past. It was a huge step in the right direction. But the more I'm seeing the real Demetri the harder it is to feel the same way about him. He had me fooled for a long time, I had fallen in love with a different man... Demetri isn't the same.

This Demetri has a lot of obsessive tendencies, starting with human blood. With some debating, Demetri has decided that he would only drink a small amount of human blood on Tuesdays and Thursdays. It keeps him in better control over his thirst. Also, this Demetri has a lot of lust, aggression and self esteem issues. When he got angry he would go outside and rip trees down in the yard. He has taken so many trees down that we were able to make a play house for Darius.

We had always had a fair amount of sex in the past, but recently we've been doing it twice as much. There are times that we have done it so much that I've been bruised up and battered to the point I had to miss a few days of school.

What makes matters worse, is if I would ever try to talk with him about all this, he would just jump to conclusions. He would think he is a monster, or that he was ruining my life. Or he wasn't fit to be a father. But that wasn't true. He was wonderful with Darius. He was very kind, calm and patient with him. I just wished that some of that could be thrown in my direction.

But that isn't wan't I had asked for. I wanted the truth from him. I wanted him to no longer hide anything from me, especially his true self. I just didn't know that he would be this challenging to get along with. It was actually exhausting.

"I'm sorry Bella, for losing my composure." Demetri spoke with a quiet, restrained voice. "Sometimes... it's hard for me... to not just take what ever I want..." He looked to me with a small smile. "It's the only way I've ever known... for nearly a thousand years... old habits die hard." He lightly kissed my cheek. "But it's getting easier. Thank you for being so patient with me."

I nodded, feeling a tug in my chest. "I'd do anything for you."

I truly would. All emotions aside, I wanted to help Demetri. He was a struggling soul and if I could help him, I would. I would be anything that he needed me to be. If that means that I would be his loving and devoted girlfriend, that's what I would be. And if one day that changes... I'd be okay with that... I think.

It wasn't that I didn't love Demetri... I did. He has saved me from living a lonely life. He was there for me since Italy... he had helped me escape... even though he had a hand in the treatment that I endured there. He was still my hero... one of my heroes. At the time I just never noticed... who he really was... because I was so in love with him... but the clouds have cleared; the sun is now shining in complete view. And I don't know what to make of the sunlight now.

Did I accept it? I sure as hell am trying to.

"I'm so lucky to have you..." He leaned in and gave me a tender kiss.

I leaned in, allowing him to kiss me; at the same time I tried to enjoy it and kiss him back. I wanted this to work between us. I wouldn't split up with Demetri... not only was I afraid of his reaction, but I couldn't raise Darius by myself. There was no way I was going to ask for Rene and Charlie to help me. They had a three month old to worry about. There is no way that I would burden them with my problems.

"You wouldn't happen to want some breakfast would you?" He gave me a grin. "I've been told I'm quite the cook."

I chuckled, nodding slightly. "I've heard that to, if you don't mind... I am a little hungry."

"Coming right up," He gave me one more kiss on the cheek and in seconds he was out of the room.

I breathed out in relief, to finally be alone. I slowly made my way into the closet to get some decent clothes on. I attempted to avoid looking at the mirror, but once I caught sight of myself out of the corner of my eye, I had to pause and look.

Bruises colored my skin in a few places, my hair was in a complete mess and it looked as though I had lost a couple more pounds this months. I didn't know what was going on. I had an appetite... and I have been eating a lot... but it seems like I just keep losing weight. Demetri had been wanting me to go to the doctor, but I just wasn't in the mood.

I'm sure it was nothing to worry about, I'll just try to eat a little more often. That should do the trick. Add some snacks and some sugary drinks to my diet and I'll be packing the weight back on. At this point, no one would be able to tell that I had ever been pregnant. I didn't even have stretch marks.

With some shakiness I pulled on an over sized top and some comfortable sweat pants. There was no reason to dress nicely, I would just be sitting around the house all day, do some cleaning, some reading... it would be a lazy day. Rene and Charlie would be stopping over for dinner later in the afternoon.

I made sure to avoid the mirror again as I walked out of the closet and into the hallway. The moment I stepped out I almost ran into a half naked Tristian; who had suddenly walked out of Rosalie's room.

My face ignited as we made eye contact. "Oh, uhhh... good morning Bella." He stammered, looking completely taken off guard. "I didn't know you where here..."

"I-I mean I do live here..." I quickly ducked my head as I realized he was just had a bed sheet wrapped around his waist... and it wasn't completely secure. "What are you doing here..."

He noticed my discomfort and quickly adjusted the bed sheet more. "Rose invited me over to spend the night... I hope that... ok..." He trailed off, looking completely awkward as Rose also stepped out into the hall. She at least had a large shirt on; it covered her completely. No doubt in my mind that it was Tristian's shirt that she was wearing.

Rose gave me an embarrassed smile. "Morning Bella, don't mind us, we'll just be freshening up... and we will be down to join you for breakfast." She gave me a grin before quickly pulling Tristian into the bathroom and closing the door behind them.

I guess it was official. Rose and Tristian are sleeping together. I had a feeling that something was going on... Tristian and Rose's relationship has taken a more passionate turn in the last few weeks. They couldn't get enough of each other. It was almost nauseating. But at the same time, Rose deserved to find someone. She had thought that her and Emmett was going to be together forever... but it didn't work out that way... Emmett changed... and their relationship fell to pieces.

Was that what was happening to Demetri and I? No not exactly. Something had physically changed Emmett. He was no longer the same man... and it wasn't his choice. It just happened. All the things that he has gone through had shaped him into the man he is today. It was hard for him... just as much as it was for Rose, the only difference is that he had given up before Rose did... he gave into his desires... and lost his chance at ever making things work again.

Demetri hasn't changed, he is still the man of my dream. He still acts a lot like his old self. But there is just more to him now, then there was before. I hadn't received the full picture. It was only now that I saw Demetri completely. I had only known a portion of the man he was. Now that I'm discovering the rest of him... I'm disappointed.

He wasn't the prince charming, he wasn't the knight in shining armor, he doesn't make my heart flutter or fill my soul with breath taking music that would soothe the most wild beast. He wasn't perfect. No one was truly perfect, but I could think of a man that came much closer to perfection than Demetri.

And that was Edward Cullen.

None of that mattered though. I was trapped in this situation. I had Darius to think about. I had to put him first. Even before my own happiness. He needed his father. And I wasn't going to be the one to rip our family apart.

As I made my way towards the stairs, I passed Alice's room. I paused in the door way, taking note of her sitting at her desk. At the corner of her desk sat Jasper's urn. Her topaz eyes shot up at me and a huge smile came to her face. "Finally awake huh,"

I attempted to smile, but I couldn't manage to force it to my face. "I guess so."

She sighed, reading over my expression. "Don't fret, know ones future is set in stone. I promise Bella." She winked at me, before turning back to her laptop.

I was about to open my mouth and ask her what she meant when a cold arm came around my waist. "Babe, the food is ready. Are you alright?" Demetri wondered, raising a brow as he looked between Alice and I.

I nodded. "Yes, of course, I just have to go wake up Darius."

"No need, I already got him down there eating, we are just waiting on you." He replied with a smile.

"Okay," I allowed him to walk me out of Alice's room and down the stairs. "It smells good." There was a sweet smell in the air as we entered the kitchen.

"It's pancakes, your favorite." Demetri said kissing the top of my head.

I cautiously took a seat at the table, finally able to smile once I saw my son, with a huge bite of pancake in his mouth. "Good morning honey." I cooed to him, ignoring the plate of pancakes that was placed in front of me.

"Morning mom, guess who is coming to visit?" Darius grinned, pieces of pancake falling slightly from his mouth.

I grabbed a napkin and attempted to wipe at his mouth, but he protested, his cheeks turning just slightly pink. "Cut it out momma," He gave me a pout.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "You're making a mess," I shook my head, before giving him my complete attention. "Who is coming to visit sweetie?"

"Edward!" He beamed, taking another big bite of pancake.

At the mention of his name I felt my heart skip a beat. But I turned to warily look towards Demetri.

Demetri looked like he was about to explode. He turned away from the both of us and glared towards the wall. "I don't know why he has to bother coming around here. What a pest."

I ignored his comments, taking a couple bites of my pancakes. "Well that's exciting huh, is he coming to spend time with you?"

Darius nodded with a joyous glow to his eyes. "Yes and he is bringing presents."

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad... Now that I knew Edward was going to be coming I had to get back up stairs and change my clothes. What would he think if he saw my looking like this? What does it even matter? Why should I make such a big deal about Edward Cullen coming over? Demetri wouldn't allow him inside the house. Not after he found out that Edward had been the one to stay with Darius and I while he was out hunting.

I wished that I could remember that night more clearly. I remembered Edward reading Darius a story, I remembered how close he had been and there was the strangest memory I had that I swore he had been touching me. I wasn't sure if I had dreamed that, or if it really happened.

What am I saying, there is no way that Edward Cullen would... touch me, in any kind of way... especially in the way that I had imagined. I could remember wanting him to be close and touch me everywhere... but I couldn't afford to have thoughts like that.

I had a family to care for. I wouldn't be selfish and put my own happiness over my sons. He needs Demetri... so that means I need Demetri. He would be the only man in my life and that was the end of the story.

I had wished that what Alice had said was true. In any case I would love for my future to change... but I knew I had gotten myself in a mess. I was trapped here now. I might as well make the best of it. I had to try to fall back in love with Demetri.

 **Leave a review? Is Bella and Demetri doomed?**


	37. Chapter 37

**Bella's Point Of View**

I didn't want it to appear to obvious that I was excited to see Edward. I didn't want Demetri getting upset; but after I changed my clothes and fixed my hair into a neatly braided ponytail, he was getting suspicious. He watched me from the doorway of our bed room; his arms where folded across his chest, with a sour look on his face. He appeared to grit his teeth as he watched out the window; refusing to make eye contact with me.

"Demetri, are you alright?" I moved to stand in front of him, my eyes trailed slowly up his tense physique. "Are you upset with me?"

At my words he seemed to calm down, his stance melted into a more casual position. "Of course not babe, I'm just... I _hate_ the bastard."

"Are you referring to Edward?" I slowly rested my head on his chest, letting my eyes close.

I already knew he was talking about Edward. It was never a secret that Demetri hated Edward, but it was never clear why that was. I knew Demetri was very protective of Darius and I. But Edward has never done anything to hurt us, he isn't a threat... I mean he is less of a threat than Demetri. Edward purely hunts animals... he doesn't hurt people... or steal from blood banks. I've heard several times in the past that Edward has amazing self control, almost as good as Carlisle.

"It's simple, the idiot is madly in love with you and wants to take you from me." Demetri growled, wrapping his arms around me.

My heart sprang in my chest and I quickly tried to hide my face as I felt a wave of heat hit my cheeks. "That's not true," I whispered quietly. "Edward is just a kind man. He has done a lot for me and Darius, we owe him our lives."

Demetri snorted, lightly stoking my hair. "You are very naive of other's emotions. Most likely because you are human." He sighed, pressing his lips to my forehead. "There are a lot of important things you fail to notice babe."

I peaked up at him, mildly annoyed. "What am I failing to notice?"

"The way he looks at you... from the day you two met... and currently. He watches you... like you are the very meaning of his existence. And that infuriates me. I know that you love me. I know that I'm worrying to much. But I can't help it. Bella Swan, you are mine and I don't plan on losing you to someone else?" Demetri spoke quietly.

It was moments like this when I almost recognized the man standing in front of me. There were brief times that the old Demetri would show himself and I desperately clung to each encounter. It was like a single breath of fresh air after being suffocated by his true identity. I almost had hope that we would make it... almost... but it was a fleeting emotion... following a depressing realization... Demetri had more bad qualities than good...

"You never have to ever worry about losing me, just promise... please try to stay in control of your anger today. Edward is only here to spend time with Darius and drop of gifts for him. I really don't want Darius exposed to your fury..." I spoke gently, but I felt Demetri's body return to it's tense state.

I looked up in a panic that I had upset him, but his eyes were trained to the window.

There pulling in was Edward's silver Volvo.

My heart began to race and before I could even open my mouth to speak, Demetri was gone; no where in sight.

I watched anxiously from the window as Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and Monica each exited the Volvo. I had no idea that everyone was coming. It has been so long since I've seen Carlisle. Maybe he was also here to give Darius a check up. I know it's been quite a while since he has had one. Quickly I made my way to the bathroom, grabbing at my makeup bag, but as I tried to apply some eyeliner my hand trembled so much that I decided against it.

I could hear Darius running and giggling. "Grandpa Carlisle!" He sounded completely thrilled.

Stop stalling... go downstairs and greet everyone... what are you waiting for.

With a few deep breaths I cautiously made my way to the stairs and began the descend into the living room, where everyone was waiting with warm smiles.

"Hello everyone." I could feel my face was getting flushed as all their eyes snapped in my direction.

"Bella, it's wonderful seeing you. Darius has grown... _tremendously_ in these past few months." Carlisle was the first to speak up, moving forward to give me a one armed hug. "If you don't mind I have a little something for Darius; which I'll give to him right after we do an extensive check up."

I was relieved by Carlisle's words and nodded. "Of course, thank you so much."

Carlisle and Darius made their way into the next room, most likely Carlisle wanted a less crowded and more private place to assess Darius's progress.

The next one to speak up was Emmett, a bored expression came to his face as we made eye contact. "I only came here to possibly speak with Rose... is she... around?"

I couldn't help but make a face as I recalled bumping into Rose and Tristian earlier this morning. She clearly wasn't going to be interested in anything Emmett has to say. But it wasn't my place to tell him that. This was between Rose and Emmett. I just didn't want to get dragged in the middle of it.

Demetri on the other hand smirked. "Believe me... you're wasting your time... she isn't going to hear a word that comes out of your mouth. She has a new flame. And they have been getting _more than friendly_... by the sounds of it... it's the best sex she's ever had in her life."

At Demetri's words I felt a hard pinch in my chest, especially at the sight of Emmett's expression. The look of complete anguish, but it quickly turned into absolute fury. Monica had taken notice to Emmett's intense distress and focused her attention on him. Within a matter of seconds he appeared to shrug off the conversation and simply walk out of the house.

Watching that had been brutal. From sadness, to rage, to just... nothing... that had to be exhausting for him.

Moncia sighed, shrugging her shoulders before throwing a glare in my direction. "This was incredibly stupid to even show up here... but for respect of the similar past we shared, I picked you up something." She tossed a little box down at my feet. "As if you deserve it..." With that she stormed out of the house after Emmett.

I hadn't even noticed that I had started crying, until Demetri lightly wrapped an arm around my waist, picking up the box to hand it to me. "She is a bitch, don't even mind her at all. She is just completely jealous of you."

I chewed my lip, avoided his gaze as I opened the box. Inside it was a pink container of pepper spray and a note inside saying; _fight back._

This gift... which would be meaningless to someone else... meant the entire world to me. With just those two words it gave me a sense of confidence and comfort in my own abilities. I wasn't a vampire, I had no options of protection other than Demetri. It was nice to own something that gave me the ability to take my safety into my own hands. Even though she hated me so much, it spoke a lot on her character with the gift she choose to give me.

I still wasn't completely sure why we were given all these gifts today. It wasn't my birthday, or Darius'.

Finally, I allowed my eyes to land on Edward. He had been so quiet and calm... someone else might have forgotten he was there... but I didn't I was aware of his presence since I came down the stairs. It was only now that I was forced to look in his direction. Now I had to face my fears.

At the sight of him I instantly felt weak, my legs began to wiggle just slightly. He was... dazzling. The closest thing to pure perfection. Even as he stood there, his bronze curls sat wildly at the top of his head. His eyes peered so deeply it penetrated my very soul. When I breathed in my chest began to get heavy and with each exhale I felt my heart leap faster.

Edward gave me a heart throbbing crooked smile as he took a step towards me. Demetri responded by nudging me behind him slightly; a glare on his face.

But I couldn't contain myself, I moved away from him heading right up to Edward. Even as Demetri began to attempt to pull me back.

"Demetri it's alright," I gave him a serious look, before turning my full attention to Edward.

"Hello Edward," I spoke, enjoying how his name fell off my lips.

"Hello Bella," He paused, his eyes dancing with an emotion I could not read. "I hope you will accept my gift." He slowly handed me a beautifully wrapped gift box.

"Can I ask... why has everyone brought me presents today?" I chewed my lip, unsure if I wanted to open the box and ruin the gorgeous wrapping. The wrapping itself looked to be made of gold, it was smooth and cool to the touch.

Edward's expression faltered, a glum look coming to his face. "It's the year anniversary of the day you left the Volturi castle." He paused, his eyes scanned over me. "I know it's a painful memory for you... so I thought maybe having a little something to brighten your day... might help."

My heart warmed at his words and again tears where falling down my cheeks.

Edward appeared shocked and lightly touched my shoulder. "I'm so sorry, did I upset you?"

As soon as his hand made contact; Demetri roughly pushed Edward away from me, getting between us.

"Demetri!" I frowned. "That's completely uncalled for."

"He isn't permitted... to touch my property." Demetri said with a snarl bubbling in his chest.

"She isn't property and I'd appreciate it if you attempted to restrain yourself, before you lose control and hurt someone." Edward said calmly, a dark look on his face. Although his demeanor was calm, I could see the inner anger bouncing around inside him. Unlike Demetri, Edward appeared completely in control of himself.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Demetri stared Edward down, looking like he was about to snap.

"Enough of this pointless bickering." I said quickly moving again to get between them. "The last thing I want is to see either of you get hurt. So please take a step back and just relax."

Edward was the first to respond, taking a few steps back. "I'm sorry, you're right, this is your day. And I'd like to see you happy."

Demetri didn't respond, he didn't move from his tense stance.

I choose to ignore him for the time being as I opened up the gift from Edward. Inside was a beautiful necklace. It was a silver locket, with a baby picture of Darius inside. I was overcome by emotion again as I clasped the necklace around my neck. I silently dabbed at the tears in my eyes. "Thank you so much Edward."

He smiled widely. "Anything for you." He spoke quietly.

This apparently had been the final straw. Demetri growled fiercely and in a flash lunged towards Edward; getting him with a sharp upper cut to the jaw. Edward went crashing down to the ground, but he retaliated with just as much speed and impact as he swung his fist towards Demetri's neck. But Edward's attacks didn't appear to affect Demetri very much. It seemed to only get Demetri more angry.

"Demetri," I shouted in fear.

But it wasn't fear of Demetri getting hurt. It was fear that he would harm Edward. I knew that Demetri was on another level, compared to Edward. There wasn't a fighting chance... if I didn't get in the middle of this Demetri would kill Edward.

Their fighting continued, even as Carlisle and Darius entered the room.

"Demetri, please end this." Carlisle spoke, attempting to shield Darius from what was happening. "Your son is in the room."

Demetri didn't appear to hear him, as he stood over Edward; who was now on his knees. Demetri had a hold around Edward's neck and wasn't letting go anytime soon. I watched in horror as Edward gasped and struggled against Demetri's hold. The look on his face... was terrifying. And Demetri appeared to be enjoying every moment of it.

Unexpectedly Darius came running over towards Edward and Demetri, a glare on his face. "Dad, you better stop, you're scaring momma." He said folding his arms across his chest.

"Darius, come here sweetie, please, it's not safe." I called out to him, opening my arms towards him.

He looked back at me, but didn't make a move. "Dad," He repeated.

Demetri glanced at him for just a second. "Darius, go to your mother,"

"You're hurting Edward and that's not okay. I like Edward." Darius said now pushing his tiny hands up against Demetri.

At Darius' words Demetri seemed to get more angry and squeezed tighter against Edward's neck. "You son of a bitch." Demetri snarled lowly at Edward. "Are you trying to steal everyone away from me now?"

"I warned you." Darius huffed and with a slight raise of his hand I watched in shock as Demetri and Edward where forced apart. Edward fell to the ground where he was standing and Demetri was thrown to the other end of the room. Demetri attempted to get back towards Edward but it appeared that he ran into something, it prevented him from coming any closer.

"Darius, your ability... is quite amazing." Carlisle spoke up, moving over to stroke the top of his head.

"Ability," I repeated, quickly going over to check on Edward. He sat up, rubbing his neck for a moment, before giving me a slight smile. "You aren't hurt." He looked me over quickly.

"No, I'm fine, you are the one that was getting strangled." I couldn't believe I was able to muster a chuckle. "Are you alright... I'm really sorry... it's just how he is."

Edward sighed, cautiously standing now, lightly touching my shoulder. "Please don't apologize for him, he doesn't deserve your kindness."

Demetri snarled from his place on the other side of the room, trying to claw his way over to us, but he was unable to move.

"How did you do this Darius?" I turned to my son, watching him with worry.

"I've been working on this skill I've found. I guess I can... make barriers around stuff... if I try really hard." Darius said walking over to Edward and I and hugging my legs tightly. "I didn't want to use it on daddy, but I didn't want Edward to get hurt either."

My son... could make barriers?

Carlisle smiled at me. "Your son is very gifted, you should be proud. His gifts are a lot like yours Bella."

"Me? No, I don't have any kind of gifts or abilities... I'm human." I sighed with a weak smile.

For a moment, that was a sad truth. I hadn't even it much thought... but my world less lonely when surrounded by the Cullens. Everything just felt right. Like I belonged with them. They were such a big part of my life and my family, it was a sad thought that I wasn't a vampire like them. But there was no way I could agree to something like that. Not with Darius being partly human.

If there was any possible way that I would want to... harm him... I wouldn't take the risk. I wouldn't hurt my son... even if becoming a vampire is something I might be interested in... it wasn't something I would put him through; I wouldn't be selfish with him. Ever.

"You're wrong Bella," Edward said gently. "You do have an ability. Just like Darius, you can create a barrier. But your barriers only affect the mind; where Darius' barrier is more like a physical shield. Both of you protect each other, but in different ways. It's... kind of beautiful."

My heart fluttered at his words and I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. "Really?" I breathed.

He nodded, moving slightly closer to me. I could almost feel him now. I was so tempted to move even closer and make contact with him, but I was semi aware that my boyfriend was extremely close by and already about to kill someone. I didn't want to push it to far.

Demetri was enraged, I hadn't seen him so out of control since... that night... with Becca... It was beginning to make me very nervous. The only thing keeping him from attack was Darius' shield... and he didn't have complete mastery of this ability. So it was only a matter of time before Demetri would be loose.

Carlisle must have realized that to, because quickly he was speaking with Edward. "It would be for the best if you got Bella and Darius out of the area for a while. Demetri needs to calm down and get control over himself before interacting with Bella and Darius."

Edward appeared to swallow hard, but nodded. "Of course," He turned slowly towards us. "Is that alright with you two? Would you mind going on a little adventure?"

Darius beamed, smiling from ear to ear. "Oh that sounds exciting!" He now bounced, looking up at me. "Please momma, please can we go with Edward?"

I pretended to think long and hard about it, before agreeing. "I suppose, if you promise you will be on your best behavior."

"I promise!" He said quickly running towards the stairs. "Can Alice come with us?"

After a glance to Edward I nodded. "If that's okay with Edward."

"Of course, whatever you want. Like I had said, I'd like to make this a good day, for the both of you." His smile stunned me into silence.

I would be spending time with Edward... without Demetri being around... Was this the best idea? No, it wasn't... there was no telling what might happen. For the most part I felt in control over my own emotions. Especially with how I feel towards Edward. But this is different. Demetri wouldn't be there to influence my behavior around Edward. I just had to hope Darius would keep me busy.

I'm not sure I trusted myself. What if I end up admitting that I have feelings for him? What if I try to kiss him?

No, none of those things are ever remotely possible. I wasn't that kind of girl. Love was a serious thing, not something to give everyone that enters your life. I would be an adult, put my feelings aside and just have a nice... friendly day with Edward Cullen.

 **leave a review if you are liking it so far.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Bella's POV**

I was sure what the plans were for today, but I couldn't pass on the chance to spend some quality time with Darius and Edward. It astounded me, how selfish I was being right now. I knew that I should have refused to leave and fight to get Demetri free as soon as possible, but that was the farthest thing from my mind. I wasn't willing to admit it out loud, but I could use a day without Demetri. It was exhausting at times and I could use a much needed vacation of it all.

I only wished I had longer than a day. The moment Darius and I left the cottage it felt like a huge burden was lifted from my shoulders. I was able to stand a little straighter, I could feel some energy and hopefulness enter me. I felt like I could do what ever I wanted. Be who ever I wanted. It was an intoxicating feeling. To feel like I was finally... free.

Freedom is something that I haven't truly felt in a very long time.

Edward was waiting for me at his car, his eyes scanning over the luggage in my hands. "You didn't pack very much." He commented, lightly taking the two bags that I brought and stuffing them in his trunk.

"Just a bag for me and a bag for Darius," I nodded, trying to figure out the emotions he was hiding behind his topaz eyes. "I wasn't sure how long we would be away."

"Well, that's up to you, however, I did have an idea of a place to take you." Edward said, making his way to the passenger side of the car, to hold the door open for me. "If you would be willing to leave it up to me."

I couldn't help but blush as I graciously took a seat in the front seat. "Well, I have nothing to lose, take me... where ever you want."

Edward stared at me for a brief moment, his hand going out towards my face. I didn't move a muscle, but ever inch of my skin my body was screaming for his touch. I closed my eyes, letting his hand just graze my cheek. He exhaled slightly, his breath feeling cool against my neck. "You are so warm."

I looked up at him, instantly getting trapped in his gaze.

But our moment was abruptly ended as Alice and Darius came racing over to the Volvo, huge smiles on their faces. Edward pulled away slowly, but didn't break our eye contact. "Is everyone ready than?" He turned to glance at Alice for only a moment as he made his way back around to the driver's side.

Alice beamed, holding her arms out to show all six of her bags. "Almost, let me just squeeze these in the trunk."

Darius giggled, following her with two more of her bags. "How long are we going to be gone?"

"Probably just the weekend." Alice shrugged her shoulders, stroking the top of Darius' head as he helped her put her things in the trunk. "But you can never have enough clothes and accessories."

I laughed lightly, noticing Edward rolling his eyes.

Darius laughed as well, but shook his head. "Maybe so, but I don't need any of that, as long as I have you with me."

Alice's expression faltered for a moment, but she quickly snatched up Darius into a big hug. "You little dork." She cooed at him as she got the both of them into the backseat of the car. "You are going to be quite the ladies man when you get older. Your mother is going to have her hands full with you."

I sighed, shaking my head slightly. That was the problem. I knew that I would have my work cut out for me. Darius was a handsome boy, even if he wasn't partially a vampire, he was so perfect and honest and sweet. I could predict him being very popular with the ladies. As cute as that all sounded, I wasn't prepared for that point in his life. I didn't want my baby growing up so fast. Every day he seemed to grow more and more. Would I lose him soon?

I didn't want to think about things like this, not today. Not when I was finally getting a break and enjoying myself for once.

Edward looked to me curiously as we began down the road; watching me closely. "A penny for your thoughts."

I had been taken off guard by his inquiry and my thoughts began to get tumbled as his eyes peered through me. I let out a nervous chuckle as I twisted a strand of hair between my fingers. "I'm not wondering where we are going."

"Well, that is a surprise." Edward mused with a sly smile.

"I detest surprises."

Edward's smile widened now. "Really, I don't think I've come across someone who doesn't like surprises."

"I'm sure I'm not the only one," I protested.

Edward paused for a moment, appearing to think about my statement, before replying with a smirk. "Nope, can't say that I no anyone else that hates surprises."

Darius spoke up from the back seat. "I don't like surprises either," He said matter-of-factly.

This was news to me. I had no idea that my son didn't like surprises either. It hasn't even been a hour since we left home and already I'm starting to learn new things about Darius. It was just one more thing that we had in common.

Alice pouted. "Well that's no fun, I had millions of surprise parties planned for you over the next ten years."

"Ten years," I repeated, glancing back at Alice curiously. "That's a pretty precise amount of years you had planned."

Edward and Alice both exchanged looks with each other; their expressions where a mixed of shock and fear.

"Well... I suppose it is pretty precise." Alice trailed off, turning her sights out the window. As if the conversation was just going to end right there. But there was no way I was letting go of this feeling. This feeling, that Alice knew something about Darius that I didn't know about. And the thought of that was getting me slightly angry.

"If the two of you know something... about my son... you would come out and tell me right?" I watched between them, waiting for one of them to speak up.

Darius watched them as well, with a goofy grin on his face. "Momma, don't be mad at them."

I let out a huff. "I'm not mad, I'm just... concerned."

"There is no need to be... I had a vision... a little while ago... of Darius. It was nothing bad, just an image of him, older." Alice admitted, turning to look at me. "I know I should have told you sooner about it... it's just... there was so much going on at home. I didn't want to add another burden to you.

"A burden... no... Alice what was your vision?" I chewed my lip anxiously. "If you ever have a vision of Darius, I'd really appreciate it if you would share it with me. I'm his mother... and he is growing so quickly, I just... want to know everything."

Alice nodded slightly. "In the vision, Darius was chasing a woman. Not in a bad way... in a friendly way. They were running around together and he finally caught her... they kissed." Alice said leaning her head back against the window. "Before you ask, I don't know who the woman was..." She added quickly.

As happy as I was that one day Darius would find a mate, that wasn't what I was concerned of. I wanted to know how long I would have him. I wanted to know if his growing would slow down, or keep going until ... his heart stopped.

"But I mean... how old was he? How many years down the road was this?"

"About ten years from now, my vision was showing Darius fully aged, by the looks of it... he was seventeen." Alice continued with a sigh. "But that was the one and only vision I've had of him. I promise. And if I ever have anymore I'll tell you right away."

I nodded, letting this new information sink in.

Before we had left the house, I had spoke briefly with Carlisle about Darius' aging. Carlisle didn't have many answers, he was only able to determine his mental and physical age at this moment. He also was able to confirm that Darius has developed more towards a vampire than a human.

His heart beats like any other human, but much slower. Nearly forty beats a minute. He had a very small amount of human blood running through his veins. His skin was to hard for needles to penetrate, and he had a light glow to him. He didn't completely shine in the sun, the glow was just dim enough for others to not notice.

Today, Carlisle had given him the mental abilities of a ten year old. Physically he appeared to be five or six.

Time was marching ahead to quickly. It was frightening.

I had to stop thinking about this or it would upset me. I decided to change the subject. "So, are you really not going to tell me where we are going?" I turned my sights back to Edward.

Edward gave me his famous crooked smile, making me melt into my seat. "I'd rather leave you in suspense."

I groaned, letting my head fall back against the headrest. "Could you at least tell me if we will be eating at any time on the way there? I... kinda forgot to eat breakfast." I admitted and as if one cue my stomach growled.

"Do you do that often?" Edward wondered with a look of concern.

"No, not at all, I usually eat... constantly."

Alice cleared her throat in the back. "Sorry but you never eat Bella, for the past few months I've barely seen you eat more than a few bites of something at a time."

I frowned slightly. "Really, I do eat, I eat after Darius does."

"Momma, you always try to eat something, but daddy does something to distract you and you have to leave the room... some times you never come back." Darius said with a tiny frown on his face. "Why does daddy make you sad all the time?"

The silence after his words was overwhelming. The last thing I wanted to do was make Edward and Alice think that I'm unhappy and needing help. I didn't need help, I was in control of the situation I was in. Demetri didn't make me feel unhappy... in general... well... he doesn't mean to... he can't help the way he was. His past has really affected him.

"It's hard to explain honey, some times daddy is hard to get along with. And he doesn't mean to be like that... he loves us both very much... he wouldn't try to hurt us or make us feel sad. But some times he does... and he is always very sorry."

Come to think of it... did Demetri every apologize after our fights? I mean, he would some times, but did he ever really mean it? Or was he just sorry that it happened, was he just sorry because that's what I wanted to hear? Did he really care about my feelings one way or the other?

Darius sniffed, looking like he was about to cry. "Why does dad hurt people?"

Alice jumped in now to my relief. "Your dad isn't perfect. He makes mistakes. Everyone does. He may make mistakes more often than others. But no matter what everyone makes mistakes. As his family, we love and support him and help him make less mistakes."

That was beautifully put. I'm glad Alice said something, but I didn't have a good answer for him. I didn't know why Demetri seemed to hurt everyone he was in contact with. I didn't know why he wanted to kill people. I didn't know why he lost control over himself and almost killed Edward, right in front of our son. Why was Demetri the way he was? I wish I had those answers. Because, maybe if I knew... I could accept it and move on.

But I can't.

Darius seemed to perk up from Alice's words and after a while he laid his head down in her lap and began to fall asleep. Alice was the only other person Darius was ever able to fall asleep with. It was heart warming to see. I'm glad he had such a good friendship with Alice. She seemed to care for him just as much. I watched as she stroked his hair and hummed lightly for him to fall asleep.

She would make a fantastic mother. It's a shame that it wasn't an option for her. I wished there was some way that she could... it seems like maybe that's why she has gotten so close with Darius. Maybe she was trying to fill a need that could no longer be met naturally. If Alice wanted to be a mother, all of this made perfect sense. And it didn't bother me for a minute.

Of course I could be completely wrong, maybe that's not why Darius and Alice have formed such a strong connection. But, I couldn't even hope to focus on that, not with Edward pulling my attention back to him. "Where would you like to eat?" He eyed me for a moment.

I thought about it for a moment before replying. "I'm alright to wait until we make it to our destination." I grinned at him.

Edward raised a brow. "You'll be waiting a long time, it's about a five hour drive to our destination."

I felt my eyes widen instantly. "Five hours! Where on earth are you taking me?"

"Relax, it's somewhere beautiful... and very special to me... will you trust me?" He turned to me with a pleading look.

I pouted, folding my arms across my chest. "That's no fair... I can't possibly win any conversation... with you looking at me like that."

He chuckled, lightly allowing his hand to sit next to mine on the center console. "I'm afraid I have no idea what you mean."

It was obvious that he was messing with me and trying to get me worked up, but I wouldn't allow him to. But it wasn't like I had a choice anyway. The moment he put his hand down, I couldn't pull my attention away. His hand was only inches from mine... in just a second I could move my hand just a little closer and it would be touching his... was I brave enough to do something like that.

Was I foolish enough to attempt to hold Edward Cullen's hand? While I had a boyfriend at home, and our son in the backseat.

But Darius was asleep... and Demetri was far away from here... probably going on another killing spree.

Without thinking I inched my hand enough so we where just barely touching. Edward of course noticed and his fingers lightly stroked the top of my hand. His touch was cool and smooth... like marble. At this moment... just having Edward touch my hand... I felt like everything was right in the world. I didn't feel as alone.

Friends can hold hands to... right.

 **Leave a review if you want me to continue.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Bella's POV**

I wasn't sure how long we had been driving; it could have been hours... it could have been days. I didn't pay any attention. How could I? With Edward sitting so close to me, our laughter, our conversations. It's been so long since I've been able to really talk, about anything and everything. Time seemed to just slow down and fade into the background.

The sun was setting now and the sky was glowing with deep red and orange colors. It was truly beautiful.  
"Beautiful," Edward spoke quietly.

I turned to glance at him for a second. "It really is, isn't it," I sighed in content; allowing my head to rest back against the seat.

"I wasn't referring to the sky." Edward continued, a dazzling smile coming to his face.

My heart began to beat harder at his words and instantly I could feel my face getting hot. I didn't know how to appropriately respond to him... without feeling guilty. I was afraid to flirt... especially with my son in the seat behind us.

I guess the safest thing to do would be to change the subject. "Are we nearly to our final destination?"

Edward nodded, his eyes scanning over my face. "Yes, but before we stop, it would be for the best if we stop and get something to eat."

My eyes widened. "Oh... are you... hungry?"

He chuckled with an unreadable emotion coming to his face. "No, we are perfectly fine. I was talking about you and Darius."

I was slightly relieved. Just the thought of having Darius in a car with two thirsty vampires made me nervous. Even though I was confident that Edward and Alice would never hurt either one of us... there was still a risk. Unfortunately I've seen plenty of accidents happen resulting in innocent people dying... at least it was a common occurrence from Demetri.

"That would be great," I smiled, letting myself relax. "I'm sure Darius will be ravenous when he wakes up."

Alice beamed at me as I turned to look at Darius. His head was resting in her lap. He had been napping on and off the entire ride, but he didn't move from Alice.

Lightly I stroked the top of his head.

He truly looked like a tiny angel. I was so lucky to have him... he has really changed my life for the better. I just hoped that I was doing this right. I was never really good at anything... so I hoped that I could at least do this right.

"What about you? When we stopped for gas a few miles back you only picked up a bag of chips and water. I'm sure you're just as hungry." Alice said, watching me with concern.

As if flipping a switch, my stomach erupted in growls and pain. In response I hunched over, letting out a quiet groan. "To be honest, I'm pretty hungry too."

Edward watched me, looking just as worried as Alice. "I should have Carlisle give you an exam as well."

I frowned, shaking my head. "No, I'm perfectly fine."

"Not to be rude, but you're not alright Bella. I may not be a doctor, but I do all the shopping for the house... and you have gone down two sizes in the past few months. That's not healthy." Alice said with a huff. "Your health is just as important as Darius'. If you are unwell and something happens... what will happen to him? Who will care for him? He needs his mother, more than anyone else."

Alice had a good point, I knew that she did. But I just hated the thought of bothering Carlisle with my issues.

"Please see Carlisle when we return." Edward spoke up, eyeing me with a very intense stare.

I melted under his gaze, unable to continue my stubborn attitude towards the conversation. I reluctantly couldn't deny his request.

"Alright, if it wouldn't trouble him..."

Alice and Edward seemed to be happy with that answer. I would never completely understand why either one cared so much about my health. I mean... I know we are all kinda like a famiy... they had saved my life and helped me every chance they could... but why?

Why did the Cullen's decide to help me?

I was lost in my thoughts for a while before I noticed that we pulled into the parking lot of a tiny diner. There weren't many cars, only four. But from the outside, it looked cute.

"Sweetie," I nudged Darius until he opened his eyes.

He yawned and tiredly held his arms out for me to pick him up. Alice chuckled and lightly passed him up to the front seat to me. Darius was always a little more passive and helpless when we was tired. He wanted to be carried and held, at least until he was a bit more awake.

I held him close, kissing the top of his head as I got out of the car. It was only when I was standing when I realized that he was getting pretty heavy. My legs wobbled slightly, until I adjusted him more so he was sitting on my hip.

It was just another painful reminder that he was growing so quickly.

"Do you need me to take him?" Alice wondered, walking next to me.

Edward walked behind the us, a peaceful look on his face and as our eyes met, I couldn't help but smile.

"No, it's okay Alice, I got him. Secretly I love it when he is like this. When he lets me cuddle him." I spoke quietly.

Alice laughed her tinkling laugh. "He is adorable when he is tired isn't he."

I nodded in agreement, cuddling him closer to me; listening to his gentle breathing. He would be falling back asleep soon.

As we entered the diner, I got a little nervous as everyone turned their sights in our direction. There weren't any women inside, it was all mostly middle aged men.

Thankfully they paid more attention to Alice than me. It was moments like this that I appreciated being plain looking... not to mention I had a son. There was nothing more uninviting than a woman with a child. No matter the looks.

The man behind the counter seemed to stand a little straighter as we approached. "You folks can sit anywhere you like." He offered us a big toothed smile.

I forced myself not to make eye contact the second I noticed the huge gap between his front two teeth. I wasn't trying to be rude... but there was just something about teeth that have gaps... of that proportion... that unsettles me.

Before we could move, the guy sitting up at the counter turned to us. His clothing was absolutely filthy and he smelled badly of alcohol. He wagged his brows towards me. "I can show you where to sit little bitch," He slurred.

I didn't even have a chance to respond, Edward grabbed a hold of the drunk, giving him a dark look. "What your language. Don't you see she is carrying her young son. Have some respect." He spoke calmly, but I could see the angry burning in his eyes.

The man was trembling now. "S-sorry about t-t-that..." He stuttered. "Just trying to ... s-score me a hot bitty."

"Disgusting," Edward shook his head, still appearing heated, however he released him, before gently placing his arm around my waist; to guide us to a table.

Edward was truly incredible. If it had been Demetri... he would have killed that man... literally... than everyone else inside the diner. But Edward acting with such restraint and respect... it was amazing. Even though he was clearly furious in this moment he handled the situation without causing to much of a stir.

In fact, most of the other people in the diner didn't even notice. The only one that noticed the interaction was the man that was behind the counter.

As we took our seats, I nudged Darius awake again to sit up at the table. "Momma, can't I sleep a little longer?" He yawned, leaning into my side and closing his eyes again.

"Aren't you hungry?" I cooed at him, wiping the dried drool on his face. "You haven't had anything to eat in a long time."

He peaked at me, rubbing his eyes. "Can I have chicken tenders and macaroni?"

"Of course, you can have whatever you want." I nodded, opening up the menu to look at our optins. "What would you like to drink?"

Darius frowned, leaning up to whisper in my ear. "Do they have blood?"

Alice and Edward both chuckled, clearly hearing him.

"Afraid not, but I did pack some from home." I whispered back to him. "Is there anything else you want to drink?"

He thought about it, before nodding. "Chocolate milk."

I nodded, scanning over the menu; not seeing anything I would really want to eat. I was debating over which salad sounded more appealing.

"What are you getting?" Edward turned his sights on me, bringing my attention to him.

As I turned, I hadn't realized how close he actually way. The only thing keeping him from making contact with me, was Darius sitting between us.

"I was thinking about maybe chicken salad." I blushed, chewing my lip.

"Nope, I don't think so." Alice spoke up, giving me a look. "Bella, you can't live off of plants. We need to get some meat in you. You need a better source of protein."

I doubted. "But nothing else sounds good."

"Well, how about you order a couple different things? Taste a little bit of everything, it might not sound good at the moment, but once you taste it you might change your mind." Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't afford that." I sighed, giving her an amused grin. "I can't just buy the entire menu."

"You can buy as much as you want. I'll be taking care of the bill." Edward said with a serious look on his face.

"Please eat Bella."

His gaze was so overwhelming, I had to force my eyes off him. "I don't know... there is no way I could pay you back... I mean I don't have an income... "

"Money means nothing to me... your health does." Edward continued. "I insist."

I really didn't want to order anything. And now Alice and Edward wanted me to order the whole menu. Did I really look that bad; that they thought they had to force food on me?

The waitress came bouncing over to our table, a bored look on her face. But as she took notice of Edward her expression changed drastically. She smiled widely and buffed her chest a little; showing a little cleavage now. "May I take your order?"

I felt a frown come to my face as I watched this pitiful woman attempt to flirt with Edward. She had to be twice his age... I mean... physically...

Alice was the first to speak up. "I'll have the Salisbury steak with fries. And a water."

The waitress didn't pay her any attention, but wrote down the order. She just kept her eyes on Edward. "And what about you handsome?"

I felt my jaw drop at her words and a glare come to my face. I hadn't noticed my annoyed sigh until Alice and

Edward looked in my direction; along with the waitress.

My face burned with embarrassment and I quickly ducked my head back into the menu.

"I'll have the philly steak and cheese melt with a baked potato." He said politely; avoiding eye contact with her. His eyes danced to mine, a smirk coming to his face.

His hand went out to just barely graze my hand. That small touch gave me the strength to turn to the waitress.

She looked between Edward and I, noticing the brief exchange and once again her expression changed. Her tone turned sour and she actually took a slight step back.

"What can I get you two?" She looked at me impatiently.

I looked to Darius, giving him an encouraging nudge. He was a little shy around strangers, so I tried to have him communicate with others as much as possible. I didn't want him to be like me... quiet... shy... and unconfident in my own skin.

Darius' little cheeks burned as he peaked at the woman. "Could I please have chicken tenders and macaroni?" He paused as she wrote it down before continuing. "And a chocolate milk... thank you."

The woman's eyes warmed slightly and she offered him a smile. "Oh course sweetie pie. You are such a well mannered boy. I'm guessing you get it from your father?" She turned her eyes back to Edward with a flirty grin.  
Hadn't she given up yet?

Darius giggled, shaking my head. "Edward's not my dad, some times I wish he was... my dad isn't well mannered at all." He smiled as he leaned his head on me. "My momma is."

The waitress glanced at me, appearing to regain her attitude. "That's wonderful... and what would the well mannered mother like to eat?"

I hadn't gotten much time to look over the menu and Alice had forbidden me from ordering salad, so I picked something random.

"I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs. With a... pepsi." I knew that Alice and Edward wouldn't have approved of me getting water either. They most likely wanted me to increase my sugar intake as well. So I might as well go along with it, for their sake. I didn't like worrying anyone.

"I'll put in that order for you all." She said, quickly walking off.

Darius looked at me, playing with my hair. But I didn't pay any attention, I was still stewing over Darius' words. He some times wished that Edward was his dad?

I wasn't sure how I felt about that. On one hand... it gave me a little hope; that maybe... a future relationship with someone else would be possible; without making Darius upset. But on the other hand... this made me sad... did Darius not like Demetri? That's a stupid question. He loved Demetri. But did he at times wish that Demetri wasn't his father? Did he wish for a calmer, kinder father?

I had know idea how Darius' feelings. I had been so busy worrying about my feelings for Demetri, that I didn't know how Darius felt either. It was really something that I needed to talk with him about.

I wanted to do what was best for my son. No matter what, I would do right by him. If he was unhappy, I would fix the problem that was causing it.

Alice was the first one to break the silence. "So, we are nearly to the cabin."

Edward gave her a look. "Yes, but I thought we weren't giving away any details."

"I think I haven an even better idea." Alice grinned with a smirk coming to her face. "You know how much I hate being coped up in that tiny cabin. Maybe Darius and I can spend the night in the main lodge tonight. And you and Bella can sleep in the smaller cabin tonight."

Edward's eyes widened at her words. "Alice," His tone was snippy.

Darius smiled brightly. "Yeah, a sleepover! I've never had a sleepover... without momma being there to..." He turned to me with puppy dog eyes. "Please momma! Can I have a sleepover with Alice? it will be so fun."

I chewed my lip, thinking about his request and the consequences of it. If Darius wasn't there to distract me... what would happen? Being alone with Edward? Could I keep my hands to my self? Could I keep my mouth shut?

So badly I wanted to say yes... but I knew that I should say no.

Out of respect for my boyfriend, I had to decline.

Why couldn't I say it out loud? Why wasn't the words coming out?

"Sure, that's alright with me." What the hell was I saying? That's the exact opposite thing I wanted to say. Why did it come out? Now it's to late. Now I had to go through with this.

I waited to feel the guilt strike me, but it never came. I didn't feel anything but excitement and joy. I've been wanting some one on one alone time with Edward since the day we met. Right now in thsi moment my heart was racing, my palms where getting sweaty and I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest.

Could I be dreaming?

I was tempted to pinch myself to find out, but there was no way to do that secretly without Alice and Edward noticing. Their eyes were sharp, there was no way they would miss it. So I didn't bother, I just prayed that if this all way a dream, that I would never wake up.

That I would forever be right here... with Edward.

"Yay, this will be so much fun." Alice giggled, bouncing in her seat.

Darius laughed as well, nodding in aggreement. "I can't wait!" With that, he gave my cheek a kiss before crawling under the table and going over to sit with Alice.

I smiled to myself. If there was anything I was happy about with Demetri, it was the little things he taught our son. I remembered the day he had told Darius, to always kiss your mom if you are leaving her side. When Darius asked why, Demetri had said something that I think of often. It will give her something to hold onto until you return to her again.

And that was very true. I still felt the tiny peck on my cheek, even as he sat across from me. My hand went up to touch the area, a smile coming to my face.

I did the right thing didn't I? Darius wanted something that I was able to grant him. He wanted a sleepover, that wasn't a ridicious wish. Of course with this being his first sleepover, I was a little worried. But I knew that he was in good hands.

Alice was very attentive and she cared deeply for Darius.

I should be more worried about myself. After sneaking a peak towards Edward, he appeared to feel the same way.

A frown was on his face as he looked away from the table. He looked deeply troubled.

Did he not want to do this?

I didn't have a chance to voice my concerns, because the waitress returned with all our drinks and food. It was odd that she just brought everything out at once. Normally they bring the drinks out first... maybe she didn't want to make a second trip back to this table.

As she passed each plate of food out, she made sure to keep her eyes down and her mouth shut. It was a nice change. She walked away from the table, without so much as a word.

That was a little odd.

Her behavior had distracted me enough for me to watch her leave. She went straight to the guy behind the counter and started talking with him nervously.

The man appeared angry and directed her towards the back of the diner, into a doorway and out of sight.

I wondered what that was all about?

"Eat Bella, before your meals get cold." Alice said with a grin.

I sighed, looking at each of the plates that was ordered. I had a feeling that they expected me to eat all of that.

But there was no way.

Darius didn't paused as he munched at his chicken. Alice slyly added a few small drops of blood on his chicken and mixed it in his macaroni. I was thankful that Alice had also brought some blood. Darius wasn't to picky of an eater, but he eat more if it had blood on it.

I began to eat, surprisingly it tasted like heaven. It was the best thing I've tasted in months. I hadn't noticed how fast I was eating, until the entire plate was gone.

Self consciously I wiped my mouth, taking a few sips of the Pepsi. The sweet taste of the pop was amazing. I hadn't had a lot of sugar for a long time. I tended to avoid picking up sugary foods, it always made Darius sick, so I stopped buying it.

Edward smiled, slowly passing his plate to me. "Still hungry?"

My cheeks warmed a little bit as I nodded to him. He was so close. Now that Darius wasn't between us, I had migrated closer to Edward; although I hadn't noticed. I noticed now. I could almost feel the coldness of his body right next to me.

"Kind of," I admitted, cutting a few pieces of the philly cheese steak melt and popping it in my mouth.  
It was so good.

I wasn't sure if I was so hungry that everything tasted good? Or this diner just had an amazing cook in the kitchen.

There was a loud sound coming from the kitchen, along with some cursing and shouting. I turned my attention towards the door that our waitress and the man behind the counter went through, just in time to see our waitress walk out.

Her makeup was smeared down her cheeks, tears falling, her hair was in a mess as she stomped her way out of the diner, pushing over the rack of newspapers as she went.

Darius looked towards me nervously, fear dancing in his eyes.

"It's ok, you're fine." I said, giving him a smile. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Alice gave Darius a hug. "Yeah kido, as long as you are with us, you never have to worry about a thing."

Darius nodded, looking a little calmer. "Okay," He said quietly returning to his meal.

I looked to Edward curiously. "Do you know... what happened?" I asked quietly.

"Our waitress, just got fired." Edward whispered back to me, an amused look on his face.

"Why did she get fired?" I muttered, trying to contain myself.

I didn't want to say that I was happy that she got fired. But I wasn't opposed to it. She was kind of rude and unprofessional... not to mention she drooled over Edward like he was a piece of meat.

"Apparently she had been offering sexual favors to the customers all morning and someone finally complained to the owner of the diner."

"Unbelievable." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Momma, what's sexual favors?" Darius asked with open curiosity.

Alice and Edward both snapped their mouths shut, turning their eyes away; appearing to be holding back their amusement in this moment.

"Yes Bella, please explain... I'm not sure I know what it means either." Alice said with a smug grin.

Nope. Not the conversation that I was prepared to have with my son. Actually that's a conversation that I never wanted to have at all.

"It's something that only adults do. It isn't for kids to know about, or talk about. We will have a proper talk about it... when you are... much older." I said chewing my lip. "In fact, your father can discuss it with you."

Darius pouted, taking a big gulp of his chocolate milk. "I wish I was older. Adults get to know everything."

I'm glad that he was dropping that conversation. That could have ended up a lot worse. "You will know everything eventually, enjoy being little baby." I smiled at him. "Don't grow up to fast."

Darius sighed, frowning. "I can't help how fast I grow momma, I wish I could. So you wouldn't be sad."

My eyes watered a little bit at his words. "It's okay, because we have all the time in the world."

It wasn't a complete lie. I wasn't sure how long I would have him. There was no telling when or if his aging would stop. But he didn't need to know that. I just wanted him to be happy.

Darius and I continued to eat for a while, until we both where full. I ended up only eating half of Edward's sandwich. However Alice and Edward both made sure to get to-go bags, so I could finish the rest of the room when

I got hungry again.

The man behind the counter had finished out our service; acting as our waiter. Edward made sure to give him a tip, although I'm sure the man didn't expect to get a tip of one hundred dollars. It probably made his day.

As we headed towards Edward's volvo Alice paused, spinning on her heel to turn aorund and face us. "Wouldn't you just look at how beautiful moon."

I turned to look up to the sky, letting my eyes rest on the bright moon. She was right. It was a beautiful night. The temperature outside was steadily declining. I could see my breath.

Edward noticed and quickly took his jacket off, to wrap it securely around me. His topaz eyes seemed to twinkle in the moonlight, causing my heart to pound harder in my chest.

For a brief moment I was lost in his eyes, we made direct eye contact for a bit longer than normal... neither one of us wanted to look away.

Darius ended our moment however, pulling at my arm and bringing out of my ogling. "Come on momma, let's go."

"Okay sweetie," I gave him a little nudge towards the backseat. "Go on ahead in."

He didn't waste any time getting a hold of Alice and leading her into the back seat.

"T-thank you." I said awkwardly, snuggling in his jacket; breathing in his scent. He had a sweet, sunflower smell. It was intoxicating.

"I'd hate for you to get cold." He smiled and like a gentleman, opened the passenger side door.

I wasn't used to all of this. Edward was so polite and caring. I knew Demetri cared for me... sure. But there were exceptions. Demetri didn't care about my feelings towards him drinking human blood. He didn't care if I didn't want to make love; he just did it anyway. He didn't care that I was losing weight, or if I wasn't dressed appropiately for the weather outside.

He loved me, but other than that... Was that even true?

Stop thinking about him, you're just going to get yourself worked up again. You are having a good time. Don't ruin this for yourself.

I turned my attention to the window as we pulled out of the parking lot. I decided to distract myself for a while; at least until Demetri was out of my mind. I attempted to count all the trees we passed, but it was getting so dark that it was hard to tell. Not to mention Edward drove so fast that everything was a blur.

Alice and Darius was whispering back and forth in the backseat; I heard them giggling and talking about their plans for the night. It made me wonder what the plans would be for Edward and I tonight?

Would we be... sleeping in different rooms? I'm sure that would be the case... besides... Edward doesn't sleep. So even if there was one bed it didn't matter.

After a while the car slowed down as we approached a large cabin. It was gigantic, standing up to a staggering three floors. The lights where already on and smoke was coming out of what appeared to be the top of a fireplace.

"Well, this is our stop." Alice smiled widely, opening up her door.

Darius looked to me nervously, as he pulled me in for a tight hug. I pulled him close and kissed the top of his head. "Go on, and be good for Alice. I'll be there in the morning." I promised him.

I tried to stay strong, but I was fighting back tears. I hated being away from him. All I did was worry, even second that I wasn't with him. Maybe that made me overbearing, but I couldn't help it.

He was my only baby. If something ever happened to him... I'd end my existence. There was no way I could continue on without him.

"Okay," He sniffed, wiping at the tears in his eyes. "Edward?"

Edward turned, offering him a smile. "Yes Darius?"

"Please keep my momma safe... I need her." He said quietly.

"I'll protect her with my life. You have my word."

This was starting to get even more hard to let him go. Especially after he said all that. But I handed him his bag and gave him one more kiss before he went with Alice.

The moment he was gone and we where backing away from the large cabin I felt my heart sink in my chest. I always felt that way after watching my son leave. It was hard. But I had to allow him to live freely without me.

Someday he might want to to move out and explore the world, find love, go to college. I couldn't be there holding his hand the whole time. He may be six years old right now, but with how fast he is aging... that didn't matter.

"Do you think they will be ok?" I wondered, looking towards Edward. "I mean... I know Alice has everything under control..."

"Everything will be ok Bella, you can call over to the cabin as often as you need. And if things don't feel right we can always head over. The other cabin we are going is only ten miles away."

I felt much better now.

"That makes me feel better." I admitted, with a sheepish grin. "I'm not use to being away from my baby."

Edward gave me a slight smile; speaking in a quiet tone. "This is new to me as well."

I'm not completely sure what he meant by that, but I didn't bother pushing for any further detail. Instead we sat in comfortable silence until we reached the second cabin.

It was much smaller than the first one we had dropped Alice and Darius off at. It was tiny... very cute and intimate. It reminded me of the cottage that Demetri and I where living at right now, but it was even smaller.

"This is it." Edward said, barely above a whisper. "Welcome to Denali, Bella."

"Denali?" I gazed around in curiosity.

Unfortunately it was so dark outside that it was hard to make anything out. It looked similar to Anchorage, but there was a strange atmosphere hanging around this cabin.

I didn't know what it was, but it stirred feelings inside my chest that I hadn't felt for a long time.

Edward got my bags for me, before I could protest and carried it inside; along with his own.

I hesitated outside; leaning against the volvo to take a good look up to the sky. Stars danced overhead; filling me with inner peace. I let out a long breath, letting all the tension leave my body. For a moment I felt weightless.

It wasn't long before Edward returned, watching me with open curiosity. "Aren't you cold?"

I shrugged my shoulders, clutching his coat more around me. "Not really, not with your coat on. I appreciate this... by the way."

"What? The coat?"

"No, taking me away from that situation with Demetri." I closed my eyes, forcing myself not to make eye contact. I knew if I did, than I would begin to cry.

I didn't want to look weak in front of Edward, ever.

"He puts you through a lot doesn't he?"

"More than I'm willing to go into detail about." I shook my head, finally allowing myself to look towards Edward.

His expression was hard. "It's painful watching you suffer." He sighed, slowly letting his hand move up to touch my cheek.

Heat travled to my cheeks instantly. "I'm not suffering." I choked out, hoping that he believed my words.

"I don't believe you." He shook his head. "I may not be able to read your mind, but I'm afraid your face gives me all the information I need."

I frowned at him. "Either way, there is nothing I can do about it. I have no choice. I have to stay with Demetri."

When I said that Edward's expression faltered. Pain was clear on his face for only a moment, before he put up a mask of indifference.

He sighed, nodding his head. "You love him." I wasn't sure if he was stating it, or asking a question.

"It's more complicated than that." I turned for a moment and looked towards the cabin. "Would you like to give me the grand tour?"

Edward nodded, a small smile coming to his face. "I'd be honored,"

With that he led me to the cabin. The inside surprised me, it looked much bigger inside than out. There was a cute little living room area, with a fire place. A tiny kitchen, bathroom and one master bedroom. That was it.

It was perfect for a weekend get away. No Tvs or wifi, just a landline and regular utilities. This was just what I needed.

"It's beautiful." I smiled, taking a seat on the couch; right in front of the fireplace. I let my hands out in front of me, allowing the flames to warm me.

Edward hesitantly leaned against the wall; watching the fire.

"Feel free to sit with me." I said chewing my lip. "I don't bite."

He creaked a smile at that. "Isn't that my line?" He moved now to sit next to me, watching me with a warm expression.

I grinned, letting myself relax completely. "I wish everyday could be like this." I whispered. "The only thing missing is having Darius here."

"And Demetri," Edward said watching me with a raised brow.

I shook my head. "No, to be completely honest, everything would be better, if he wasn't around. Well... at least I'd be happier if that was the case. But I have to think of my son. He loves Demetri. So I couldn't just take Darius and run away."

Edward nodded slowly, looking as though a thought came to him. "So, you are staying with him... for the sake of your son."

"Yes, at the moment that is the only reason I'm still with him... I just can't handle his...episodes."

"Episodes?" Edward frowned.

"Yeah, something will set him off... mostly something small. And he will become violent, aggressive... he will just completely lose control over every emotion he has... rage... sorrow... lust... all of it becomes so intense that he just... acts out."

Edward's expression darkened. "Has he ever... hurt you? Or Darius?"

"No... I mean... he would leave the room if Darius was around. He would never raise a hand to his son... but things do get rough between the two of us at times..." I hadn't noticed that I was starting to cry; until Edward gently wiped the tears from my face.

Without thinking I turned my body towards him, letting my head fall into his chest. I hugged myself to him tightly and just let it all out. I let out all the pain and sorrow I've been carrying with me for the last few months.

He only held me close and listened.

It wasn't until I was finished crying, that he spoke again. "I should kill him." Edward muttered, his hand rubbing soothing circles across my back.

I shook my head. "The only reason I would disagree with you is because it would destroy Darius."

Edward nodded, closing his eyes. "I can't believe... someone who claims to love you so deeply, would ever harm you."

"He thinks he is in love with me... but I'm having my doubts. I don't think that Demetri knows what love is. I think he is just looking for someone to accept him for who he is... anyone that can accept his flaws. Maybe that's what he believes being in love is."

Edward's eyes met mine now. "Love is so much more... it's someone you would die for. Not someone you can harm when ever it suits you. It's someone that gives your eternity meaning and makes you feel... like you are human."

My heart ached at his words. It sounded like it was something that he knew a lot about. Did Edward... find a mate?

"It sounds like something you have experience with." I tried to smile, but I couldn't force it to my face.

He responded with a slight bob of his head. "Yes, unfortunately I fell in love with the most amazing and beautiful woman I've ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on. But she doesn't feel the same."

My heart was nearly in pieces at this point. I could barely even open my mouth. Tears stung in my eyes. "Who is she?"

"The woman who stole my heart... is sitting right next to me." He said lowly.

I gasped, my mouth falling open. "Edward," I was completely surprised and overwhelmed by his confession. But I was even more shocked at my body's response.

Slowly I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. At the contact my instincts took over as I pulled him close to me; deepening the kiss.

He was stunned at first, but quickly was kissing me back. Our lips moved together perfectly, passionately and full of heat. I had wanted this... for a long time.

I had wanted Edward. Every inch of him.

We pulled apart only for a moment for me to catch my breath, before we where back at it. Our kisses got deeper and his hands began to explore my body as I pushed him down onto the couch, so I could straddle him.

Was I going to fast? Yes. Did I care at the moment? No.

Edward must have been having similar thoughts as he pulled away slightly from me. "This might be moving along... to quickly..." He lightly stroked my cheek.

I sighed, letting myself lay on top of his chest. "Maybe you are right... but... Edward. I haven't been happy... for a very long time. And... you make me happy... I just want you to know that." I smiled down at him.

Edward leaned up to gently kiss me again; which continued our steamy kisses back and forth. We slowed it down and just enjoyed each other's company.

Guilt was something that I had planned on feeling. But I was a little shocked that I wasn't crippled with guilt. It was just a little pinch. Was it because of everything Demetri put me through?

I wasn't sure. All I knew right now was how good Edward Cullen was at kissing. He was wonderful. I wondered if he has experience or if he was just perfect at everything.

We laid on that couch all night, kissing and talking; until I fell asleep on top of him. It had been one of the best nights of my life.

 **Did anyone see this affair coming? Review?**


End file.
